Reach For The Moon
by katurtle
Summary: After not seeing or hearing from Bobby for five years Luna gets a call from him saying that he needs to talk to her. When she gets there there are two boys that will change the course of her life. Sam/OC Luna
1. Luna

**I do not own anything but Luna and anyother characters that you dont recognize. the rest belong to the CW and Erick Kripke. This is my first time publishing a story so let me know what you think please. -kt **

I drove down the familiar road to Bobby's house as the moon reached mid sky. How many times I drove that path, I could not count. I hadn't had contact with Bobby in over three years and then he calls out of the blue saying he wants me to hunt with a pair of brothers. They were probably beginner hunters and he needed somebody to train them, which I was not happy about. I had a hard enough time keeping myself alive let alone two new guys that I would have to look out for.

I pulled up to the house, turned the car off, and just sat there for a sec. The porch light was on, so at least I knew someone was expecting me. The last time I had been here Bobby threw me out and told me never, never to talk to him again. I had done just that. I was nervous that it was a set up with a demon. I filled my necklace up with salt, put the flask of holy water inside my jacket pocket, grabbed my .22 caliber from the back seat and patted my ankle making sure my knife was there. I got out of the car and noticed a black Chevy Impala, year 1967, in the driveway the same one my "uncle" used to drive when I would go hunting with him. I went around to the trunk of the car and grabbed my duffel bag of clothes.

I walked up the path to the front door and knocked. A tired looking Bobby answered it. When he saw me his face turned hard and then it saddened. It was an awkward moment for both of us. I did the only thing that felt right. I hugged him.

"I missed you," I said. I could tell he was surprised. I wasn't the type of person to express her emotions but when it came to Bobby, hell, he was like my father. I let go, a little embarrassed of the emotion that I did let show. I had mastered the art of being emotionless but there was something inside of me that made me still have emotions. "I, uh, well, um, I, sorry," I flustered.

"I missed you too, Luna," he said with an era of sadness. He looked me over and sighed. "When did you get so beautiful? I am already regretting pairing you and the guys up."

"Then don't."

"I kind of have to. Theirs is too much to explain right now, just relax and we will talk about it in the morning."

"Is Uncle John here by any chance? I just saw his car in the driveway."

"Luna, I'm sorry but Uncle John died last year."

"What? How?"

"He did it to save his son. The stupid son of bitch made a deal with a demon. Luna just get some sleep it's late and the boys are sound asleep."

"Ok, we have to talk in the morning though, alone. I want answers. It's still the second door on the left right?"

"Yeah, the boys are staying in the one next to you."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight Moon."


	2. The Winchesters

The Winchester boys' POV…

Earlier:

The shrill ring of Sam's cell phone shattered the silence of the '67 Chevy Impala.

"It's Bobby," said Sam checking his phone.

"Then answer it," replied Dean slightly irritated.

"Hi Bobby. Yeah. Uhhh I don't think he's going to go for it, alright fine you talk to him. Bobby wants to talk to you." Dean grabbed the phone.

"Hi Bobby. What! There's no way. We're fine. No. Bobby come on. Fine. We'll hunt with her. Don't call me idgit! See you soon." Dean flipped the phone shut with such harshness Sam jumped.

"I can't believe that Bobby wants us to hunt with a girl. She's probably a beginner and he wants us to teach her," Dean complained.

"When do we have to be at his house by?"

"As soon as possible," grumbled Dean. Sam looked at his brother and wondered why he was upset that they had to train another hunter, especially a girl. Any chance that Dean could score with a girl, he'd take it. Sam wouldn't dare say anything though; he and his brother were already on thin ice with the apocalypse looming above their heads.

The impala was filled with music from Metallica, no surprise. Both brothers were wondering why Bobby would make then train a new hunter, when he knew that Michael and Lucifer wanted their sorry asses. Then again, neither one of them understood Bobby's reasonings sometimes.

Dean drove all the way to Singer's Salvation, a path he had taken many times before. Sam had fallen asleep after about an hour, he had been driving all night last night. He started to stir and Dean looked at him. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked Dean still tired. He yawned.

"We're close, we should be there before six," his brother informed him. Sam looked at the clock, five-forty five. The sky was already starting to get dark.

Like Dean had said, the boys parked the impala in the driveway of Bobby's house at five-fifty four.

"Hi boys," Bobby greeted them as they got out of their car.

"Where's the girl?" Dean asked. He wanted this to be a clean pick her up, teach, and then ditch her as soon as possible. He didn't need to drag another person into danger with them.

"Not here yet, She should be here soon though. I have to talk to you boys about something though before she arrives." The brothers looked at each other; the last thing the boys wanted was a girl with baggage, or issues.

The three men went into the study, living room section of the house. Bobby looked tired. He took off his hat and rubbed his temples. He looked up at the boys with sorrow and sadness in his eyes.

"I found the key to stopping the apocalypse."


	3. The Field

**A St. Patrick's Day gift to you!!!!!! disclaimer: i own nothing, except Luna :( (i wish i owned Sam;)) enjoy.~kt**

I woke up to the sun in my face, just like when I was a kid. I got up and grabbed some clothes from my bag and went into the bathroom. I stripped naked and got in the shower. I was in the middle of showering when I heard the door creak open.

"Good morning Sammy. Sorry for interrupting your shower, but I got to pee," said a voice from outside the shower curtain. I wrapped the curtain around my body and peeked my head out to see who the hell it was. He wasn't kidding when he said he had to pee. I screamed. He screamed. And then I heard Bobby tell a Sam to go see what his brother did, and then a set of footsteps came up the stairs. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"He walked in on me while I was taking my shower," I said.

"I thought she was you, it's an honest mistake," said Dean defending himself.

"Will everyone just get out so I can continue taking my shower?"

"Yeah sorry," said Sam. Everyone filed out of the bathroom. I leaned against the shower wall. I sighed; this was not going to be fun. For all of the two seconds that I saw them the one that interrupted my shower seems like a jerk, and the other one, Sam I think, I can't tell whether or not he is as well. He seemed nice, maybe.

I felt the cool water running on my skin. I ran my hand over the scar that ran from my hip to my chest. It was my longest and most painful. A ghoul did it. It was hungry. I was sixteen. Uncle John killed it and took me to a hospital before I could die. Right next to that one was the one I hated the most. I hated the story behind it; I hated the bumpiness of it, and most of all the pain it took to get it, both physical and mental.

I quickly finished my shower after that. I got out and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck. I towel dried my hair and put a little gel in it so it wouldn't frizz. I then did my normal routine of putting deodorant on and brushing my teeth. There was something about those two boys. They looked so familiar, like I had seen them somewhere before.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and towel and headed for my room. I threw them on the bed and opened the curtains. My head started to hurt, and then I had a vision. It was of two kids playing one a little older than the other. There was the same car that Uncle John drove in the driveway. A man came out of the house, it was Uncle John. He hugged the two boys and got in his car and drove away. I snapped out of it. This was the exact reason why I needed to talk to Bobby alone. They just have been randomly happening.

"Vision?" asked one of the boys standing in the doorway of my room, "Sorry to disturb you but Bobby wants you to come down for breakfast."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, did you say visions?"

"Yeah, I used to get them a lot a couple of years ago."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, have any interesting ones yet?"

"A few, and also I few I wish I never had. Hey how could you tell?"

"Same. That you were having a vision? You were zoned out, I called your name like five times, and the fact that you looked like your head was going to explode were some key hints."

"Really? But, wait. You used to have visions?"

"Yeah. By the way, name's Sam."

"Luna," I said and shook his hand, "how does breakfast look?"

"Like the way Bobby always cooks it." I grimaced. Bobby cannot cook, at all.

"What did he attempt to make?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Eggs."

"Oh god. The last time he made eggs I was scraping them off the counters, the stove, the kitchen table and stairs. How it got there, I haven't a clue." We laughed at this. His laugh sounded so familiar. Then it hit me, a vision. I've seen them in a lot of visions. I ran out of the kitchen and to my car. I opened the driver side door and dug thru the junk in the car, I didn't see it. I went around to the passenger side door and dug around the junk on the passenger side. Found it! I reached over the consul into the back seat and grabbed my sketchbook.

"Damn, she has a nice ass," said Dean.

"Shut up Dean," said Sam.

"What the hell is she doing?" Bobby asked aloud.

I walked back up the path to the house. Bobby, Sam and the other guy, Dean I think, were all staring at me. Walked through the door and threw my sketch book on the table.

"Explain! Now!" I spat at Bobby, I was still upset with him after he kicked me out even though I still missed him. I didn't think family would do that, I guess I was wrong.

"What?" He asked equally pissed.

"Just look at it!" He picked up my sketchbook and flipped through it. On every page were two boys, the exact same ones that were here with me. Their names, Sam and Dean.

"What is this?"

"I thought you would know, because I have no clue why I am drawing them."

"Where have you seen them before? I mean how do you know what they look like?"

"I guess now is as good time as any to bring up the fact that I have visions, and dreams that can predict the future, and see into the past. Not like you would know about anything I have experienced for the last five years." I yelled.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry that I kicked you out, because I'm not. You were out of control and I couldn't stop you, what was I supposed to do. I thought you might at least try to call me or show up one day half dead." He yelled back.

"Why would you think that? You told me never to talk to you again, never to see you again!"

"When have you ever listened to me? Want to answer that one for me?" It was true I never really listened to him.

"I don't have to deal with this." I turned around and ran out the door into my car. I opened the door and used the spare key that I kept in the glove compartment. I turned the car on, put it in drive and floored it. I knew exactly where I was going. I was going to my field. I knew if Bobby wanted to find me he would know where I am its where I always went. I stayed in the shack next to the field for five days once. That was the week after Bobby kicked me out. That was when I knew that Bobby would never come looking for me and that he would probably never forgive me.

I had been so pissed off that I left my favorite weapons at his house. Today is not my day. The only good thing about today is finally figuring out who the two guys were that I was drawing and finding out that I wasn't the only one having weird visions.

This was the same field where I met both Ruby and Ana. Ruby first, that bitch. She tricked me into thinking that I could be powerful and kill the demon that I had been chasing for years. That worked real well until Bobby kicked me out because he thought I was on drugs and then he found out about Ruby. If I had the chance I would kill her right now. After I had apparently become all powerful she used me to kill her archrival and send me to hell. After six months of hell I was dragged out by Ana, an angel. She helped me start new. I had to repay her by letting her superior use my skin to be on earth. Somehow I escaped and was able to return to my normal self. Well, as normal as I can be.

I got out of my car and climbed the huge oak tree that was in the middle of the field. I tried to build a tree house in it when I was younger but I only got as far as the floor.

I was here less than fifteen minutes when I heard a car enter the field. It was followed by silence and then two car doors opening and then shutting.


	4. A Little History

**Hello my readers!!!! I have a preposition for you... if I recieve 10 reviews I will post a new chapter that day, if not you will have to wait 7 whole days!!!!! Enjoy~kt**

Winchester POV:

"Bobby, why does she have pictures of us?" Dean asked, concerned for his safety. What if she had been following them?

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her in a long time." Bobby admitted.

"I think you need to tell us a little about her. She seems like she is a little, different," Sam said also concerned. He had had visions but never had he had one of her. At least he didn't remember if he did.

"She hasn't had the best childhood. I can't tell you more than that because I physically can't she put a spell on me that I can't say what has happened to her." Bobby thought about that night when John first brought her here. She was so scared. That was the last time he had ever seen her cry. He had fixed the knife wound as best he could with his trembling hands. His niece was dead and his goddaughter was so very close to death. John was doing worse then he was. Her family was where he sought refuge when he missed Mary and wanted to take a break from all the monsters and evil that he witnessed everyday. He wanted to tell the boys that she was a good girl, but he didn't know anymore.

"Bobby, is she dangerous?" Dean asked even more concerned. He was not looking forward to hunting with her. She seemed like a wacko. He then remembered how his dad was when his own mother died. If he didn't know him, he would have said the same thing. He felt a little guilty for judging her, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Not if you are on her good side, if not sleep with one eye open. I don't think that she would actually kill a human being. She cares too much which is not always good," Bobby explained.

"Why did you kick her out?" asked Sam remembering part of the argument.

"Drugs. She was doing drugs and hunting at the same time while she was in college. You know how stupid that is. You're high and you're trying to fight a freaking demon, you are going to die."

"She went to college?" questioned Sam intrigued now. He wondered how long she went to college and why in the world did she give up a normal life for the life of a hunter. If he had the option, he would have a home with a white picket fence, sitting on the porch swing with Jess as the children played in the front yard.

"Yeah for religious studies and symbology, it always interested her. I don't know if she finished it or not. Like I said I haven't talked to her in years. Now isn't a good time to ask these questions, we need to find her and fast before they do. I need you to go to a field…"


	5. Just Small Talk

**I believe we might have had a misunderstanding when I made my deal with you guys because I only got 2 reviews. So I meant that I would need 10 more reviews not including the previous reviews. So here is the new deal: if I get a total of 20 reviews, including the ones previous, I will post a new chapter, if not, wait 7 more days again. I am sorry for not posting a new chapter yesterday, but I have been grounded for the past 5 days because I spent too much time on the computer. Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize from supernatural. :'( Well, Enjoy! ~kt **

Luna's POV:

I heard them arguing. It was muffled at first, but as they came closer their conversation became clear. So did their topic of argument, me.

"Why do we have to hunt with her?" whined Dean.

"Because Bobby said so," answered Sam.

"So you wouldn't take orders from Dad but you will take orders from Bobby?"

"Don't drag dad into this."

"Fine. I still don't want to hunt with a newbie though."

"Let's just find her first. Bobby said that she would be here."

"Well her car is here so she must be around here somewhere."

"Luna!" they called.

"Who wants to know?" I called back tauntingly.

"Sam and Dean."

"I'm in the tree." I heard the grass rustle and Sam and Dean appeared at the base of the tree. "Come on up guys," I challenged.

"Go for it Sammy," said Dean.

"After you Dean."

"No, no it's all you Sammy." I laughed at them.

"Forget it. I'm coming down." I climbed down the tree. It took me about five minutes because I was so far up. "So what brings you here?" I asked. I had had time to cool down so I wasn't as pissed off as earlier. Their conversation I heard lightened my mood also. I was going to amaze them.

"We have to go back to Bobby's," said Dean.

"And who's going to make me? It seems to me that if Bobby wanted me there he would have come and gotten me himself."

"Just come with us and we will explain everything," Sam said. I stared him down trying to see if he was lying in any way. I couldn't find anything.

"Okay," I gave in.

"Alright. Sam will drive your car and you will ride with me," ordered Dean.

"Uh, no. I will drive my own car thank you very much."

"Fine then Sam will drive with you."

"Fine." It was settled. Sam would ride with me and Dean would follow us in the impala. I got in the car as did Sam. We watched Dean get in the impala, and started driving back to Bobby's.

"Sorry about Dean."

"What? Oh no it's okay. I've dealt with worse."

"So, not to be nosy or anything, but do you know why you have visions of us?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I wish I did, really."

"What was your stresser?"

"What?"

"I mean what caused your visions to start?"

"Oh, it was my best friend's death. He was like a brother to me. We met in high school and had gone to college together."

"I'm so sorry. How recent?"

"Two years ago. I came back from a hunt and he died. I can't help to think that I caused it."

* * *

"Don't think that. For the longest time I thought that I could have prevented my girlfriend's death, but I couldn't have. No one can change what has been done."

* * *

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

"For what?"

* * *

"Just talking about your past and making me feel a little normal for once."

* * *

"Your welcome." I parked to car in front of Bobby's house. That car ride made me say things I wouldn't say to anyone. Sam made me feel comfortable around him. It's a little scary. There's no telling what I could divulge about my past. Dean pulled up behind us and we walked into Bobby's house.

I followed Sam into what could best be described as a living room. I was just about to say something to Sam when Dean tackled me from behind. Thinking it was a demon, I fought back. Well, I would have fought back even if I knew it was Dean. I was able to flip him and pull my blade on him, pressing it closely to his neck.


	6. The Sol

**Hello readers! Today is my other favorite holiday so I decided to give you all the gift of another chapter to the story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I hope you like it! disclaimer: I own nothing but Luna. Enjoy!!!!~kt **

"Luna!" Bobby scolded.

"What?"

"Let Dean up."

"He tackled me."

"I know. Just let him up."

"Fine," I said feeling like a little kid who just got yelled at for what her sibling started. I removed the knife from the base of Dean's throat and got off of him. I dusted my self off. Sam was standing in the doorway, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"What?" I said to him, "you ain't ever seen a girl kick his ass before?" he shook his head no. I laughed.

"That will teach you, eh Dean," said Bobby amused.

"I could have taken her. She had a knife though," dean said trying to defend himself.

"Why'd you do it?" Bobby asked Dean.

"I wanted to know if she would be able to fight, considering that she is a newbie."

"So, answers please," I said not wanting Bobby to tell them that I had grown up hunting.

"Luna, I think that you are the Sol," Bobby said straight out.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"The Sol, it keeps the balance between angels and demons, Michael and Lucifer. It's the most powerful thing that there is. The last Sol was killed twenty-five years ago, on the same day that you were born. Both angels and demons want to kill you because you can limit their power. And if they don't want to kill you they will torture you until you give them the power that you have."

"Why now? Why after all these years, did you just call me?"

"Because these two idiots started the apocalypse and there are ten times as many angels and demons looking for you."

"What?" I asked in complete and utter disbelief.

"Bobby, don't please," pleaded Sam.

"She has to know, Lucifer wants Sam as his vessel, and Michael wants Dean." I was speechless. "Luna, I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to trust me."

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked Bobby.

"Sure, excuse us, Sam, Dean." Sam and Dean went into the kitchen. I waited until I knew that they were out of earshot.

"Bobby, I wasn't doing drugs. My friend, well person who I thought was a friend, Ruby, she was using me. She was a demon. She said that she was different, that she wanted to help. I wanted to kill yellow-eyes so badly I did everything she told me to do," I explained. I needed to tell him this. "I drank her blood," I whispered.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. I would have helped you if you told me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"What has happened to you in the past five years?"

"I've been to hell and back, literally."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, an angel pulled me out, Ana."

"This confirms it then. You must be the Sol."

"Bobby, what do Sam and Dean have to do with this?"

"They are going to hunt with you, for protection."

"I don't need protection."

"It would just make me feel better."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Are we good?"

"I guess."

"Good."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember Alec, my best friend?"

"Yeah, nice boy."

"He died."

"How? When?"

"It was two years ago. I think it was a demon. He burst into flames, on the ceiling."

"No, the same way they did."

"Who?"

"Not right now Luna. You might want to go pack. You guys leave tomorrow."

"Okay." I went upstairs and grabbed my duffel bag. I shoved my clothes and things into it. I made sure that I had my .22 caliber on me and my blade. I went down stairs with my duffel bag; I was going out to my car to get all the stuff that I needed.

**Please review!!!!!~kt**


	7. Cleaning the Car

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I really have been uber-busy. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them! I will try to update sooner next time. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from supernatural. Please tell me what you think so far! Enjoy!!!~kt**

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

"Just going to pack up some stuff for tomorrow, Bobby said that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Do you want any help?"

"Sure." We walked out to my car, and I unlocked it. It was a mess. I hadn't cleaned it in over a year. It was full of papers and sketches along with books and articles. "Sorry it's such a mess."

"Don't worry about it, I've seen worse." We started to sort through all of the papers. "You have a lot of stuff."

"Yeah I know."

"What is all of it?"

"Just things that I've come across when hunting, and some that I've drawn." He picked up a book that had papers coming out of it. He unclipped it. "Don't open that!" I basically screamed.

"Whoa sorry… So, Bobby told me you went to college."

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yup, Stanford University."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you major in?"

"Pre-Law. What did you?"

"Religion and symbology. At Kansas State, graduated third in my class."

"Nice. Did you draw all of these?"he asked as he sifted through a bunch of random pictures that I had drawn.

"Yeah, after seeing the same two people for two years you start to wonder and try to put things together."

"What made you start hunting?" Sam asked. Oh shit. I never thought about if one of them asked about my past. Well, I already told Sam about Alec so I'll use that.

"My best friend was killed by a demon. I guess you could say it was for revenge. What about you and Dean?"

"Our mom was killed by a demon when I was a baby and my dad spent the rest of his life trying to kill it. Dean and I grew up hunting." After hearing this I felt bad lying to him but, then again I hardly trusted anyone after Ruby, and Bobby. And it wasn't like I was going to willingly tell him about what made me start hunting only Bobby, and Uncle John knew and I wanted to keep it that way. It was so bad that to make sure they didn't tell anyone I bound Bobby and John in a spell making them lip-locked about the whole situation. We cleaned in silence for a few minutes until I found my iPod that I thought had been stolen.

"Want some music?" I asked.

"Sure." I plugged my iPod in the jack and turned the car on. Immediately "Don't Fear the Reaper" blared through the speakers.

"Don't tell me you're a BOC fan."

"Kinda, I like AC/DC better though."

"Dean likes all of that music, the classic rock." We let the music fill the silence between us. Every so often Sam would comment on a song that came on or a picture that I had drawn.

After almost an hour and a half or so of cleaning out my car I looked at the time realizing that it was almost three o'clock.

"Finally, I can see the floor of my car again," I said jokingly. Sam laughed. The car was clean, but there was still a stack of my drawings that I had to bring into the house. I was just about to pick them up when Sam did.

"I got them, just tell me where you want them," said Sam when he saw me reach for them.

"I can get them, its okay, really."

"It's fine, do you want them in your room or where?" Sam asked again. I was about to counter but Dean came outside the house and said that Bobby wanted to talk to all of us.

"I'll just put them in your bedroom," Sam said and went into the house as dean held the door.

"Luna come here," Bobby called from the study. I did what I was told. I sat down just as Sam came down the stairs and then proceeded to take a seat next to his brother.

"This is Armageddon. Hell is out to get Sam, and the Angels want Dean. And the both of 'em want Luna. This ain't no joke. Even your buddy Cas might want to take her out. You three have to be extremely cautious," Bobby instructed us.

"Why do we have to risk our lives for hers?" Dean asked.

"She could save your sorry asses from both Michael and Lucifer," Bobby defended me.

"How?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Sols can kill anything including Michael and Lucifer with the proper training." Silence fell in the room. We were all looking at each other not knowing what to say. I was shocked. I had no idea that I was that powerful. Dean's cell phone broke the silence. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Cas?" Dean asked and then looked at Bobby not knowing what to do. Where am I? He mouthed.

"Tell him you're here. I have an idea." Dean took Bobby's advice and told him. Bobby told me to run downstairs into the panic room and Sam would be down in a sec to tell me what's going on. I did just that.


	8. The Panic Room

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!! I have been super busy!!! But to make up for it I have a joke that I hope you will like. "Angel food cake+ cupcakes= Cas-cakes!!!!!!" Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~kt **

"I'm going to hang up now," stated Cas looking right at Dean. He had gotten there in less then a second. Luna had barely enough time to get to the basement. They heard the door close from upstairs. "What was that?"

"Just creaks," said Bobby hoping that he would believe him.

"Oh."

"What's up Cas?" asked Dean.

"Lucifer's vessel, Nick, is growing very weak. Michael and Lucifer will be circling the both of you."

"Cas, have you ever heard of the Sol?" asked Dean.

"Yes. It is one of the most powerful beings on earth, more powerful then angels and demons."

"Is it friend or foe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we kill it?"

"No. It could help us."

"What if I told Bobby found it?"

"Where? I will go get him."

"I'll have Sam bring her up." Sam got up and headed down stairs to bring Luna up.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It has never once been a girl in all the time I have been with heaven."

Sam knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Luna," he called. He heard a moan and a muffled scream. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He rushed back up the stairs. "Bobby, Luna's in the panic room and it's locked. She won't answer, and I heard a muffled scream groan sound."

"Shit." he wheeled himself down the ramp to the basement and pounded on the door. "Luna! Luna!" They heard a scream in response.

"Cas can't you open the door?" asked Dean.

"Yes, but I wont be able to get in."

"Then open it!" yelled Dean. Cas opened the door with his angelic powers. Sam and Bobby rushed in leaving Dean and Cas outside the door. Luna was curled up on the floor. Sam bent down and reached out a hand to calm her.

"Don't touch her," ordered Cas, "She is having a vision."

"I've had them before Cas. Why can't I touch her?" asked Sam.

"Her visions are the equivalent of Zachariah zapping you into his virtual realities."

"Then get her out of it!" yelled Sam.

"I can't. We have to wait until she snaps out of it."

"Fine." An exasperated scream of pain escaped Luna's mouth. She moved slowly out of the ball that she was curled up in. she sat upright leaning against the wall. She came to and realized that all eyes were on her. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her, neither could Dean. She got to her feet.

"Luna," Bobby said softly. She held up one finger signaling for him to stop. They could tell that she was in pain, both mental and physical. She walked out of the panic room, past Castiel, and up the ramp. The boys watched her in silence.

"Is this normal?" Sam asked Bobby. He shook his head no.

"Is that the Sol?" asked the angel. Bobby shook his head yes. The angel said goodbye and vanished.

"Should someone go talk to her?" asked Dean.

"Let's go." Bobby wheeled himself out of the room and up the ramp to the first floor. "Luna."

The boys looked around the study and down the hallway. They went upstairs and looked in their bedroom, then the one that was Luna's. Not finding Luna, they went downstairs.

"Do you have anything except frozen dinners?" yelled Luna from the kitchen, the only place they didn't think to look. "I'm going to the market to get real food."

"Wait! Luna, one of the boys will take you," Bobby told her, partly because he didn't want her running away, which was very likely, and the part because he didn't want her to have another vision again.

"I'm fine by myself," Luna argued as she rummaged through the cabinets.

"It would just make me feel better." Luna huffed and continued to look around the kitchen.

"I'm leaving in five minutes. One of you better be ready by then."


	9. The Scary Part of Sam

**So sorry I haven't updated!!!! I've been super busy with school wrapping up!!!! I really need constructive criticism for my story, reviews would be amazing!!!! Thx! Enjoy!!!!~kt**

When I woke up from the vision I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back tears for very long unless I preoccupied myself. All eyes were on me. I had to look fine and get out of there until I could compose myself. I didn't want to give anything about my past away, that was the last thing I needed. After I walked out of the room I decided that I was going to do something that I enjoyed, cook. I went into Bobby's kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets and found nothing but cereal and crackers. I opened the fridge and found beer, half and half cream, butter, and cheese. I opened the freezer in hope that he at least had something in there. It wasn't what I hoped but at least it was food, frozen TV dinner food.

"Do you have anything except frozen dinners?" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. "I'm going to the market to get real food."

"Wait!" Bobby called, "Luna, one of the boys will take you." I rolled my eyes. This was going to get annoying. I would not be able to take being accompanied everywhere I go for however long this was going to go on.

"I'm fine by myself."

"It would just make me feel better." I gave in.

"I'm leaving in five minutes. One of you boys better be ready by then." I grabbed a pad from the drawer by the phone and started making a list of what I was going to need. I figured I'd make dinner and a desert. I would ask whoever came with me what would be best. I hoped it was Sam. He seemed so much nicer then Dean. He was a little scary though. He could make me divulge information about my past like I was talking to own my best friend. "Meet me in the car."

I walked out of the kitchen grabbing my purse as I left. I had to make something good for dinner. I wasn't sure what to make though. I slid into my car and started the engine. I flipped through my iPod to find a song I liked. I decided on The Beatles One album. It was a good one and I needed to relax from that vision. It brought back memories from my childhood that I did not want to remember, that I tried so hard to forget. I was on the verge of tears when someone opened the door to the car. I jumped.

"Sorry," Sam said as he got in the front seat, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's okay," I said rubbing my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"You know where to go right?" Sam asked. I was about to saw that I had been living here since I was ten, but ten that would have blown my cover so I just simply said yeah. I drove away from Singer's Salvation and the car was heavy with silence. I turned up the volume on my iPod. _Let it Be_ was playing. I started to sing along.

"And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be," I sang. Sam laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just seem to be really I don't know, happy?" Happy? He thought I was happy? I don't even remember the last time that I had laughed without forcing it out, or smiling because it felt good. No, I don't think happy was the word to describe me. I turned into the market parking lot and parked the car. We got out of the car and walked into the store.


	10. Just a Normal Shopping Trip

**Here's another chapter..2 in one day to make up for not updating!!!! Again, reviews would be amazing!!! Enjoy!!!~kt**

"So, what shall we eat?" I asked Sam. Sam looked at her. She was the craziest person he'd ever met. Well, maybe not the craziest, but she was surely different.

"Well, anything that moo's Dean will eat."

"So steaks it is." The two walked in the store. I had been here many times before, shopping for Bobby. I knew where everything was. We walked to the back of the store to the frozen section. Sam kept sneaking glances at me. I wondered what he was thinking. I picked up two packages of rib-eyes. Then I went down to the produce department and got four potatoes and a bag of carrots.

"Are you Irish or something?" Sam asked nodding to the meat and potatoes.

"Yeah, could you tell?" I joked holding up the potatoes. He chuckled to himself. He took the bag of potatoes, the meat and the carrots and put it in the basket that he was holding. "That's a good idea. Do we need anything else?" I pondered out loud.

"Yeah, I need to grab an apple pie for Dean." Sam said and picked up a prepackaged pie.

"You do understand that there is like 5 pounds of preservatives in that, right?" I asked him disgusted.

"Its Dean, he'll eat anything."

"Well he is not going to eat that," I declared. Sam gave me a funny look. "I'll make him a homemade one."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. I nodded my head and went down the baking isle. I got everything that I needed and we went to the checkout line. We grabbed the bags and headed to my car. We hadn't said much in the store. I popped the trunk and put the groceries in it. We got in the car and I pulled out of the parking spot.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know," Sam started. I looked at him confused.

"Hmm?" I responded not knowing where this conversation was going.

"When you had your vision, you were screaming and moaning, are you okay?" my face got really hot. I wish that he hadn't brought that up. I was trying to forget that it ever happened. I took the turn to the field that I was at earlier and parked the car. Sam looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I, well, I don't really like to talk about some things that I see when I have my visions, like this one, but I'm fine really." Sam looked at me skeptically. "The best way for me to cope is to try to forget about it and be distracted from it. That's why I almost always have music on in the car, or constantly doodling and doing things." Sam seemed to understand this and he nodded his head.

"I understand." He said and looked straight ahead as if he knew exactly what I meant. He probably did. I turned the car around and drove home. Home, how good it felt to say that again. I never realized how much I missed it. Sam helped me bring in the grocery bags.

"Did you get the pie?" called Dean from the den.

"Yeah," Sam called back as he helped me put away the groceries. Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Where is it?" I held up a bag full of the pie ingredients. "That's not a pie."

"It will be in an hour," I replied.

"Wow, your making me pie?"

"I'm making pie, so I guess." Dean stood there with a goofy grin on his face. "How come you never make me pie?" he asked Sam.

"'Cause, well, we are never in reach of an oven."

"Nice save Sammy," said Dean as he went back into the den with Bobby. I smiled at the brother's conversation. I washed the apples and put them aside. I turned on the radio that hung under the cabinets. It wasn't tuned so I did so. I stopped at a classic rock station, one that I listened to when I was younger. Sam sat at the kitchen table with his laptop. I began to peel the apples.

"So whatcha looking for?" I asked Sam. I heard a few clicks of the keyboard and he looked up.

"I'm doing research about the Sol. There is virtually nothing on this," he told me. My mood quickly dropped. I had temporarily forgotten about the Sol. I sighed. Dean joined us in the kitchen.

"I don't know how Bobby came across this thing or how he figured out it was you," Dean said, "There are only three books that even mention the Sol. How's the pie coming?"

"Just finished peeling the apples." He nodded, grabbed two beers out of the fridge and sat down next to his brother. "No thanks, I'm all set."

"Oh sorry, you're old enough to drink?" asked Dean. I knew I looked young; I was always being carded at bars.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-six." Dean kind of choked on his beer.

"Seriously?" asked Sam.

"Yup, I still get carded at bars." It was true, just last week a bouncer asked me for my ID. "So about tomorrow, what are we getting into?"


	11. Pie

**Here is another chapter!!! Three updates within one week!!! If you want them to keep comming this quick PLEASE review!!!! I thrive off of them!!!! If you would like to see anything happen in the story let me know. And a new preposition----review this story leaving either their name or a name in general and describe the appearence, I will make my favorite character the woman in white!!! and if you don't like the prepositions let me know and i won't do them anymore. Thanks!!! Enjoy!!!!!~kt**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything from Supernatural. (not even Sam) :'(**

"You can do research and Sam and I will do field work so you can get the hang of things okay?" Dean said. Who the hell does this guy think he is? We are going to clash. I knew it right then and there. I could tell that he was used to just him and his brother hunting, so naturally they would leave me out of the first hunt together. Then I remembered that they still think that I am just learning how to hunt. Ugh! Why didn't I tell them that I already know how to hunt in the first place? Oh yeah, 'cause then I'd have to tell them about why I started hunting, not going to happen. Only Bobby and I knew now, and I intended to keep it that way. I knew that Sam had told me the truth about him and Dean, but I did not reveal that much information about me. Hell, Bobby didn't even know about the visions until this morning.

I gritted my teeth as I responded with an okay. "But do we have any clue what it is we're hunting?" I asked, trying to cover my clear frustration.

"My guess is that it is a woman in white," Sam piped up.

"Oh gotcha," I said. I had dealt with them before. While tricky, they were still easy to kill, if you knew how. It was better if a woman hunted them because as they would go after unfaithful males and didn't have a habit of killing girls. Though, they would make exceptions. I finished cutting the apples, and measured and mixed all the ingredients for the pie crust into the mixing bowl that I had grabbed from the cabinet above. I laid the dough into the pie plate and cut off the extra dough around the edges.

"That's looking good," said Dean, "How long 'til it's done?"

"Probably about forty minutes or so."

"Hey boys," called Bobby from the other room. "I think I found something on Michael and Lucifer."

Sam and Dean rushed out of the room. I was interested, but not enough so to make me move out of the kitchen. I mean, I only just knew about Michael and Lucifer and the whole Sol thing. Yeah, it interested me, but I hoped that it was all just a bad dream, like the visions. I was currently mixing the filling to the pie. I heard the boys discussing the book in the other room. Sam came back into the kitchen and sat down angrily.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" I asked just to be annoying.

"The book said that the only way to end Judgment Day is for Michael and Lucifer is to duke it out and have one of them win." I put the filling into the pie pan and cut the strips over the pie. I opened the preheated oven and put it in.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. I decided that I liked Sam. He was a nice guy. I felt bad that Lucifer was after him.

"Well if you are the Sol, whatever that is, you can help us. I don't know how, but we can figure that out later."

"Okay," I said. Dean walked in the kitchen and sat down in the seat he previously occupied. I put the dirty dishes in the sink and turned the radio up. I started to sing along because I loved the song. It was my mom's favorite. She would sing it all the time when we were cooking. It was a ritual. It was her favorite Beatles song, it was mine as well.

"Take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her under your skin and then you begin to make it better," I sang.

"You like this song?" asked Dean curiously.

"Yeah my mom used to sing it all the time to me and my brother." My head started to hurt. Shit, I thought, not again. I gripped the counter to hold myself up. I got dizzy.

"Luna?" Sam called, "Luna!" he rushed up to catch me. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. A little late I thought. My vision started to turn black and fuzzy around the edges. I couldn't tell if it was from the vision, itself, or the fact that I had wailed my head on the counter.

**please review!!!!!~kt**


	12. A Little Hope After All

**Here's aanother chapter for ya! I still haven't gotten anything about the woman in white so if you want to be part of the story....PLZ REVIEW! I really appreciate reviews and feed off of them, they are what keeps me writing! Let me know if you have any suggestions or critiques! Enjoy! ~kt (I was extremely upset when Sam said yes to Lucifer! He HAS to come back! sorry if i ruined the season finale for anyone.) **

"Bobby!" screamed Sam. He was already furiously wheeling himself into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Bobby. His panic mode was setting in. Luna was like his daughter and she was sprawled out on the floor. "Luna! Luna!"

"She was singing along to the song on the radio and passed out," Sam said frantically. He reached out to touch her.

"Don't!" ordered Dean. "Remember what Cas said? We can't touch her or its like being sucked into Zach's own universe."

"Listen, I want you to get blankets and pick her up touching only the blankets and not her skin." Sam and Dean listened to Bobby and did just that. They picked her up and moved her to the couch. Her head was bleeding. Sam inspected the gash in on her head and decided that it would be best if they stitched the wound. He wondered what was so significant about that song that could have made her go into such an out of the blue vision. He threaded the needle and rubbed alcohol on her wound. He slowly started stitching the gash closed. Sam felt so sorry for Luna. He wanted to help the new hunter, and at the same time save her from all the monsters. She was pretty, he thought. She acted like Bobby sometimes, which he thought was funny. He wished that he could know more about this curious creature, named Luna.

Dean stood in the doorway watching his brother stitch Luna's cut. His thoughts were mostly of his mother. He wondered if that was why Luna had a vision in the first place. It was his mother's favorite Beatle song. Though, Luna had just said something about her mother singing the song. Maybe it was just a coincidence, then again, Dean didn't really believe in coincidences. He was worried that she was able to see into his past. That was the last thing she wanted her to see. The girl barely knew them, and they barely knew her. It would be awkward to say the least.

Bobby was sitting by Luna's side and holding her hand. He looked like he had done it many times before, and he had. So many times he had almost lost her to them, he couldn't count. Luna was actually his God-daughter. Her mother was his wife's neighbor before they got married, and his wife took her in when her parents went missing. Her mother had been a hunter. He had often told the story of when he found out that she was a hunter.

She had been living with them for just under six months when she left for two weeks claiming that she was going to visit a friend a few states away. He had left a few days after her going on a hunt. He checked himself into the same motel room that she was staying at. They realized then that they were both hunters. After that day Luna's mom, Margaret, and he became very close. They found out later that her parents had been killed on a hunt by a rougarou. Luna's mom met her father when she was working a case. He was a real FBI agent. Luna's mom saved his butt from a werewolf. From that day on they were inseparable. James was a good man, and he became a good hunter as well. They were both good people. He wished he could tell them all about their parents, but god damn it; they would have no part in the matter. Neither mother wanted them to know. Luna started to stir.

"Goddamn. What the hell happened?" Luna asked and her hand went up to her head.

"Don't move," instructed Sam. Luna froze. Sam was finishing up the last few stitches. Luna felt the tug of the thread and the needle pierce her skin. She flinched. "Sorry."

"It's okay; normally I would do it myself."

"Are you serious? I could never do that." Luna nodded.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"Not too long," Sam said, "just long enough for me to stitch you up and stuff. Like a half an hour or so."

"Oh, did the pie timer go off yet?"

"No," said Dean.

"Okay, uhh, Bobby?"

"What is it?"

"I have to show you something," she said. She moved her hand to where the stitches were on her head. She applied a little pressure and looked like she was in a bit of pain, but when she took her hand away, the gash was gone.

"How did you do that?" asked Bobby.

"I figure it might be because I'm the Sol." Sam and Dean were amazed. If she could do this without training to use her powers, maybe there was hope for them after all.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**(The next chapter may take a little longer than normal just to let you know)**_


	13. Finally a Good Night's Sleep

**Here is the next chaper sorry it has been so long...been super busy...I hope with the start of summer vacation I will be able to write more...Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Supernatural. Hope you enjoy! Plz review I love them...they make me feel warm and fuzzy lol... ~kt**

Two teenagers sat in a sixties or seventies style bedroom. One girl had blonde curly hair and the other a fiery red. The blonde got up from the bed and put on an album. Hey Jude started to play. The girls were singing along and dancing around the room. They looked so happy, so carefree. When the song ended, they collapsed on the bed.

"I love that song," the blonde stated.

"Me too," agreed the redhead, "So how are your parents?"

"Off hunting as usual."

"Yeah mine too. No matter how many times I ask they still won't take me on a real hunt."

"Mine either. When I grow up though, I just want to live a normal life. How about you Mags?"

"Well, I would like it, but I don't think I can escape from hunting. My mom tried and she's still in it after twenty years. I don't think you can ever be normal and live in a house with a white picket fence once you've started hunting."

I had been trying to get the vision out of my head since I had it. I knew the redhead was my mother. Her name was Margaret and was often called Mags by my dad. The blonde though, I don't know who she was. It must have been a friend or something.

I took the pie out of the oven and cooked dinner for everyone. Bobby protested saying that I should rest, but I ignored him. The boys and Bobby were ecstatic to eat something homemade. I'm pretty sure that Dean ate two thirds of the pie after dinner and I'm almost positive that it will all be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow.

I was lying in bed in hopes that sleep would submerse me into a dream world where there were no demons and Sols and angels. As usual sleep came and went with the nightmarish dreams I had been having. They sucked!

I took the picture that John had taken of me, my brother, and my parents at Hunter's Leap. It was called that because it was a cliff that was next to the ocean and if hunters had enough of the hunting, they would go there and take their last swan dive. Sometimes it was used for pyres for hunters that died in the line of duty. I had been there quite a few times, though I could bring myself to jump. I stood there for hours on end, looking down into the ocean's mouth below. Thinking, how bad could it be? It could only hurt for a sec, right? I would end up walking back to my old family home lock myself in my old room for days at a time. This was after Bobby kicked me out, that fall I reenrolled at Kansas State and four years later graduated college. When I went back Alec was there too. We had been best friends in high school and I lost touch with him that summer. I was still using the demon blood, but I was able to control my irritability a little better. As soon as I graduated, I went out on the hunt of my lifetime. I was finally going to bring Azazel down. Unfortunately, Ruby was all part f the plan to bring me right to him so he could see what I had become. I ended up killing Ruby, or so I thought, and Azazel sent me to hell. I was there for what seemed like forever. Continually tortured and healed. I would have done almost anything to get out of there. Anna, an angel, pulled me out of hell. I thought she was good until I had to be a vessel. I rode around being in the passenger seat in my body. I saw everything that the angel did. They were no better than the demons. I don't know how I got out, but I did and I stopped hunting, everything. I called Alec to come pick me up in the middle of nowhere when I finally was free. He did. He didn't ask me any questions and yet I told him everything, EVERYTHING. I told him everything that I had done from the time I was born to that very minute. He was shocked, but he told me that he knew I was special. That was Alec, my best friend. I lived with him, in his apartment. I went to night school to become a nurse, and became a nurse in the hospital down the street from our apartment. We would pick out cute guys at the local coffee shop and bet on if they were gay or straight. He would always win. I was living a normal life. Well, sorta, only if you count living with your gay best friend normal. Everything seemed the way it should be. The way it would always be. Or so I thought. A year or two after I moved in with him everything changed. It was November. I remember it being unusually warm for the month. I worked the night shift at the hospital and I thought I saw my brother in the hallway that freaked me out. I went home that night and laid down on the couch to put my feet up for a few minutes before I took a shower to get ready for bed. I looked up and there he was on the ceiling. I screamed and he burst into flames. I knew there was nothing I could do. I grabbed most of my belongings that I had and hitch-hiked to the Roadhouse. I stayed there until Bobby called me to come to his house ASAP. Jo was like a sister to me and Ellen, a mom.

Thinking about everything made me tired and I finally was able to sleep more than three hours.


	14. On The Road

**I feel sooo bad for not updating in months! I have extreme writers block right now and I want to let you know that I haven't given up on this story! If anyone has any ideas on what could happen next please let me know! Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Supernatural... ~kt**

"Hey Luna! Wake up!" yelled Bobby's voice from outside the door. I groaned. It was the first good night's sleep I had had in a long time. He pounded on the door. "Get your ass out of bed before a drag it out!" Bobby was less threatening now that he was in the wheel chair, but when Bobby said that he was going to drag your ass out of bed, he meant it. I had learned it from so many school mornings waking up to either a bucket of ice, water, or a really being dragged out of bed. I got out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun shone in my room. That was one thing I liked about my room. It always got sun in the morning. I grabbed clean clothes from my duffel bag and put them on. I walked into the bathroom threw my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs all packed and ready to go. Bobby was the only one home.

"Where are the boys?" I asked. Bobby looked up from his book.

"I sent them to get more salt. They were a little low," he told me, "Luna, the boys think that you have never hunted a day in your life. What did you tell them?"

"I didn't outright tell them that. They assumed it and I never corrected them. Did you tell them?"

"No. Boy, they will sure be shocked when they see how you can take on four vampires without backup, and still get the captive out alive." I remembered that fight. It was one of my first ones alone. I heard the rumble of the impala. It clicked.

"Bobby, are those …?" I trailed off.

"John's sons?" he suggested. I nodded my head. "Yep, have fun with 'em Luna. Kick some creature ass." He wheeled himself over. I looked at him realizing I had never asked what happened to him. As if he knew what I was thinking he told me that it had been a demon and he had been able to stab himself to kill the demon and not himself. I bent down and he kissed my cheek.

"Good luck Moon." He called as I walked out the door, starting my new days of hunting with the Winchesters. "Knock 'em dead. Literally!"

"Thanks," I said and walked out the door. The Winchesters sat in the impala looking impatient.

"Hurry up Luna! Throw your shit in the trunk and get in the back seat," said Dean who was in the driver's seat. I opened the trunk and threw my stuff in and got in the back seat. Dean shifted the car into drive and tore out of Singer's Salvage. Silence was overbearing in the impala. I put on my headphones and turned on my ipod. It must have been at least and hour and a half when noticed that Dean was trying to get my attention. I took my headphones out.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that we are going to stop at the next gas station and if you needed anything get it now," said Dean.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Still in South Dakota," said Sam.

"Where are we going?"

"Crandon, Wisconsin. About five more hours away." I hated not doing anything. I could spend hours driving alone singing to the radio. I couldn't sit still for more than thirty minutes doing nothing, however.

"Can I drive?" I asked. Sam turned around and looked at me skeptically. Dean gave me a 'yeah right' look into the rearview mirror. "Okay fine." We stopped for gas and Sam and I got out of the car.

"I'm going in, do you need anything?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm just going to use the restroom, and maybe grab some grindage." I went to the bathroom and bought a bag of barbeque potato chips and a bottle of grape soda. We were back on the road within fifteen minutes. I fell asleep within an hour of leaving the gas station.


	15. Welcome to Crandon

**SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have MAJOR writer's block for this story! I'm hoping that some ideas hit me soon! If you have any ideas, please let me know! Well, Enjoy! ~kt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam nor Dean...**

"You know she does have a sense of calmness about her when she's sleeping," remarked Dean, "unlike, when she's awake."

"Dean, why are you so against this girl?" asked Sam. He knew that Dean still hated Luna, for what reason, he did not know. Sam knew that he himself was like her. He didn't know why, but she trusted him. He could tell. It was just a gut feeling.

"You know," Dean said and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really have a reason. He just had a feeling that something was going to happen to this girl and it would be his fault. He actually thought that she was hot, but he had noticed that she had taken a liking to Sam right away. He wouldn't dare mention it to his brother however. Sam would never let him live it down. Dean wondered if Sam had noticed that Luna had taken a liking to him. Bobby even noticed it. Bobby told him that Sam was the first person she ever let stitch her up. Even he wasn't allowed to do it unless absolutely necessary. Normally, he told him, she would have told the person trying to help her to 'fuck off.' Needless to say, Sam was special.

Luna started fidgeting in the backseat. She was sprawled out across it. "Stop it," she mumbled, "Stop, I said Stop It!" she said a little louder. It was obvious she was having a bad dream. Dean sighed.

"Haven't I dealt with enough bad dreams for a lifetime?" Dean grumbled. Sam glared at him. Sam knew what it was like to have those kinds of dreams, having no way of stopping it, and already knowing the ending. Sam turned around in the back seat and gently shook Luna.

"Luna, Luna, wake up. Luna!" he called. She sat straight up. Her face was flushed and she was sweating. Her hair was tousled. Sam thought she looked cute like that. "You okay?"

"Can you pull the car over? I think I'm gonna puke," she said. Dean quickly pulled off the road not wanting her to wreck his precious car. Luna opened the door and Sam got out and rushed around the Impala. He held her hair back as she upchucked grape soda and barbeque potato chips.

"Ugh," Luna groaned as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You okay?" asked Sam, who was still holding her hair.

"Yeah, just too much crap that I ate," she said with a half smile, "I'm fine." Sam let her hair flow back to her shoulders. He walked back around to the passenger seat. He couldn't help but think that the food was not the cause of the puking. Dean still sat annoyed and paranoid in the driver's seat of the impala. This girl would be more of a problem then help. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Crandon," Sam told her. She looked confused.

"How long have we been driving?" She asked.

"About three hours why?"

"I thought it was gonna take five hours to get there."

"Not with my driving," Dean said and smirked. She really hated that smirk of his.

Crandon was a small town. It was nothing new. Luna had been to so many small towns they all blurred together. She stared dreamily out the back window of the impala. Children were playing in the park, couples walked hand in hand down the street, and people were waving to each other from car to car. It was as if they were on a Hollywood set. Everything about this town seemed perfect and calm.

Dean pulled the impala into an empty parking space in front of an old, crappy motel. He and Sam were used to the scene. They too had been to many small towns, all a blurry memory. As he was pulling into the parking space, dean thought of a dilemma. One room for him and Sam was fine. Two guys, two beds. Now, with Luna, two beds were not going to be enough, unless…no, she probably wouldn't sleep with him, or Sam for that matter. Dean didn't want to get two rooms. That would mean more of a chance to have the angels or demons able to find them and capture Luna. There was no way he was going to share a bed with Sam either. If she wanted her own room she could pay for it and it would have to be under her own risk he decided.

"I'll go in a get us a room. 'K Sammy?" Dean said. Sam looked over at him. Sam was a little confused. His eyes darted to the back seat where Luna was sitting. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother who had ingested a large dose of puppy love. "Luna," Dean called. "Luna." No response. "Luna!" She jumped.

"What?" She asked looking around and finally landing her eyes on the two guys in the front seat.

"We have to get a room and there are only two beds-," Sam explained.

"I ain't sharing a bed!" Luna interjected. "I'll sleep on the floor!"

"We were going to ask if you wanted your own room, but ok, you can take the floor," said Dean and got out of the car and walked into the motel office.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam. He seemed genuinely concerned. Luna scrutinized his facial features. There was a lot of emotion, a lot of worry. She hadn't seen anyone look that way when talking about her since Alec died. Alec always knew when something was wrong, and when he asked, he looked exactly like Sam did now. He reminded her so much of Alec. She figured that was why she let her past slip out when they talked, and why she didn't flip out when she woke up to him patching her up. "Luna?" he asked softly, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to earth

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. Sam didn't believe her, not one bit. He had dealt with people all his life. He knew how to read people and Luna, was not okay. He had assumed that it was because of the nightmare she had in the car. Sam was curious, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to push her to tell him. If he did that he would end up pushing her trust away and that's what he least wanted. Whether he or Dean liked it or not, she could help them with Michael and Lucifer. The sound of the car door being open and shut interrupted Sam's thoughts.

**Reviews are Awesome :)**


	16. Luna and Sam?

**Here is a new chapter :) I am glad to say that my writers block is gone and I have much more to put up soon:) Disclaimer I do not own anything from Supernatural. ~kt**

Dean had gotten in the car.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"Nope," responded Luna.

"Good. Our Room is 203, upstairs to the right. Let's go." He opened his door and walked around to the trunk of the impala and opened it. Luna and Sam followed. Dean heaved his backpack over his shoulder and moved out of the way so Luna and Sam could get to theirs. Luna tossed her not-so-light duffel over her shoulder and followed both Sam and Dean into the motel room.

"I call this bed!" declared Dean as he dropped his bag on it. Sam gave a little chuckle at the antics of his brother. Luna had noticed that they didn't really trust each other. It seemed like Dean hardly trusted Sam at all. Luna could tell, she was the same way with Bobby. She didn't really have reason to not trust Bobby anymore. Granted he had kicked her out but, he had a semi-valid reason, she thought. Luna dropped her duffel on the dresser and sat down on the other bed with her laptop.

"So, what do we know?" asked Luna opening her laptop and turning it on.

"We know that somethin' is taking high school boys and leaving their belongings along the sidewalk by the school," Sam explained.

"So why do you think it's a Woman in White? They don't usually leave belongings behind, or if they do then it's where they took them or killed them. It's usually unintentional," Luna reasoned. This wouldn't be a normal woman in white, if it was one at all. By the evidence Sam, gave her, it sounded more like a vengeful spirit than anything else. She looked up from her laptop. Sam and Dean were staring at her. "What? I know my stuff. I went to college for religious studies and symbolism. I took a few folklore and myth classes while I was there," she half-lied. She had taken those classes, but the real reason why she knew all that stuff from actually experiencing it first hand.

"Ok… so Sam and I will go out and interview the families and check with the police. You stay here and see what you can come up with. See if any of the boys had anything in common or whatever you need to do for research," Dean ordered. It was reasonable that he and Sam would do the fieldwork and Luna worked on a paper trail. He didn't want her doing fieldwork without training and getting hurt. Bobby would have their heads.

"There is no way I'm staying in a motel room all day while you two get to do the dirty work!" Luna was so used to working by herself doing all the work, research and in the field. She had been itching to get out hunting again. It had been two months from her last hunt. A shattered ankle had caused her two stay at the Roadhouse for two months with Jo and Ellen until she recovered. Luna had been searching for a case when Bobby called. After two months she was itching to do some fieldwork.

"Listen, until I think you're ready for fieldwork, you stay here," Dean ordered.

"Hmph!" Luna pouted. She had a plan though. "Fine. So what do you do for fieldwork?"

"Dean and I usually pose as FBI agents to go to the local precinct to check out evidence," Sam explained. Luna would normally do that but considering her current predicament, she decided that she would pose as a high school trauma psychologist sent by the state. She would wait for Sam and Dean to leave and then start to make phone calls to the school. Luna figured that she'd do research until they left though.

Luna laid out the articles over one of the beds. Sam and Dean were getting ready to go down to the station. Sam sure did look nice in a suit, thought Luna. She silently cursed herself for thinking that. She hadn't thought like that in a while. Grr…focus, she told herself. The first victim was Dan Olivegrove. He was a "valuable participant" in the swim team, or so said the article in the paper. He seemed like a popular student. Luna scanned farther down, hmm… girlfriend; Alicia Dina. She was a good place to start.


	17. Who Wants To Be Normal?

**Another Chapter! Told you my writer's block is gone! I still have another page and a half to type up but I have to find time! Reviews are amazing and I thank those of you who have been giving me reviews (they make me happy and a happy writer posts more chapters ;) ) Just a side note- Luna's duffel bag is about the size of a hockey bag and that's why she is able to hold so much stuff in it. Also if anyone has questions about the time line of Luna's past msg me either on here or at and I will give you the basics. Well, Enjoy! ~kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural (Sam, Bobby, Dean, etc...). **

I was waiting until Sam and Dean left the room to call the school. I talked to the secretary of the school and set up appointments with the friends of the boys who had gone missing. I dug through my duffel bag and took out my black pencil skirt and a white blouse. It was amazing that it wasn't wrinkled. I brought the outfit into the bathroom to change. The transformation of rough and tumbly hunter to sophisticated and professional psychologist was almost unbelievable. The wild mess of curls was carefully contained in a neat bun. All the war wounds from various monsters were hidden under a layer of cover-up. Pained, tired eyes were painted with black and gray. I put on a pair of flesh colored nylons that I had stuffed into the pocket of my skirt. Some days I wished that this would be my everyday routine but others, I couldn't stand it. Today was one of those days that I just couldn't stand being normal.

I tried being normal once. I really did. I went to college, got an apartment, and even a job as a nurse thanks to Alec. Alec was the reason why I tried to be normal. He lost his mom when we were in college and he never knew his dad. We were the only family each other had. After I came to live with Bobby we were best friends, and always were to the day he died. I never realized how much I loved him and how much he meant to me until he wasn't there. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything, but he was like a brother to me. He never wanted me to pursue hunting, always wanted to make sure I'd be safe. I never gave up hunting completely. I would always make sure to do sweeps of the city for anything out of the ordinary, aka supernatural. I would occasionally reset the protection spell on our apartment when he was at work. One stupid mistake was all it took to turn normal into hell. Ugh…I shivered. After two years it was still hard to think about. I put on my only pair of black stilettos, grabbed a black purse that I always kept with me and put my fake driver's license, credit cards, and a notebook in it. I took the motel key, locked the door, and walked down the street to the high school which I had seen on the way in.

It wasn't very far from the motel, just a couple of blocks. By the time I got there though, I seriously wanted to salt and burn these heels.

Finding the office and the person I talked to on the phone wasn't very hard. There was only one door in and out and the office was right next to it. An old lady, probably around 70, sat behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Beckham with the state education department. I talked with you earlier I believe," I said. The lady gave me a once over, a little creepy, I thought.

"Oh yes, I remember. I'm Louisa Greene, the school secretary, who did you want to talk to first?" Louisa asked. She was unsure of me, I could tell. No matter how well she tried to cover it up, I could read her like a book. She thought I was…well, how to say…underdressed, as in skimpy. She may have thought I was showing too much but in my experience, teenage boys were more willing to talk if you showed a little leg. All men would actually, if you played it right. Ahh, the simplicity of a man's mind.

"May I speak to the girlfriend of Dan Olivegrove first, um, Miss...," I looked down at my notepad, "Alicia Dina?"

"Of course, Alicia is such a good girl, it's a shame she lost him like that," Louisa said as she dialed the room number. "Hi Mary, this is Louisa. Can you send Alicia down to the office? The state sent a psychologist to talk to the kids about Dan, Jessie, and Michael's disappearances. Uh huh. Yup. Okay. Thanks Mary." She hung up the phone. "Alicia's on her way down."

"Thank you. Um, by any chance would you have a private room that I can talk to them in?"

"Let me ask Mrs. Flanagan and check." She shuffled down the hall to a door close by. She knew something. She said she felt bad for Alicia loosing her boyfriend, but called them disappearances to the teacher. Louisa came back and led me down the hall to a small conference room. "Sorry it's so small, but it's the only private place. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you very much," I said as she walked back into the office. I went into the little room. It looked like it hadn't been touched since the 1970's. I opened my purse and shut the door. I took out my EMF and quickly scanned the room. It was relatively calm except for a beam on the ceiling…maybe a death by hanging?


	18. A Day In The Life

**Finally found time to type up another chapter! I have a few more chapters written on paper, but finding the time to type them out is the hard part. Reviews are AMAZING :) ! Alright enough of my blabbing! Enjoy ~kt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the TV show Supernatural. **

The door and I swiftly put the EMF away.

"Alicia Dina?" I questioned. The girl standing in the doorway nodded her head. "Hi, I'm Lindsey Beckham from the state education department. I'm a psychologist and I would like you to talk to me about Dan, Jesse, and Michael. If you would like." Alicia stood there in the doorway sizing me up. She closed the door and sat down across from me. She seemed like a 'nice to your face, but I'm really a bitch' type of person.

"Dan and I were in love," she choked out "crying". I almost choked myself, at the L-word. God, why could people understand that it's just a chemical imbalance in the brain? I would have loved to slap the stupid-ness out of that chick but I had to act my part so I took out a package of tissues from my purse. "We were gonna get married someday."

"I'm sorry," I said trying, and hoping I sounded sincere, when I really wanted to do was bitch-slap this girl. What did she think? That life was a fairy tale? Guess what sweetheart, life's a bitch. Get used to it.

"Thanks," she said, "Jesse and Michael were two of Dan's really close friends. They knew everything about each other. They had been friends ever since I can remember."

"Do you know why they would all go missing?" I asked. Alicia glared at me. And this is when they freak out, I thought to myself.

"They were all good boys! All of them! I have to go back to class." She stood up and left. I just sat there taking it all in. There was no way that I could do this everyday. The door reopened and Alicia said, "If you want answers, talk to Henry Glaspin. He was their forgotten Beatle." And on that note she turned on her heel and strutted down the hall back to her class. I went back to the main office and asked Louisa to call down Henry Glaspin.

"Just to warn you, Henry is a…different, kind of boy. I don't think that he's going to tell you much," Louisa said. I wanted to ask her why but before I could, a six foot tall black-haired boy walked into the office. His eyes were an eerie ice blue.

"Ms. Beckham, this is Henry Glaspin," Louisa introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Here, lets go somewhere a little more private to talk." He nodded and followed me down the hall to the little room. I sat down in my previously claimed seat, and he sat down across from me, the one Alicia had previously occupied. "I'm here from the state education department. I'm a psychologist, so if you want to talk about anything I'm here to listen."

"I don't…can I go back to class now?" He asked flatly without even looking up.

"Let's talk a little first," I instructed, trying to play the role of psychologist. He didn't move so I continued talking, "I've heard that you are really good friends with Dan, Jesse, and Michael."

"Are?" he questioned, "Are they alive? Do you know were they are?" He looked up at me eyes still unchanged, which was odd because the wavering in his voice sounded genuine. "Ugh…these stupid things," he growled and slammed his hands down. He drew in a breath to calm down and moved his hands to his left eye, then his right. He looked at me again, and this time a pair of soft, scared brown eyes, red from crying, were staring back.

"Henry," I said, "I don't know if they are still alive or not, but if we want to know what happened, or where they could be we need some information."

"You said you were from the state education department. Why would you want to know details of the investigation? Are you working with the police or something?" He asked suddenly defensive and suspicious. I knew at once my cover was blown. I just hoped he would believe my backup plan.

"No I am not working with the police, but I do want to find your friends," I said hoping he believed me, because that was the truth. Just because I was a hunter and didn't help people legally, didn't mean I didn't have a heart. I knew what it felt like to lose a friend or two.

"You aren't with the education department…are you?" He knew that I wasn't. It was no use lying anymore.


	19. Busted

**Here is another chapter for everyone! So, so so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update my story. Thank you to my two faithfull reviewers :) ! Let me know what you think. I'm hoping to get another chapter up in the next week or two (keep your fingers crossed). Well, Enjoy! ~ kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam nor Dean Winchester **

"No, I am a private investigator hired to find these boys, your friends. If you know anything please tell me," I explained. I knew it was stretching the truth but hey, it's not like he would believe his friends got snatched by some crazy dead chick.

"Dan disappeared the day after his girlfriend found out he was cheating on her. He asked Mike and Jess about whether or not he should tell Alicia about the other girl."

"Did he tell you?" I asked. That was definitely motive for the girlfriend to kill or torture the missing boys.

"No, after last year our group kinda broke up. We were all unpopular until Alicia asked Dan out. Then he, Jess, and Mike got popular. I chose to stay behind. We hadn't talked much this year until Dan went missing. Jess and Mike came to me. They were pretty freaked out. They said that they were leaving Dan's house, the night he went missing, and as soon as they were a few feet away from the house they said they saw a teenage girl, blonde, I think they said, go into his house. They thought it was Dan's new girl so they went home."

"Why were they so freaked out? And where were his parents?"

"Dan's dad left him and his mom a long time ago and his mom is an airplane stewardess. You won't believe me on why they were so freaked out though."

"Try me," I said smiling.

"They said the girl had bruising around her neck and they said she was a zombie," he laughed, "Too many videogames I guess."

"Yeah," I said trying to push off the feeling that I got as soon as he said zombie. "Um, anything else you think might be important?"

"Nope, that's all I can think off right now. Let me know if I can help with anything else." He stood up said goodbye and walked out the door. I had everything I needed pretty much. I learned more about the case in fifteen minutes here than I would have in an hour of research back in the motel room.

I grabbed my purse and left the room. I stopped in the office to thank Louisa out of courtesy. I opened the door to the office and immediately regretted it. There were two men clad in black suits, one short and one Sasquatch.

_Shit! How the hell am I going to explain this one? _

"The bell's about to dismiss school, im sorry but you'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow if you want to talk to them," Louisa was telling them, "Oh, Ms. Beckham, is there anything else I can help you with?"

The boys turned their attention towards me. I swear their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. A sly smile was placed on Sam's face, while on Dean's there was a murderous glare. I couldn't help but smile at their reactions, and plant a smug, satisfactory smirk on my face.

"No thank you, I just wanted to thank you for providing the room to me and the students," I said sweetly.

"Oh it's no problem. Let me know if I can help you with anything else."

"Will do. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye." I walked out the door as the bell rang, ending the school day and I could hear the order of 'Come back tomorrow' coming from Louisa. The Winchesters came out of the office shortly after. The three of us walked silently outside. Once we were out of the school Dean grabbed me by the elbow. He was extremely pissed.

"Let go!" I hissed. I hated physical contact of any kind unless I initiated it.

"No you are going to come with us and I want to make sure you aren't going to go off on your own again," Dean said, obviously rip-shit that I disobeyed his orders. I didn't care if he was angry though. They only thing I was focused on was that he was making contact with my skin.

"I will give you two seconds to release your grip on my arm. If you do, I will be compliant. If not, then I will punch you so hard you'll have to sit on your food to eat it," I growled. Physical contact wasn't one of my most favorite things, which was why I was so surprised I didn't flip when I woke up to Sam stitching my head. I glared at Dean and I guess he either knew I wasn't kidding or didn't want to find out if I was bluffing or not because he quickly let go.

**Please Review! ~kt**


	20. Winchesters' Field Work

**A Super-Long chapter that was hopefully worth the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) especially angeleyenc and Carver Edlund for Reviewing pretty much every chapter I have written! I would love to get some critiques back on my writting so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Just a side note: Kathryn Willows is from CSI, Sam and Dean agents' names are from the band Bad Company, and Luna's is from Fleetwood Mac. Enjoy!~kt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Supernatural or CSI. **

_Winchesters'_

"Dean, do you think it's a good idea to leave her alone? I mean, Bobby did say that both Heaven and Hell are after her," Sam mused aloud while walking to the Impala parked out in front of the motel room. He took his usual seat on the passenger side as Dean got behind the wheel.

"Dude, she'll be fine. Quit worrying Sammy." Dean gave his brother his trademark grin and started his baby up. In reality Dean was also a little worried about leaving Luna alone in a motel room without any backup. Luna was an inexperienced hunter after all, who was on Heaven and Hell's most wanted list. Dean tore out of the parking lot and down the road to the little police station.

"So, uh, what are we posing as?" Sam asked his brother, trying to make small talk. The bond between them had been slowly deteriorating since Sam had started the Apocalypse. Dean didn't trust him, not one bit, and he made that very clear.

"FBI, like always," Dean answered him annoyed. Thank god that this was a small town and the police station wasn't very far away. The awkwardness in the car was suffocating. The monkey suits didn't help either. Dean parked the car and pulled out the cigar box of fake IDs from the glove box. He dug out their two FBI badges and handed one to Sam. They got out of the car and walked into the station.

The police station was small. It was nothing but a little office and a few holding cells. Dean walked up to the secretary behind the desk. Her back was to him but damn, she looked hot. Sam cleared his throat and she turned around.

"Hi can I help you gentleman?" The secretary asked Sam and Dean. Dean's stomach sunk when she turned around. She barely looked seventeen.

"Yeah I'm Agent Kirke and this is Agent Rodgers from the FBI." Sam introduced himself and Dean. The girl's eyes grew wide. She probably never had seen an FBI agent before.

"Oh my god, are you here because of the boys?"

"Yes, uh, can we talk to the detective in charge of the case if you don't mind?"

"Sure," she said. She knocked on the only door that was in the station. "Dad, the FBI is here to investigate the boys' cases." The door opened and out walked an older man, who was assumed to be the girl's father and also the detective working on the case. It was obvious that he hadn't slept in days.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," the detective said, "I'm Detective Willows. I've seen you met my daughter Kathryn." Dean nodded his head eagerly.

"Is there any place we can go to talk privately about the missing boys?" Sam questioned.

"Come right into my office," he stepped aside to allow the boys in. The agents sat down in the two seats across on one side of the desk while the detective sat on the other. "What do you gentle men need to know?"

"We would just like to take a look at the case reports and any evidence you might have," Dean said surprisingly professionally.

"Of course, but we don't have much to go on. In my twenty five years of police work I have never had a more difficult case. And the boys, such nice boys. Kathryn used used to baby-sit little Michael when she was in high school."

Dean's face lit up at this comment. This meant that the hot secretary wasn't jailbait.

"Well what do you have on the cases?" Sam asked being practical. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking. Dean was thinking of a hundred different ways to get Kathryn into bed.

"Here, take a look for yourself," Detective Willows said and handed Sam four folders. Sam opened the top folder and read. It said that no one had seen anything; no evidence was recovered except the boy's belongings at the school. There was no hard evidence either; no DNA, no weird minerals or elements, such as sulfur.

"Hmm, this is odd," Sam stated, "Would you mind giving us a copy of these?"

"Copier isn't working so just take those."

"Okay, thanks. And if you find anything else out here's our number. Don't hesitate to call," Sam said handing him a business card. The guys walked out of the office and Sam walked out the door. Dean however, hung back and was going to try and get Kathryn to go out with him to grab a drink, but she was on the phone and flirting with the person on the other end. Damn it, Dean thought. He stormed out to the impala, got in the driver's seat and slammed the door.

"You okay there Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Fine," Dean replied, "Next stop is…?"

"I was thinking the school, talk to some of their friends. Maybe see if they were into some black magic or something."

"Hmm, maybe. Coulda gotten into some bad mojo." They drove in silence to the school, which was just a few blocks away. As they walked into the school Sam couldn't help but remember how good it felt to be in school. It was the best time of his life, kinda. They walked to the office.

"Hello, I'm Agent Rodgers, and this is Agent Kirke from the FBI. We were hoping to be able to ask a few students some question about the missing boys," Dean said doing all the talking this time now that the secretary wasn't a hot, young thing.

"The bell's about to dismiss school, I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow if you want to talk to them," the secretary said. The door to the office opened. "Oh, Ms. Beckham, is there anything else I can help you with?" Sam and Dean both turned their heads toward the door. Ms. Beckham was none other than Luna.

Dean could feel the anger rising to his face. He had ordered her to do one thing, and she disobeyed. How the hell was he going to teach her how to hunt if she didn't listen to him? He was going to flip a shit when they got back to the motel room.

Sam was amazed at Luna's 'I don't really give a shit what you think' attitude towards Dean. Sam had a feeling that she wasn't going to listen to Dean no matter what. She hadn't particularly liked him from day one.

"No thank you, I just wanted to thank you for providing the room to me and the students," Luna said as she put on a show for the secretary.

"Oh it's no problem. Let me know if I can help you with anything else."

"Will do. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye." She walked out the door as the bell rang.

"You boys will have to come back tomorrow if you want to interview those kids." Seeing as the school day was officially over Sam and Dean made no effort in arguing with her. They left the office and walked out of the school with Luna just a few steps ahead of them. Sam wondered what Dean was going to do. He could tell he was pissed.

Once they were out of the school, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Luna by the elbow.

"Let go!" She hissed and gave him a nasty glare.

"No you are going to come with us and I want to make sure you aren't going to go off on your own again," Dean said as his nostrils flared from the pent-up anger against her and everything else going on.

"I will give you two seconds to release your grip on my arm. If you do, I will be compliant. If not, then I will punch you so hard you'll have to sit on your food to eat it," she growled. Sam tried to repress a snort, but ultimately failed. His brother glanced at him and decided that a public fight wasn't the best idea while posing as an FBI agent. Dean was also a little afraid of Luna. You couldn't blame him though, she pinned him to the ground the first day she met him.

The three walked back to the impala and drove back to the motel room without talking. They all knew that all hell was going to break loose once they got back.

**Please Review :) **


	21. Fall of the Peacemaker

**Snowdays= More Chapters! :) Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long for another chapter. I usually write the chapters out in school when I'm bored (don't tell my mum lol) and my trouble is trying to find time to type them out. So my New Year's resolution is to update at least once everyother week. I know it doesn't Sound like a lot, but it's a start. Well, enough of my blabbering, Enjoy! ~kt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

Winchester

As soon as the door closed she knew there was going to be war. She was going to tear Dean a new asshole. No one touches her without consequences! Dean was seething too. After Sam had started the apocalypse he had been really, how to say, sensitive, when people disobeyed his orders now.

"What the hell was that?" Luna and Dean yelled at one another. The two started screaming at each other. Sam just sat on a bed rubbing his temples. He figured that if they weren't done screaming in ten seconds he would intervene. He could understand Dean's side of the argument. Luna was a new hunter and with heaven and hell after her, it wasn't safe. He couldn't exactly see the reason why Luna was upset but he figured it had to do with Dean grabbing her elbow. Well, time's up, he thought.

"Hey," he said. They ignored him. "Hey!" He yelled louder. They stopped screaming and looked at him.

"What?" Luna snarled. She reminded him of a lioness about to make the kill. She was riled up and ready to start swinging.

"Would you both just chill out?" Sam said desperately. He was not in the mood for Dean's attitude, nor Luna's as he found out.

"How do you expect-," Luna argued but Sam cut her off.

"Just stop. We are all adults, not a couple of teenagers, and we are going to resolve this without yelling and screaming."

"How about punches?" mumbled Luna. Sam chose to ignore the snide remark made by the newest hunter. He sighed realizing that this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Okay, Dean, you first. Don't yell," Sam instructed. Dean looked at Sam like he had three heads. Sam and his girly ways, Dean thought to himself. He grumbled a few choice words to himself, but followed Sam's instructions all the same.

"Luna, the basic part of hunting is trusting and listening to your team," Dean stated calmly. Sam could have sworn he was saying that because of him and turned away. "Something could have happened at you, and even if nothing happened, if we came back to the motel room and found it empty we would expect the worse."

Sam could see Luna calming down and relaxing a little. She still held her stance with her arms across her chest with one leg bet making the opposite hip pop. Her hair was frizzled and her blouse was messed up from being all riled up. He noticed that her facial features were those of a poker player, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had years of practice in. No one had that good of a poker place with just becoming a hunter. You had to have been in the business for at least a few years before you were that good. Sam was starting to doubt that she was a new hunter. She still was pretty cute in Sam's eyes. She seemed bi-polar though.

"I, uh. I never thought of it that way," Luna said lightly. Maybe Dean wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Maybe he just had bad mood swings like she did. Sam's heart fell when he heard Luna spoke. She was gonna fall for Dean! Damn it! Dean always got the girls.

"Plus, we haven't taught you how to fight, or shoot a gun. Girls aren't really good at doing that," Dean had to add in. Luna lunged at him, fists flying. Sam jumped up off the bed. Well, at least Luna wasn't falling for Dean. Sam was able to pry Luna off Dean, although with some difficulty. He held her back as she thrashed about and Dean stood up. He put his hand to his lip, which was split and bleeding.

"Son of a bitch! What was that for?" Dean yelled.

"Hey, you have nothing to complain about. I'm not good at fighting. Do you want me to take a shot at shooting?" Luna retorted. Sam couldn't help but to think it was a pretty awesome comeback. She stopped thrashing but Sam still held her tight. He couldn't help but notice that she smelled good. She smelled like leaves and earth, but in a good way. In the way it smells right after it rains.

"How come you're not freaking out about Sam holding you back, like you were when I did it?" Dean questioned. Did they know each other before they met at Bobby's? they seemed a little friendly with each other and if Luna had bad dreams and visions, who knows if they met with all the stuff that went of with yellow-eyes. What if Luna was actually a demon? Maybe the Sol had already been killed and Luna was possessed. Dean walked slowly to his duffel bag.

Luna froze. In all the commotion, it hadn't dawned on her that Sam had been holding her back. It was weird though, the usual super-sensitive prickling sensation she felt when others touched her wasn't there. Sam's touch was warm, but soft and cool at the same time. She hadn't fully realized how tall and strong Sam was. He had to be at least a foot taller than her and trying to wriggle out of his grasp was like trying to wriggle out of stainless steel. She realized that both brothers were expecting an answer.

"I, well, I…didn't really notice because I was so intent on killing you," Luna said.

Dean unscrewed his flask of holy water and pretended to take a sip, but instead threw its contents onto Luna.

**Please review :) ~kt **


	22. In Your Letter

**Another Chaper! Two in one week? It's amazing! (lol) I really like this chapter. It gives a little insight on what's to come ;) I might have gone a little overboard with the whole arrows thing (you'll know what I mean when you get to the part) but I was listening to Alice's Resturant by Arlo Guthrie and well, yeah. I'm on a role with ideas for the story so as soon as I have time I'll post another chapter! And I thank you for all the reviews (warm and fuzzy XD) Enjoy!~kt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester...**

"What. The. Hell?" Luna screamed through clenched teeth. Dean froze. The holy water wasn't doing anything to her. "Did you just throw holy water at me?"

Sam held Luna closer and tighter. She wasn't dripping wet, but Dean had thrown enough even to have Sam get a little wet. Luna started struggling and then dropped to her knees. Sam wasn't sure if it was her trying to make him think that she wasn't going to do anything, or if the holy water was actually affecting her. Sam looked at Dean for understanding, but he looked as confused as Sam felt. Luna started to struggle against him again. This time, however, almost in a panicky way.

"Sam, let go. Please, let go. I won't attack anyone. I promise," Luna said. She could feel another vision starting and she knew if anyone touched her they would see the same thing she did. The number of visions she had had in the past two days usually was the total after a month. She was going to have to talk to Bobby to see what he could do about it. She struggled against Sam. She had to break free before the vision exploded. Luna didn't want either one of the brothers to know about her past. Granted not all the visions she had was about her past. A lot of the visions had to do with Sam and Dean which until they had met the only thing she had to go on was the descriptions Jo and Ellen, mainly Jo, gave her while she was staying at the Roadhouse. That reminded her that she still needed to pick up a radiator fan for my '71 Plymouth hemi-cuda so I could get her fixed and back on the road again. She wasn't going to risk leaking her secret for a second.

Sam slowly released his restraint on Luna. Her hands flew to her head and she repressed a moan. It clicked, she was having a vision. Sam instantly, and easily, picked her up ignoring the protests from Dean that touching her was going to send him into the vision.

"Dean," Sam said, lying Luna on the bed, "I'm not going to-."

"Sam!" Dean yelled. His brother doubled over in pain. He reached out to help him up.

"Dean. Stop, it's Luna. Cas was right," Sam explained in short gasps. He managed to climb on the bed next to Luna who was stone still. Sam could feel himself entering the mind and vision of Luna.

Dean watched helplessly as his brother twitched and then just stopped.

"Does anyone freaking listen to me?" He yelled frustrated. He thought that the days of visions and nightmares were over. What was he going to do? Well at least he knew she wasn't a demon. It was as reassuring as he hoped though. This just meant that she was _that_ crazy. Well the best thing he could do right now was try and figure out what was going on with Crandon, Wisconsin, while the other two were on some sort of supernatural trip.

In all the commotion, Luna's purse had spilled its contents onto the motel room table where she had thrown it upon entering the room. He picked up a tape recorder and an opened notebook. What he thought was a tape recorder was actually and EMF detector. Smart chick, he thought. Crazy, no more like freaking insane chick, but smart nonetheless. While looking through the notebook he came across her notes from when she was at the school. There were random words with arrows and stars going to random sentences which made little sense to him. Well, it was the most they had to go on and until the sleeping beauties woke up he had to try to figure it out on his own.

He started with the first page that had:

_EMF- ceiling (rafter) = hanging?_

That had to mean where she got some readings from the EMF. For a newbie she was good. He had to give her that, but would never admit that to her face though. The next part had the word cheating, and arrows pointing to all of the missing boys names, but there was a name that he hadn't seen before, Henry Glaspin. There was a star next to the first missing boy's name and an arrow pointing to Alicia Dina, whoever that was. This girl sure had a weird way of thinking. He turned the page to see if there was anything else in the book when a small piece of paper fell out. He opened it up and it was a note.

_Dearest Luna,_

_I miss you baby girl. I haven't seen you in forever. When are you going to see your handsome knight in shining armor again? I have an apartment in the city. You should come by sometime to see it. Maybe even move in if your not busy running off somewhere again. I wish you would just call me. I don't even know where I'm going to send this letter. Bobby told me he hasn't seen you in at least a year. He misses you Luna I can tell. You have to go see him again. I know you think he was wrong, but don't hold a grudge he's all the family we've got left. If you get this write to me, or call me. I miss you._

_With All My Love,_

_Alec_

Dean read over the note twice. He suddenly understood why Luna was so crazed. This must be the reason why she became a hunter. She had the cookie cutter life that Sam had wanted so bad, and it was taken away because she was the Sol. Dean realized why Luna was such an emotional rollercoaster, or temperamental. She was still unstable after what she had been through. He could have said the same thing about his dad. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. He folded the note and put it back in the notebook.

He glanced at the two on the bed. They would make a cute pair, he thought to himself. Sam needed someone to lean on right now because his big brother wasn't there. Dean wanted Sam to be happy and when Luna was in a good mood, which seemed rare, she seemed like a good match for his brother. The only thing he was worried about now was if Luna would take the chance of taking another shot at an apple pie life.

Dean leaned against the wall watching the two. If he didn't know better he'd say they were moving closer together. Luna was the first to break the stillness and curled-up facing Sam. As if he had seen the discomfort in her Sam instinctively brought his arm around her. As the two came back into consciousness they realized how they were positioned against each other. Luna quickly scampered away, a glowing scarlet quickly running up her neck and face. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. She darted to the bathroom with out saying a word. Sam sat up. He looked like hell.

"Dude, you think our childhood was messed up?" Sam said when he noticed Dean was watching him

**Please Review! (*puppy dog eyes*) **


	23. In The Still Of The Night

**Don't you just love snow days? Snow days = more time for me to write = more chapters! Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm not sure if I totally love this chapter. I used the exorcism from The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Spirits, Demons, and Ghouls, by Alex Irvine. Well, Enjoy!~kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Supernatural. **

"Luna?" Sam whispered out. He had woken up in a dark bedroom. The single window was open, which allowed an extremely cold breeze to enter the room. The bedroom was quite large. There was a single bed against the wall, a dresser on the wall opposite and a desk on the wall opposite the door next to the window. On the bed, surrounded by stuffed animals, was a small child. "Luna?" he called for a second time. The little girl stirred.

Luna's head pounded. Not this, she thought, not again. She was back in her ten year old body. It was going to be two-thirty in the morning soon. He would be coming soon and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He'd take her young body for a joy ride. Luna stirred in the bed. She couldn't sleep like this. Luna heard a voice. Oh no, she thought. She sat strait up in the bed and looked around. There in the middle of her bedroom was a giant. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

She had told him not to touch her! What the fuck. She angrily got out of bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

Sam looked down at the girl that barely reached his bellybutton. "Luna?" he questioned once more.

"Yeah, who else?" she retorted. Once they woke up in real life he was going to get it!

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"My bedroom." Sam looked puzzled.

"Of course, the year would be 1994. I'm ten Sam." She looked up at the giant that now stood a good two and a half feet taller than her.

"Luna," Sam said worried, "What happened when you were ten?" Luna laughed bitterly. She had that wild look in her eyes. She was scared, Sam could tell.

"Well you just had to follow me, so you get to watch it first hand! You just couldn't trust me enough to wait for me to get to know you guys a little better to have me trust you and tell you about what actually happened sixteen years ago. I knew stuff about your guy's past and you didn't think it was fair did you?" she accused.

"No. I picked you up from off the floor and put you on the bed and while doing that you must have gone into you vision pulling me with you. I honestly didn't try to follow you in your vision," Sam explained. He didn't want Luna to be mad at him too. He needed a friendship with someone. The night light in the room flickered. Luna glanced at the clock's glowing red numbers that read two thirty.

"It's show time," Luna said smugly, but he could see that she was nervous. She walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers. A cold gust of air blew in through the window bringing with it a cloud of black smoke. It manifested itself into a shadow of a person, pulled back the covers and entered Luna through her mouth. The ten year old screeched and arched her back. She got out of the bed, her eyes glowing a bright yellow in the dark room.

"Looks like someone forgot to wear their charm bracelet to bed," the girl said tauntingly. Sam froze. He was dead. He and Dean had killed him. He couldn't be here. Wait; if Luna was dead then this had to be part of her past.

Luna couldn't do anything to stop him. She had to sit back and watch Azazel use her body. She had been in this position at least ten times since the first time.

Sam followed Azazel out of the bedroom and down the hall to another room. He walked in behind the young Luna and observed a bed with two sleeping figures. She crept over to the side where the man slept.

"Nighty-night Father dear," the possessed Luna sneered. She reached under the pillow and twisted her father's neck and he was dead. In the meantime the woman had woken up. She grabbed a knife from under her pillow. As Luna walked around to the other side of the bed, the woman attacked her.

"Lena!" she raggedly said after being knocked into a wall, a defensive move made by the demon. Sam watched helplessly as the man lay dead on the bed and the woman losing the fight.

"Why, you seem surprised Margaret. Don't you remember me?" The demon teased. The woman's eyes went wide.

"Azazel," she whispered. She ran towards Luna knife bared and again was thrown against the wall.

"Mommy, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me mommy," the ten year-old said. Sam gasped. This was why Luna was such a flight-risk, temperamental, person. Luna walked over to her mother's limp body.

"Lena, be strong Lena. Fight him. Fight him," Margaret cried. Luna picked up the knife that was knocked from her mother and held it close to her mother's neck. "I love you Lena." The knife glided slowly across her throat, leaving a crimson line in its wake.

"Mom!" yelled a boy around twelve with the same colored hair as the mother. "Lena what are you doing?"

"David I presume. Such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Azazel," Luna said while getting off the body of her now dead mother.

"Lena cut it out!" The boy cried. Sam suspected that he wasn't more than thirteen years old. He was scared. The family didn't seem like a family of hunters, but the mother had kept a knife under her pillow and knew Azazel. Sam couldn't figure out what the connection was.

"Lena's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" Azazel walked toward the scared boy. "Remember Mommy said we had to look out for monsters and the Uncle John hunts them? Well I am one. I'm the reason that your Uncle only comes around once or twice a year. He's looking for me. I'm the one that killed his wife. And now I'm the one that killed your parents." The boy pointed a gun at Luna.

"I'm sorry Lena," David said and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed and stuck in the wall. Azazel used this time to knock the revolver out of the boy's hands and turn it against him.

"David. Tsk tsk tsk. Such a silly boy; trying to kill a demon with a revolver? You know that would just kill your sister." Azazel raised the gun to David's head. He didn't even flinch. Sam was impressed. The kid was barely a teenager and he faced this demon without fear.

"Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine domini nostri jesu christi erdicare-." A shot rung out in the room making instant silence.

"Now that's better. What am I going to do with you little Lena? You are awfully powerful but I doubt that you'll side with me after witnessing our playtime. It will be a shame wasting such power like yours."

Sam heard a noise coming from the hallway. He wondered if it was another sibling. Who came in through the door shocked Sam.

"Dad?" he whispered. John crept up behind the demon. It spun around and lunged at him. John plunged the knife into Luna's abdomen. She crumpled to the ground.

"Lena, are you okay?" John asked the little girl. "Here drink this." He gave her a flask which Sam assumed was holy water.

"Uncle John?" asked Luna, her eyes fluttering. "It hurts," she whispered as tears ran down her face.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." John held her close and smoothed down her bed-head hair. The room started to blacken. The vision was ending and Sam knew more about Luna then he ever had intended. He wondered what she was going to be like when they woke up.

As he started to regain consciousness he felt a warm body curled up against him and he put his arm over it. He opened it up and realized it was Luna. At that same moment Luna's eyes fluttered open and realization hit her like a brick wall. She scrambled out of Sam's arm and bolted to the bathroom. Sam sat up and turned to Dean. He stared at him looking for some kind of clue of what he saw.

"Dude, you think our childhood was messed up?" Sam asked. It was the only thing he could think of to describe what he had seen. Luna was really Lena, Azazel had possessed her, making her kill her whole family and his father had known her and had, he presumed, saved her.

**Please review! :) **


	24. Time After Time

**I am on a roll! This is a super-long chapter based on the normal size of my chapters! I just couldn't stop writing it! I really like this chapter especially the convo that Bobby and Luna have (such a awww moment:)) I would have written more but it's like almost 1:30 am and I have to get up early. But you guys don't want to read about my personal life, you're here to read so Enjoy!~ kt (p.s. I know the title of the chapter is a Cindi Lauper song, but it reminded me of the Bobby and Luna scene and the Sam and Luna scene.) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural (including Jo, Ellen, Bobby, the Roadhouse, Sam, nor Dean. **

Why? Why did Sam have to be so nice? Luna wished he had just left her on the floor. Now that one knew about her past it was almost certain the other one was going to know soon. She just hoped she would be able to explain what really happened. Luna turned the water on in the sink. She splashed water on her face. She looked at herself in the warped mirror. She still looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her face was slim and narrow, a sign of her 'I'm just not that hungry' phase. Of course she had gotten over that a few months ago. Her past was out. The one thing she had kept hidden, kept bottled up, for so many years, had gotten out. Realization hit her like a brick wall. Maybe it was a sign for her to finally stop running from her past, stop pretending like it never happened. Maybe it was time for her to tell her story. She took out her cell phone and scrolled down her contact list stopping on Bobby's name. Her thumb hesitated on the send button. It had been awhile since she had really talked to Bobby about anything. Sure they had kinda made up but he had missed a lot of years. And who knew, maybe it was just a business exchange. She had to risk it though; she needed to talk to someone, to him.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had struck up another argument.

"Dude, what did you see?" Dean asked extremely curious and exciting about what their new partner was hiding.

"I, I can't tell you?" Sam responded. He wanted to tell his brother what he had seen, but every time he tried he couldn't bring himself to words.

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean asked furiously. His own brother was against him; was favoring the newbie over him!

"No Dean, seriously, I can't! Every time I try to tell you I get tongue tied. Maybe there is a spell that the vision has that makes me not able to say anything about what I saw. Like with Bobby, he can't say anything about Luna's past." Dean looked at his brother and shook his head still not totally believing.

In the bathroom Luna sat on the counter talking to Bobby. Tears made glistening track marks down her face. This was the first time they had made their escape in sixteen years.

"Hush Moon, Hush. Azazel can't hurt you anymore. He's dead, he's gone and never coming back." Bobby tried to comfort Luna over the phone.

"But Bobby, Sam saw everything!" Luna wailed. A new round of tears shown in her eyes.

"Luna, maybe it's time to tell. Your past is your past and nothing is going to change it. The best thing you can do is move on, and not dwell on it. And I remember one very wise-cracking idjit about sixteen saying that everything happens for a reason, and life is too short to have regrets. She said that right after I came back from visiting my wife at the cemetery. Now I hope that same idjit will take her own damn advice and figure out what the reason is." Luna chuckled. She remembered that day. She had gotten home from school and Bobby was moping around the house. When he had told her why she had gone off on a whole spiel on how everything happens for a reason, whether it is good or bad.

"Bobby, I think you're right," Luna said barely above a whisper. Her sixteen year old self was right. Everything did happen for a reason. It was time to stop hiding her past. It made her who she was today. She wanted to be like herself ten years ago, and she was going to be. Somewhere between Ruby and Anna and Alec she had lost the mean of what it was to be Luna, and it was time to figure out what that meant again. "It's time to let it all out."

"I'm glad Moon. I'm proud of ya." Bobby was glad his advice had worked. He wasn't sure she would still listen to him after all these years. When he had seen her number on his caller ID he had been sure that she had ditched Sam and Dean and was walking to his house or something.

"I want you to meet me at the Roadhouse in two days. Call Ellen and Jo and let them know. If I'm going to tell, Jo and Ellen deserve to know too," Luna instructed, "Oh and can you bring a radiator fan for my hemi-cuda?"

"You still have her?" Bobby asked in disbelief. She had built that thing when she was fourteen and fifteen. Finally finished the damn thing when she got her license. Won a lot of drag races with it.

"It's a him Bobby, remember? I didn't want to call it a her 'cuz Alec said that the car and I would be lesbian lovers?"

"Yeah, now I remember. What's his god-awful name again?"

"Rodolfo! And it's not awful!" Luna defended her car. He was the closest thing she had a relationship with.

"Hey, do you know if Sam can say anything about your past to Dean?" Bobby asked suddenly. Luna hesitated before answering.

"I'm not sure but I can hear arguing from the bathroom. It doesn't sound good do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah give the phone to Dean. I'm going to try to explain this to him."

"Hold on one sec," Luna said. She put the phone down on the back of the toilet and looked in the mirror really quick. Her eyes were still a little red from crying. An act she did not like admitting. She splashed her face with water again and dried it off with a hand towel. She picked the phone back up and unlocked the bathroom door. "Wish me luck, I'm going into battle."

She exited the bathroom. Sam noticed immediately because he was facing the bathroom door. Dean however, continued his rant.

"The chick is freaking insane! I can't believe you won't tell me what you freaking saw! Bobby introduces us to her and you immediately side with her on everything! I can't believe you're-."

Luna cleared her throat signaling to Dean that she was standing right behind him. For some reason she didn't have the extreme desire to kill him. Even after the fact that he had called her a 'freaking insane chick'.

"Bobby wants to talk to you," Luna told him while holding the phone out to him. Dean took the phone sheepishly. He was kinda embarrassed about the fact that she had heard him when he called her insane.

"Hi Bobby, what's up?" Dean asked. He walked away from Luna and Sam. Sam stood up and walked over to Luna.

"Hey, umm," Sam started to say.

"I know what you saw Sam," she cut in gravely suddenly becoming serious again. Sam nodded his head. What could he even say about the vision?

"I, uh, I just want to let you know that I didn't tell Dean anything." Luna whipped her head up at him, shocked.

"I thought that you two told each other everything?" Luna asked.

"We do, but I can't tell him," Sam said frustrated. "and I mean I tried to tell him that and he won't believe me. Every time I go to tell him my words become mush."

"It's probably because of the spell I did when I was younger. It included anyone who knew about my past. It must still work," Luna told him.

"I want to ask you so much. Not to be rude about it or anything, I just, I'm here if you need someone," Sam said. When Luna heard those words it was like someone had lit a match somewhere in her empty mind. Someone cared about her again.

"Thanks, and I'm going to take the spell off soon. I told Bobby that I'd meet him at the Roadhouse. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I told Bobby we'd meet him there in two days."

"Why?" Sam asked. Luna wasn't sure she wanted to tell him or not so she just kept it simple.

"I have to do something, and Bobby has to bring me a piece for my car."

"Wait, how do you know that we will be done in the case in two days?" Sam asked curiously. Dean came back to the part of the room where Luna and Sam were.

"Bobby says it's Luna's spell that is making you tongue-tied," Dean said to Sam.

"Told you so," Sam muttered and Luna made a small smile.

"Anyways," Dean said noticing the little interaction between the two. Bobby said he'd meet us at the Roadhouse in two days to discuss something with us and for you," he looked straight at Luna, "to reverse the spell."

"Okay, fine," Luna said dismissively. "Can we get back to our current case now?" The brothers nodded and Luna got up and picked up her notebook. "Okay, so while you guys were out doing 'field work'," she made air quotes for field work.

"I was actually doing some of my own research. I was interviewing the friends of the first missing person. According to his girlfriend, he was such a good guy, and they were gonna get married." Luna said the last bit with such an over the top lovey dovey voice making the boys, even Dean, smile.

"However, according to his friend, he had cheated on his girlfriend and she broke up with him. The other two boys that are missing new about the affair. Here's the real kicker, the chick that he was having an affair with was dead. Total necrophiliac.

"He even described her as having bruises around her neck, which matches up perfectly with the EMF readings I got at the school. In the room I was in, I got high readings around the center ceiling beam, to which I associated a hang."

Dean and Sam just stared at her. She had basically figured out the case in three hours at most. Sam was impressed with her ability of reasoning. Definitely a college trait, he thought.

"Nice work Luna and I mean it. I think you earned yourself a beer," Dean said with a half smirk. "We can do some research on it tomorrow morning. You and Sam can go to try to find a library with records to see if you can find any suicides that happened at the school."

"Not to be a pile driver Dean, but I don't think we have a tone of time. Any boy who knew about the affair has gone missing. The boy I talked to doesn't have a ton of time before he gets taken. Either tonight or tomorrow night will be his last night, and my money's on tomorrow night."

"I think Luna may be right," Sam spoke up.

"Yeah," said Dean, "okay, we'll do some research tonight but as soon as nine o'clock comes around, we are all finding a bar." He sat down at the little table. "I am so going to need a beer by then," he mumbled.

**Thanks to angeleyenc, Autumnb93, Carver Edlund, and Kinthinia for reviewing! (Reviews = warm and fuzzy :) please ) ~kt**


	25. Nerd

**Sorry this one is so short. I promise I will make the next chapter bigger and better. Today's my bday so the next chapter is going to be a week or two because I dont have this weekend to write. Well, please review and Enjoy! ~kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters in it... **

Luna carefully removed her touch screen laptops from her bag. Sam's eyes grew wide as she turned it on.

"That is and awesome laptop," Sam told her transfixed on the new shiny object in front of him.

"Thanks. I got it a few months ago. Still trying to figure it out but I already love it," said Luna. She got up and took a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt out of her bag as well. "I'm gonna go change." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Luna wriggled out of her skirt and threw on her worn out jeans painted with numerous blood stains, though now they looked like dirt marks. She unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged on her sweatshirt. She opened the door and put her work clothes back in her bag and half sat half bounced onto the bed, her laptop bouncing with it. Sam nearly screamed as the laptop bounced scarily close to the corner of the bed.

"I'm gonna look into the school records to see if there are any deaths," Luna said to the room. She took out her headphones from her pocket and plugged them into the laptop. She placed one bud in her ear and let the other dangle. Dean was shifting through three files of paperwork on the boys while Sam was looking through his father's journal to see if he could find a specific creature that would leave the belongings of their victims in a public place. Luna typed in the key words to what she was looking for and almost in an instant got the results she wanted. "I got us a name."

"What? No way!" Dean said from the table of papers, "Even Sam can't hack or do research that fast!"

"I don't have to hack. There's this really cool thing called connections, and I've got them," Luna said smugly. Sam went over to the bed and leaned over her shoulder to check out the findings.

"Wow," he breathed. The data base was amazing. You could get anything you ever needed to know about a case on it.

"What are you talking about? The laptop or Luna? I can't tell," said Dean, being a smart-ass. If his brother was gonna have a crush, then Dean was gonna make the best of it. Sam flushed red instantly and to Dean's amusement so did Luna. Of course the red in Luna's case was hidden behind a veil of auburn hair.

"I was talking about the data base Luna has," Sam said hoping to sound nonchalant.

"Well, ya nerd, coulda fooled me," Dean mumbled but loud enough for both Luna and Sam to hear. The comment earned him a death glare from Sam.

"Anyways," Luna interjected sensing the tension between the brothers, "A girl named Kaila Greene hung herself in the meeting room at the school when she was seventeen, back in 1971. The obit says that she left behind mother, Hellen and, whoa."

"What?" Dean asked earnestly.

"She leaves behind a sister, Louisa Greene," Luna read.

"Wasn't that?" Sam started.

"The school secretary? Yeah," Luna finished. She scrolled down through the file. It didn't give much info. Just a picture and where she was buried was relevant.

"Dean and I can question her tomorrow. I'm not leaving you out at all. She is under the assumption that you are with the education department and she thinks we are FBI," Sam reasoned. He hoped she would try to kill him like she did Dean. He didn't think she would. Luna seemed different to him now. Not just because of what he had saw what she had to go through, but the way she acted now was different than when he had first met her. Hell it was different from when she had woken up from the vision. Something in her had snapped and he couldn't tell if that was for better or for worse and he had to honestly admit that it scared him a little.

"Yeah, makes sense. I just want in on the kill. Do you think Louisa is controlling her sister's spirit?"

"It's possible," Dean butt in, "It's also possible that it is a vengeful spirit or a woman in white."

"So what are we going to do for two hours?" asked Luna looking at the clock that read five o'clock. "I like to wait until the people at the bar are a little tipsy before I go drinking. It makes me seem like less of a bitch."

"Okay so, uh, maybe Dean and I can go questions families or Louisa?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I would say to hold off on the families, question Louisa tonight and then if we still don't have enough info then we bother the families."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, I guess I'll just stay here," Luna replied.

"Are you actually going to stay here?" Dean asked her skeptically. He had no reason to believe that she wouldn't just run off again.

"Yeah it's not like I can actually do anything."

"Why don't you come with us? You can stay in the car," Sam suggested. Dean and Luna both looked at him funny. More or less an 'Are you fucking serious?' look. Luna shrugged her shoulders. As much as she was going to be bored, it was better to be sitting in a car then a motel room alone she figured.

"Eh, why not?" Luna said getting up. "Are we stopping back at the motel room before we hit the bar?"

"Yeah, I ain't gonna go to a bar in a monkey suit," said Dean. Both brothers were still in them.

"Okay." Luna typed Louisa Greene into her database and got her address. She wrote it down and handed it to Dean. "Let's go!"


	26. Bat Out of Hell

**Alright new chapter! This one isnt a major chapter, just the hunt really. It may seem a little rushed but I'm just trying to get them to finish so I can get them to the Roadhouse. If you like my story I encourage you to check out a collaborative story I'm working on with my friend Autumn. It's called Renegade and it's under the pen name autumnb93. Check it out, it's gonna be epic! Thanks to everyone who review the last one! Enjoy!~kt **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything recognizable from Supernatural**

They had been her house for almost an hour and a half. Luna's stomach growled. It was already past six thirty and the last time she had eaten was the grape soda and barbeque chips that she had upchucked on the side of the road. Her stomach gurgled again. She poked it.

"I know you're hungry, just shut up." It gurgled in response. She growled in frustration at it. If they weren't out within ten minutes she was gonna hotwire the impala and drive to the bar herself. She crawled over into the front seat. She ducked down under the driver's side and found the wires necessary to start the car. She looked back at the house. Their backs were to her and if Louisa had planned on killing them, she was sure she would have done it already. She stripped the wires and hit them together. "Come on, Come on, you can do it."

The engine sputtered and then roared. She was sure that the boys had heard. Luna glanced back at the house. The boys were still talking to Louisa, though she thought she had seen Dean twitch. Luna got comfortable in the driver's seat and put the pedal to the floor. The impala took off like a bat out of hell.

Luna loved the way the impala rode. She had driven it since she was fourteen every summer with Uncle John. She turned the radio on and found Dean's cassette collection. After a quick glance at some of the tapes she decided on the radio. She tuned it to a Meatloaf song.

"Will you raise me up will you help me down will you get me right out of this god forsaken town?" Luna sang along to the song. She looked up from the radio to see a blonde girl about seventeen who was far from living. Luna swerved to the side of the road and jumped out of the car.

"Hey Kaila! The blonde turned toward her allowing Luna to see the limp Henry in her arms. Luna ran straight at the ghost. Kaila dropped Henry who woke with a start.

"Lindsey?" Henry said.

"Get into the car!" Luna ordered and he did as he was told. Kaila slammed Luna into the wall of the closest building. She could already feel a few bruises coming. Luna pushed Kaila off and shot her with rock salt out of her sawed off shotgun. She ran back to the car. Henry had taken up the passenger side. "Hold on."

Henry nodded his head and Luna tore out and pulled a u-turn. She sped down the street to Louisa's house. The boys were finally coming out and Dean looked pissed as all hell. She rolled down the window.

"Don't argue. Get in, and I'll explain," Luna barked. Dean was about to protest but Luna cut him off, "Now."

The two got in the back and Luna took off again back toward the building where she had last seen Kaila.

"I was hungry. I hotwired your car then I saw Kaila with this one," She briefed them pointing at Henry on the last note. "What the hell were you doing with her anyway?"

Henry looked sheepishly away. "I uh, I kinda tried a Ouija board and it brought her to me."

"You did what?" yelled Dean. The kid was obviously a dumb ass.

"Dean chill," Luna said from the front seat. It bugged the hell out of him that she was driving his car; _his_ baby. "Why?"

"I wanted to get all the others back. It's my fault they're gone!" Henry sobbed in the front seat. "They were all at a party when Alicia found out that Dan had cheated on her with Kaila."

"Wait, Kaila killed herself because she was pregnant with James Olivegrove's child. He broke it off with her the week before she found out. Louisa said she told him and he called her a liar and told her to never talk to her again," Sam informed Luna.

"So is it revenge on James?" Luna mused aloud.

"No! I'm the one that drew Kaila out of her grave! It was a dare from the guys. I would finally be able to be their friend again. But everything went wrong. Once she appeared she left. They thought nothing of it until she appeared at the party. The next night she took Dan."

"Henry chill out, we're gonna do the best we can to get your friends back," Luna tried to sooth the blabbering idiot. "Where is she buried?"

"Lakeside Cemetery. It's down this road and take the next left," Henry told her. "Do you think the guys will be there?"

"Honestly?" Dean asked. He turned around in the front seat to face Dean and nodded his head. "They are all probably dead."

Henry turned back around. "Lindsey, is it true?" Luna looked at him. The hope in his eyes was overwhelming, the dread slowly creeping in. She didn't want to tell him that his friends were probably dead and had been since the night they had gone missing. She knew the feeling.

"I don't know," she whispered. She focused on the road straight ahead. The radio was still playing. It was background music in the silent car. Henry turned to face the road again. The fact that he indirectly killed his friends was finally sinking in. Gone were the tears. They had been replaced with anger. Luna had known that feeling all too well. She was going to have to talk to him after this whole thing was gone.

"It's on your left," Henry spoke monotone. Luna swung the impala into the cemetery. "It's in the second row fourth one in."

The three hunters got out and grabbed shovels out of the trunk. Henry sat in the car still.

"I can't believe how stupid the youth is nowadays," Dean grumbled. The other two nodded in agreement. They all started walking to the grave. Luna looked back at the car. Henry sat there looking straight ahead. She had to do something.

"I'm gonna go talk to the kid. I'll be back n a sec." Sam and Dean watched her run back to the car and knock on the window.

"What's up with her?" asked Dean. Sam shrugged his shoulders and got to digging.

Luna knocked on the window of the impala. Henry jumped and opened the door. Luna dragged him out by his shirt and threw him against the car.

"Listen," she spoke sternly. He rolled his eyes. He had snapped quickly. She slapped him across the face. Sam and Dean looked up from digging to see the kid rubbing his cheek. Dean smirked.

"What the hell?" Henry said.

"Listen to me got it?" Luna spat. She wasn't angry with the kid, but he wasn't going to listen to her without her being firm. Henry nodded. "You more than likely got your friends killed by a ghost. Realize this now and man up. You are at fault now go take responsibility and help those two dig up the corpse so they can torch it and end this whole thing."

"Why? She already took my friends, what reason do I have to live? I killed them."

"Well guess what? You are going to end this cuz if you don't there are going to be many other boys that are going to die. Now either you are going to go help or you can wallow in self-pity and live a cold lonely life." Henry stared at her then walked over to Sam and Dean and started to dig. Luna smiled to herself. One more person saved, hopefully. She walked over to the grave with a can of rock salt, gasoline, and a match book. Sam cracked the coffin open. Henry looked like he was going to puke. Luna dowsed the corpse in salt and gasoline. She handed Henry the matchbook.

"Want to do the honors?" she asked and he lit the match and then the book. He dropped it and watched the fire burn.

They all left shortly after. Dean drove back this time. Luna sat in the back with Sam. There was still something bothering her. Why had Kaila dragged Henry out of his house? Why would she go through the trouble if she was just going to kill them anyway?

"Where did I pick you up?" Luna suddenly asked Henry.

"By Dan's house. Why?" Henry said.

"His parents aren't around a lot are they?"

"No his dad left them and his mom is an airplane stewardess. She left for another flight trip last Sunday. She didn't even care about Dan."

"Dean go to Dan's house," Luna ordered.

"Why?"

"It's where it all started. Dan's father was the unborn child's father. My guess is that's where they, well you know," Luna explained. Dean spun the car around and headed to Dan's house. Sam jimmied the lock and they were in.

"What are you looking for?" Henry whispered.

"Your friends, idiot."

"The police scoured every inch of this place."

"But not as well as us," Dean countered. "Here, don't shoot unless we tell you." Henry took the sawed off shotgun that Dean handed him.

"I thought she was gone."

"It's precautionary," Luna said to shut him up. She turned on the light to the kitchen and living room. There was a door under the staircase. She opened it and looked around. It was small but there was something odd about it. "Sam help me with something."

Sam walked over to her. She got in the small space and laid down. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, if you're seventeen and you don't want anyone to know that you're doin' it, where ya gonna go?"

"Crawlspace," Dean answered. "But you're barely five feet and you don't fit."

"Exactly my point. The door is actually bigger than the opening. Someone put walling up to make it smaller."

"So you want me to try and take down a wall?"

"Exactly." Sam got into the crawlspace with her it was a tight squeeze but they managed it. Luna sniffed in Sam's scent. It was a mix of earth and smoke from the fire, but she could make out a small hint of cologne or aftershave. Sam pounded against the wall and eventually it snapped in half.

"You were right," Sam said in awe. All three boys were bound and gagged and looked a little worse for the where but alive nonetheless. They helped the young teenagers out of the hole. Henry looked like he was going to cry again. When all the boys were out Luna turned toward them.

"Listen, none of you will tell anyone about the tree of us finding you. It was all Henry's idea and he found you. Henry you do not tell anyone that you dug up and burned a corpse, it's a felony. You'll go to jail. Now no more Ouija boards, black magic, hoodoo, voodoo, or resurrections cuz next time you all could easily wind up dead." With that said the three hunters left the boys to reunite and discuss their tales of surviving their "zombie attacks."

They walked back to the car and got in.

"I need food before I starve to death!" Luna said exasperated.

**Please review and check out my collaborative story Renegade!~kt**


	27. Imagine

**Another chapter because my school decided to be stupid and make this week my February vacation. Oh well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story! Again, PLEASE check out the story _RENEGADE_ by autumnb93. The story is co-written by myself and my friend Autumn. If you do read it let us know what you think please! I really like the Sammy/Luna moment in this chapter and also the Sol powers. Well, to my readers; Enjoy!~kt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam nor Dean **

Dean dropped Sam and Luna at the hotel and he went to get food for all of them. They had agreed on a quick burger and fries from a local joint. Luna wasn't even going to argue about the nasty, greasy diner food. She was so hungry she could eat a cow.

Luna and Sam walked into the motel room. Luna hadn't really thought about the sleeping arrangements since she had gotten there. Now that it was almost time to get rest for the long drive tomorrow she was dreading the fact that she had to sleep on the disgusting floor. There were probably cockroaches the size of her under the bed just waiting for her to fall asleep to eat the skin off her bones. The thought made her shiver.

"You okay?" asked Sam noticing her shiver. His voice broke the train of Luna's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she said nodding. She took a pair of boxers and an extra large t-shirt out from her bag and went into the bathroom to shower and change. "I'll be right out."

Sam watched her go into the room and shut the door behind her. His shoulder hurt him from when he rammed the wall in. Sam heard the shower start. He checked the mini fridge for ice but there wasn't any. He left the room to go search for an ice machine. He quietly closed and locked the door behind him and walked down to the office. He looked around and spotted the ice machine. He got the ice and went back to the motel room. He hoped that Dean would come back soon. He was starving. As he went to unlock the door to the motel room he heard singing.

It was good singing too. It was a song that Sam wasn't used to. It was calm, not at all like Dean's Metallica or Led Zeppelin. He turned the knob on the door and walked in. Luna stood in the middle of the room with just a bra and boxers on.

"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one, I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as one," Luna sang her back to Sam. She had her iPod in and hadn't heard the door open. She whipped around on 'one' and immediately pulled the nearest blanket up over herself. Before she had covered herself up Sam had gotten a good look at Luna. She was amazing. Her stomach was lean and muscular. Her chest wasn't that big but it was fitting with her figure and the bra she was wearing had emphasized them, though not on purpose it seemed. Sam quickly realized he was staring.

"Sorry," he said quickly and looked down allowing her to grab a t-shirt and put it on.

"It's fine," she said. She never had much self confidence, but they way Sam had looked at her made her feel like she runway model. Luna couldn't be mad at that. "What's the ice for?" she asked trying to make the air a little less awkward.

"I think I bruised my shoulder trying to break the wall," Sam explained. The air was already becoming less awkward. Sam held a bag of ice up to his shoulder and sat down. Luna walked over to him.

"Can I see?" she asked skittishly. The powers of the Sol allowed her to heal herself. She wondered if she could heal others as well. She was a little nervous in asking Sam. Luna could tell she was starting to have a crush on him. Sam was getting under her skin and she couldn't help it. He was compassionate, which was a rarity in the world of hunting. She had only found herself and Bobby to have any compassion when she was younger. Even John wasn't compassionate. He was driven by revenge. Yet, so was she, and so was every other hunter she had met. Did that all make them bad people? No. It made them who they were.

Sam removed the ice bag and Luna could see the swelling and discoloration instantly. "Sam, why didn't you say something before? You might have a hairline fracture in your clavicle."

"It didn't hurt until we were back in the car," Sam reasoned trying to play tough.

"That's when the adrenaline wore off." Luna touched his puffy shoulder gently barely touching it. She kept focusing on Sam's face to detect any sign of discomfort. She pressed a little harder and he winced. "Hurt?"

Sam bowed his head, "yeah," he said quietly. Luna was nervous but she wanted to help.

"Can, can I try something?" she asked. Sam looked at her questioningly. Concern and uneasiness filled her hazel eyes. Sam studied her face. It was slender, but not naturally. Her nose was rounded and small, but fitting her face perfectly. His eyes trailed down to her lips. They were of dusty rose color and voluptuous. "Sam?" He was jerked out of his gazing.

"Oh, yeah, um, what did you have in mind?" he asked. His cheeks were warm. Luna had caught him staring. Did he like her? Luna asked herself. He had been staring at her face for a while. He could have just been scrutinizing her to see what she was going to do. She reasoned.

"Um, well, I don't know how to explain, but just trust me." She didn't want to tell him because she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Okay?"

"Alright, um, can you, can you take off your shirt and sit of the bed?" Luna stumbled over her words. Sam smiled at her little blunder and did as he was told. Luna watched in awe at the muscles he had. She had seen some nice looking guys in her life when going to the gay bar with Alec, but damn, Sam took the cake. Now she was even more nervous and uncomfortable.

"This okay?" he asked. He looked up and saw the discomfort in Luna. He didn't know exactly why but he assumed it had something to do with him being shirtless.

"Uh, yeah." Luna sat next to him on the bed facing his shoulder. She raise one hand and placed it gingerly on his shoulder itself and then placed the other on his shoulder blade. "Does this hurt?"

"No," he told her and turned his head to look at her. She was afraid of hurting him.

"It's going to be really hot for a sec then it's going to get really cold. Once I start I have to finish okay? There is no going back once I start," Luna explained. Sam nodded his head still wondering what she was going to do. "I figure that if I can heal myself, then I can probably heal others."

"I'll give it a try. It's better than having to get a cast for my shoulder." Sam looked Luna right in the eye. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her energy. She felt her hands warming and looked up at Sam. He was cringing.

"Sam it's okay, almost over, almost over," she said trying to sooth him. Her hands were burning now, even she felt the pain. Sam groaned and tightened his muscles. He squirmed underneath Luna's hands. She straddled him to keep him from moving so much. The heat was dieing down and it was turning to a cold numbing sensation. Sam rested his head on her shoulder breathing heavy.

Dean walked into the room bringing food. "Come and –. Holy shit!" He started to say and then noticed to two on the bed together. "Way to go Sammy!" Luna and Sam looked up at Dean and then noticed the position they were in.

"It's not like that Dean," Sam tried to explain. The pain had subsided in his shoulder. Luna unwrapped herself from Sam. "Luna just fixed my shoulder."

Sam turned to Dean to show him his red, but healed shoulder. Sam would never admit that it hurt like son of a bitch though.

"Where's the food?" asked Luna changing the subject. She didn't think that Dean would be up for all her Sol mojo crap. Dean handed her a bag and she dug in instantaneously.

"So I figured we would just leave for the roadhouse tomorrow and if we get there early, then whatever," Luna said.

"On one condition," Dean said, "you are NOT allowed under any circumstances to drive MY car."

"It's not like I've never driven it before," Luna said giving him a little attitude because she was getting kinda sick of him. She didn't even realize that she had just given away the fact that she had known their father.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked picking up on this slip-up. Luna sighed. She was just going to explain the whole thing tomorrow anyway, why not start tonight.

"I knew your father. When I was in high school he would take me on hunts. And before you go ballistic on me, ask Bobby. It's true." You could see the steam coming out of Dean's ears.

"So you're not a beginner hunter? You've been hunting for a long time?" Luna nodded. She couldn't tell if Dean was frustrated, angry or just plain fed up. The three finished eating in silence. "It's going to be a long drive tomorrow so we should get some sleep."

Luna had been sitting on the bed with Sam. She looked over at her sleeping bag and then at the floor. She huffed and got off the bed.

"I know we haven't really known each other long, but I'll share my bed with you if you want. I saw a few, uh, bugs crawling around earlier so you might not want to sleep on the floor," Sam offered. Luna smiled. She was scared out of her mind, but it would be nice to sleep next to someone again.

"Thanks Sam," Luna said as she slid under the covers. She had put on a hoodie and flannel pajama pants after eating. Sam got under the covers on his side.

"No problem."

"No sex while I'm sleeping in the same room!" Dean ordered from his bed. He was happy that Sam was finally getting a real girl again, but he wished it was anyone besides Luna. The girl just bugged the crap out of him. Her mood swings were worse than any demon's he knew.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said in retaliation. He turned around to face Luna whose back was to him. He moved a little closer but she moved farther away. Luna rolled over to face him. She looked scared. She was scared. She hadn't been in the same bed with a guy in over two years. And even then, it was Alec. Sam raised his arm inviting her to cuddle into him. She shook her head and put a pillow in between them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sam rolled over and turned his back to her. He thought she liked him. She was sleeping in the same bed as him. He wondered what went on in that mind of hers. He fell asleep thinking about it.

Luna listened to Sam's even breathing. She moved the pillow back to under her head and fell asleep, dreading tomorrow's confessions.

**Let me know what you think! :) ****Check out _RENEGADE _by autumnb93!**


	28. Fire Of Unknown Origin

**So here it is; the long awaited chapter of Luna's past. It has a little bit of everything in it, some sexy Sammy action, some brotherly Dean action, and some fatherly Bobby action. I would again like to say, if you like this story PLEASE check out **_RENEGADE_** by autumnb93! It is a collaborative story between myself and her. The characters are kickass and it is updated more than this story so if you're bored 'cause I haven't updated PLEASE go check it out! Well, enough advertising for this chapter, Enjoy!~ kt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Azazel, John, or The Roadhouse. However the Sol is my original idea. **

Luna woke up to her head rising and falling to a rhythmic beat. She snuggled into the warmth in her hazy state of consciousness. After a few minutes of lying there she felt warmth tighten around her waist pulling her closer. She was just about to sit up when she felt the body under her move. _Shit!_ She thought, _she had fallen asleep and sometime during the night she had curled up to Sam. Fuck! _

"Seriously Sam?" Dean said putting his shirt on at the end of their bed. "I know I've done some kinky things, but with your brother in the same room, dude that's just gross."

Luna struggled to get up but Sam had an iron grasp on her. "Dean, nothing happened. You saw us fall asleep on the opposite side of the bed!"

"I know, but I just like messing with you, and pissing Luna off is fun." Dean gave his award winning smirk. Sam huffed. "I'm getting coffee and breakfast. What do you want?"

"Just whatever," Sam replied, wishing that his brother would quickly leave so he could talk to Luna alone. When he woke up this morning the first thing he felt was her breath on his chest. It felt right to have her in his arms. She felt right there. Dean walked out the door. _Finally_, Sam thought to himself. He loosened his hold on Luna's waist.

Luna stayed there for a moment longer before sitting up. She was falling fast and hard and she didn't like it, not at all. She couldn't control anything. She sighed.

"You okay?" asked Sam. He was worried that what he had done had pushed her away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said without looking at him.

"I didn't put you like that. I swear," Sam said defending himself so as she wouldn't get mad at him.

"I know, it's fine Sam. I just wasn't expecting it, and when you didn't let go even after Dean made the comment, it's just. I don't know," Luna said getting out of bed. She grabbed her duffel bag and made her way to the bathroom.

"Luna," Sam called. She turned around to him still sitting on the bed, "For what it's worth," he paused, "it was nice."

Luna's heart did a back flip. She felt like a sixteen year old hormonal teenager again. She liked it. It was nice to feel something than nothing at all. A shy smile planted itself on her face, and she turned away, not before Sam noticed though.

They had been driving for a little over four hours. The impala had been overwhelmingly silent. Dean had been singing along to the same Blue Oyster Cult tape for the past hour. Luna took out her journal and a pen and started writing in it. Sam was sleeping, again, and Dean was too focused on BOC to care. She opened it and a picture fell out. Luna reached down to pick it up.

"Who is it?" Dean asked startling Luna and causing her to hit her head on the seat in front of her.

"What?" she asked rubbed her head.

"The picture, who is it of?" Dean asked again. Luna leaned over the back of the front seat and held the picture out for Dean to see.

It was a younger looking Luna, maybe about two or three years ago, and a nice looking guy about the same age. They were both very dressed up.

"It's my friend Alec and I at his sister's wedding," Luna explained. _Alec_, Dean thought, _he was the name at the end of the love letter he had found. _He wondered if he and Luna had been more than just friends.

"Just a friend huh?" he joked lightly. She nodded and slumped in the back seat again. Silence over took the impala again and Dean turned up the music.

"Fire of unknown origin took my baby away, Fire of unknown origin took my baby away," Dean sang along to the tape. If there was any a song Luna couldn't stand it was this one. She hadn't always hated it, in fact she loved BOC. Since Alec died though, she couldn't stand listening to the song.

"Can you turn it off please?" she asked Dean hoping that he would just comply and not turn it into an argument.

"Why? I like this song," Dean said.

"Just, please. You put anything else on just, not this one." He glanced at her through the rearview mirror. Luna looked anything but tough at this moment. He knew Sam had seen something really bad about her past, and maybe giving up this one battle would make Luna loosen up a little more. Maybe talk a little more. He wondered how this was going to go once they were at the Roadhouse. He turned off the tape and put the radio on. "Thanks."

Dean had to have some kindness in there somewhere. Sam wasn't with him without reason, even if they were brothers. Luna knew of Dean's kindness; she had witnessed much of it in her visions. Dean didn't trust her and she knew it. She was the outsider looking in.

"You know, I always tell Sammy if he thinks to hard his head'll explode," Dean jeered, noticing Luna was staring out the window. She half-ass laughed.

"You remind me of my brother," She said sadly. Dean took in this new information. Maybe he was getting somewhere with her.

"What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"His name was David, David Bowie. And yeah I'm serious," She added knowing that Dean wasn't going to believe his name.

"Any relation to the singer?" Luna shook her head no.

"How much longer 'til we get to the Roadhouse?" she asked.

"About another hour or so."

"Wake me when we get there?" she asked and laid down across the back seat of the impala.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Luna wake up," Dean said pulling into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. Luna stirred and sat up. The first thing she noticed was Bobby's car. He had gotten here early, she thought to herself. There was no backing out now. Dean pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

"Luna you okay?" Sam asked. She looked really pale and about to puke. Luna nodded and the boys got out of the car. She slowly followed. Sam held the door open for her. The bar was empty, which was unusual.

"Bobby!" she screamed almost desperately. Sam watched her. She looked like a little kid who had lost her parents in a big department store. "Bobby!"

"What? Luna, what?" Bobby called back. Luna whipped her head back and forth looking for him. She spotted him, ran and nearly tackled him out of his chair.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry for everything," Luna sobbed into his shoulder.

"Luna, chill out. It's okay," Bobby tried soothing her. He smoothed her hair down her back. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I have to." Luna released Bobby and walked behind the bar.

"What are you doing Moon?" Bobby asked. Luna pulled down a bottle of Jameson and poured a shot.

"Liquid courage," she stated simply and downed the brown liquid. Ellen and Jo sat at the bar. Sam and Dean moved closer. Luna jumped up and sat cross-legged on the bar.

"My mom, Margaret, was a hunter; my dad, Michael, was part of the FBI. It was love at first kill," Luna sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"It's okay Moon," Bobby comforted.

"They were married and soon my brother, David was born. Two years later and along came me, Lena Marie Bowie." She noticed Sam watching her. Dean's posture shifted to an almost edgy stance. Ellen and Jo leaned into one another. Luna continued, "Everything was normal, for the most part. I mean, I had to wear a protection charm bracelet, we couldn't go to church, and instead of CCD we had hour long lessons of the supernatural and learning Latin. By the time I was ten I knew more about the hunting world than the most experienced hunters. I was also the target of Azazel, unknown to me and my family. One night, after a day of teasing at school for the charm bracelet, I took it off and went to sleep. This allowed Azazel to use me a meat-suit to kill my family. He started with my dad, who had never entered the hunting world and didn't have a chance. He moved on to my mom who tried to fight, but the fact that it was me that was fighting her, Azazel took it to his advantage and slit her throat. The fighting woke my brother up who tried to use a gun, and then tried an exorcism, which resulted in him being shot in the head." Luna paused. It was a lot for a person to take in. Hell, it was still hard for her to comprehend it.

"So you killed your entire family?" Dean asked disgusted.

"So it would seem," Luna replied hastily.

"Watch it boy. It wasn't her fault," Bobby said in a threatening tone. He nodded at Luna to continue.

"John Winchester saved my life. He was the one that ran the knife through my stomach and relinquished Azazel from my body. To me John was like an uncle to me. Anyways, after that, he drove me to Bobby's house, where I stayed until I was eighteen and got kicked out. But it wasn't for drugs like Bobby thought. I had been out practicing my aim when Ruby, a demon, decided to pay me a visit. She spoke of revenge and justice, and I believed her. I started drinking demon blood to become powerful enough to take down Azazel. The back-stabbing bitch warned him ahead of time and I was killed in battle. I was dragged down to hell because of the demon blood. I stayed there for six months. Being tortured everyday for what felt like sixty years." Luna looked at Dean when she finished. He turned away. He felt like an ass for what he said earlier. He couldn't blame a ten year old for killing her family. And now that he knew she had been in hell, part that mentioned Ruby. She must know, he thought to himself.

"I was ripped back to earth by Anna, I was grateful at first but then she made me her bodysuit for the next five months. Once I, somehow broke free, I found Alec and went to college and tried to live a normal life. Until two years ago it was great. I came home from my shift at the hospital to find Alec on the ceiling, dead; he burst into flames not long after I noticed. I had known that Azazel had been dead for a few months now, but not so sure it was a copy-cat demon. I still don't know what happened. After that I gave up normal and hunt again. That is until Bobby called me. And that's my life in a nut shell," Luna sighed. As much as she hated to talk about it, it did make her feel better. Jo and Ellen gave her a hug and then went to bed leaving Bobby, Dean and Sam to talk to her.

"Listen," she said before the boys could say anything, "I know what you think and frankly, I'm not in the mood to be called a murderer, demon, monster, angel ass-wipe or anything like that. So take whatever you have to say and shove it." Luna walked over to Bobby and hugged him. "It feels so good to be back," she whispered.

"I never stopped missing you, Moon." Bobby hugged her tight, not wanting to loose the closest damn thing he had to a family again.

"Come on ya idjits," Bobby said trying to regain his composure and end the touching moment. "It's time we all get some rest. I have a case for you in the morning."

Luna watched as the boys cautiously moved around her and Bobby. Almost as if they were scared of her. Both boys were troubled by Luna's past and how precisely it fit in with their own. Neither boy wanted to ask but they both had questions. Sam decided he would wait until tomorrow to allow Luna to get rest from her story telling. Dean on the other hand wasn't exactly sure he wanted to ask the questions he had. Like why was his father so involved in her life, and was he really her uncle. If so then Sam and Luna's crush would be mighty awkward. He'd bring it up at the right moment he figured. And at least he knew why she hated Fire of Unknown Origin. The song basically described her experience with Alec. Dean had sympathy for the girl now, and a better understanding, maybe, just maybe he would like her now.

Sam walked cautiously over to Luna as she rolled Bobby into their room. "Luna," he said calmly, but inside he was scared shitless of the girl who had been both angel and demon, and could and probably would, kill him at anything that was said wrong, "I, uh, I just, I'm sorry." She smiled a small weak smile and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Thanks," she said meekly. It was going to be okay, she decided. She needed to start acting like Luna; the one before heaven, before Anna, before hell, and before Ruby. She needed to be like the kick-ass girl in high school who had trusted everyone, the one that asked questions first and shot later, and the one who only needed a bowie knife to take down anything. She wanted to be herself again, the daughter Bobby had known, and the girl he loved. Hell, she wanted to be just like her mom, like Bobby told her everyday that she was a spitting image.

_It's time to put the past behind me_, Luna thought_. Who knows if we'll come out of the apocalypse alive? And if I don't, I don't want any regrets. _

**Reviews are amazing! Please, "Sammy! Give them the puppy dog look!" and PLEASE check out _RENEGADE _by autumnb93 !**


	29. Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like, two weeks! I have had so many essays due! I can't believe that it has been a year since it first published this story! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and thank you for sticking with me for this long! I am determinded to finish this story! I don't know when it'll be but I won't give up! Hope you enjoy this one! Enjoy!~kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Happy Days, _Imagine_ by John Lennon, nor _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_ by Journey. **

"Sunday, Monday, happy days. Tuesday, Wednesday, happy days. Thursday, Friday, happy days. Saturday, what a day, groovin' all week with you." The TV echoed throughout the bar and bedrooms. Sam slowly got up from his state of slumber. He couldn't even fathom what if had been like for her. He had enough scarred memories from Ruby and Azazel, but to have to go through both Heaven and Hell, it must have completely destroyed her. Sam made his way into the kitchen. Luna sat on a barstool watching TV.

"It's kina ironic, isn't it?" Luna said. Sam jumped; he hadn't realized that she knew he was here. After not hearing a response, she turned around. Her eyes were shiny and red, an after effect of crying. It wasn't much of a surprise to Sam. Luna's face was strong all last night, but he had figured it wouldn't be long until her mask cracked. "As if making a deal was that easy. Just because the Fonz doesn't kiss anyone for a full twenty-four hours, doesn't mean that he'll get his soul and Chachi's back."

Sam walked over and sat next to Luna. He faintly remembered watching this episode on late night TV. Luna was watching him intently. Sam was tip-toeing around her and that was the last thing she wanted. Sure she had been crying, but was it really necessary to be awkward about it? She huffed. It seemed like every nice guy she had met, with the exception of Alec, was afraid of her.

"I'm not going to kill you Sam," she grumbled and continued to watch her show, "I'm not even considering it, really. Well, perhaps Dean, but that's beside the point." Sam still sat there staring at her. What was he supposed to say? Luna scowled and got up. Fine if that was the way he wanted it, then so be it. She hastily pushed the barstool back and started to walk away. Sam panicked. This was his only chance, they didn't come around often, and he wasn't planning on blowing it. He couldn't pass her by. She meant so much to him already. From the moment he had seen her in the tree, she had gotten under his skin. The bed incident amplified his feelings for her.

"Luna! Wait!" Sam yelled and went after her. She stopped and turned to face him. She looked royally pissed.

"What?"

"Well, since we are leaving for Bobby's soon I was wondering if," Sam almost backed out and said something lame, but he wanted her, "If you would like to go out with me tonight?" Sam managed to stutter through the last part. Luna stared at him for a long time. She looked like a deer in headlights. Sam mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't have asked. It was too soon, and especially not after the night she had gushed her life's story. Sam opened his mouth to apologize, but Luna cut him off.

"Like a date?" She asked nervously. Sam's face relaxed. He scoffed at his nervousness, crinkled his nose and smiled.

"Yeah, like a date." Luna smiled shyly. This was the first time she had been asked out on a date in a long time. She would have to call Molly later and ask her for advice on what to do and stuff. "So is it a yes?"

"Yes," she said and Sam smiled even wider, "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," said Sam taken aback from the sudden change in topic. Luna rummaged through a few cabinets and took out several pans. "Do you want some help?"

"If you want," Luna replied. Luna loved to cook. It relaxed her. And it was also a habit that she had inherited from her mother. If something was wrong there was always a pie on the counter, or cookies in the oven. "Be right back." Luna left Sam in the kitchen and turned on the jukebox. Journey's _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' _blared into the kitchen. Luna came back into the kitchen and took the eggs, bacon, and milk out of the fridge. She leaned over and grabbed pancake mix out of the cabinet below.

"What are we making?" he asked her. Sam watched her hips sway as she glided across the kitchen floor on her toes.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes…Luna style," She smirked. Luna remembered the day she had invented her crazy breakfast. Bobby and John had just come back from a hunt and the only thing they had in the house was breakfast food. So Luna did what she did best and made the best out of the ingredients she had. It was an instant favorite.

"Luna style?" Sam questioned.

"Yep, started it when I was sixteen and it's amazing!" She smiled, "here," she handed him a bowl, "Mix three cups of pancake mix in it and make batter."

"Okay," Sam said and did as he was told.

"Cause he lovin', touchin', sqeezin' another, now it's your turn girl to cry," Luna sang to herself.

"Oh na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na," Sam joined her in singing. She was smiling naturally and so was Sam. Things could only get better, Luna thought, and for the first time, in a long time, she actually believed it.

Luna turned on the stove and heated a pan up. She then opened up the bacon.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked as he mixed the batter.

"You just did," Luna said jokingly, "But yeah, you can try. No guarantee on the answer though."

"How did you do it?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Do what? Is the batter all set?"

"Yeah, here," Sam handed her the bowl of batter. She poured enough of the batter into the pan to cover the bottom. "How are you still, well, functioning, after everything that happened?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. I think that because I lost part of my life that I will never get back, I want to live each day like it's my last. I've already died once and it was hell, no pun intended. The worst part was all the unfinished business that I had. Oh, I never did formally thank you and Dean for killing Azazel, so thank you." Luna flipped the giant pancake. Sam was starting to really like Luna. She was so blunt most of the time and it was funny to him. A new song came on the jukebox. It was slower than the last one.

"Imagine there's no heaven," the lyrics said. Luna closed her eyes as she listened to the song. It was a favorite of hers. It was the same one that she had been singing when Sam walked in on her two nights ago. She finished the giant pancake, sizzled the bacon and scrambled the eggs. She placed the giant pancake in a bowl. Then she put the eggs and bacon in it.

"Do we have anymore pancake mix?" she asked Sam. He nodded and handed her the rest of it. She poured it all in the pan and let it cook. When it was finished she placed it on top of the bowl.

"What the hell is it?" Sam asked confused.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon Luna Style," she said proudly. Footsteps sounded throughout the kitchen. Dean and Bobby came in looking sleepy. "Good mornin'" Luna said cheerfully and the two grumbled in response. She put down the bowl on the table.

"What is this?" Dean asked revolted. Bobby smirked.

"It's bacon, eggs and pancakes Luna style," Bobby explained as he chuckled to himself. He grabbed a plate and took a scoop for himself. "It was your father's favorite breakfast."

"If Luna and dad spent so much time together, why didn't we ever meet?" Dean asked now taking a scoop for himself. Luna sat down at the table and Sam across from her. Dean watched how his brother looked at her. She made him happy. Sam hadn't been like this in a while.

"He never wanted you guys to meet," Bobby explained, "He thought that you two idjits would kill one another and now I'm starting to think that he was right. But enough of the sentimental reminiscing crap, time to talk about the apocalypse. I found a book all about the Sol. The only problem is that it's in Gaelic."

"You don't speak Gaelic?" asked Sam. Bobby shook his head no.

"I don't know anyone either," Bobby said sadly.

"I think I might know someone who could read it, do you have it now?" Luna asked.

"Yeah it's in the glovebox of my car," Bobby said handing her his keys. She jogged out to the car. As soon as she was out of earshot, Bobby turned to the boys, "If either one of you idjits says anything about her killing her family, going to hell, or anything about her past, one of us will certainly murder you, she grew up with the perfect life and the carpet was ripped from underneath her feet making her face a cold reality as an orphan, at least you two had each other. I want you; yeah even you Dean, to be nice to her." The boys nodded in understanding at his speech. "And I swear if I catch either one of you in bed with her, I will castrate you."

Luna came bouncing back in as the boys discreetly moved their hands to their crotches. She sat back down and opened up the book. She scanned the first few pages getting a rough estimate on when the book was written.

"So who's this friend of yours?" Bobby asked.

"Me, I know Gaelic," Luna said still looking at the book.

"Really? And when did you learn that?"

"When I was in college. I had to take an extra class to make up for a lost credit, I took Gaelic. It explains that the Sol is a creature of many abilities. It had the power of grace, healing, and even immortality. The only way a Sol can die is basically if it uses all its mojo, or if it is subjected to a mix of angel blood and demon blood injected into the blood stream."

"How do you know if it uses all its mojo?" Dean asked.

" It says that the Sol will know. That's it. Well this is interesting."

"What?" asked Sam.

"It says that a virgin Sol is actually less powerful than a non-virgin Sol. Usually it's the other way around."

"Does it say why?"

"It says that the virgin Sol has not come to understand the passion of the human species until it has, well, done it."

"Well, which one are you?" asked Bobby.

Please Review!


	30. Heart and Soul

**Next chapter! Yay! I've been working on this one all week and I really like the Dean and Luna moment in it. Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly now that my essays are all done. I highly recomend that you check out the story **_Renegade_** by autumnb93 and I. It has tons of humor and what happens to the characters are really funny. We have a great time writing it so check it out! Please let us know what you think of the story and please tell me what you think of this one! I accepted any type of criticsm that will make my writing better. Enjoy!~kt **

**was supossed to go up last Friday but Fanfiction wasn't letting me edit any of my stories! SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural**

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" she asked surprised that Bobby even asked. He nodded and the boys looked on in eagerness. "Either way I answer this I'm screwed, if I say I'm a virgin then Dean will make a smart ass remark, and if I say that I'm not a virgin then you will kill me."

"Fine, then we'll continue this conversation at home. I brought the radiator fan for your car."

"Rodolfo," Luna interjected.

"Yeah, that, it's in the truck. As soon as you get her- I mean him- up and running we can go. I don't want to intrude on Ellen and Jo any longer than needed."

"It's not a problem Bobby, really. Stay as long as you need," Ellen said leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks Ellen, but we don't need to drag anyone else into this."

"Whatever floats your boat Singer," she said and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Goddamnit!" Dean heard from the bar for the fourth time in ten minutes. Bobby and Sam were discussing the demon blood factor and Dean wanted no part of it. His brother walked out on him and that's all he could think of when he saw him, that day when he chose that black eyed bitch over his own blood. Dean got up from the bar stool he'd been stationed at and went outside.

"Meh, stupid fucking thing, mer, piece of shit, fucking gah," Luna mumbled under her breath. Dean approached the frustrated woman tentatively; castration was not on his bucket list.

"You listen to rock music, work on cars, have a 'give 'em hell' attitude, and yet my brother finds you as the most attractive woman in the world, and hates me," Dean mused aloud. Luna blushed under the hood.

"What's your point?" Luna asked, still working on Rodolfo.

"I don't have one. I just want to know why Sam is so in love with you, and can't stand being around me," Dean said quietly. Luna looked up from under the hood and she knew in an instant that this wasn't the same Dean who had grabbed her elbow or called her names. This was the Dean who had asked about the photo, the one who took care of his baby brother.

"Have you talked to him?" she asked sincerely. He stared back at her.

"You don't even know the half of it," he spat. Luna took it without retaliation; she could be nice when she wanted to be.

"You'd be surprised. The visions I get can be very detailed," She said and went back under the hood. This got Dean's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what Sam did to you. With the demon blood, walking out on you, choosing that bitch over his own brother, it's tough. I know it is."

"How do you-."

"Visions Dean, visions. I've had a lot more than I've let on, and most of them have been about you and Sam. Believe me when I say that I know more about the two of you than you know about each other, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that Sam is your brother," she said removing herself from under the hood looking at Dean. "He is the one that tried everything in his power to save you from hell, the one that you went to hell for. He's the one that knew everything you tried to deny. And he's the one who's never going to give up on you, even if you give up on him. He's the ugly cheerleader who won't take a hint."

Dean chuckled at the last comment, but was amazed how Luna could be so compassionate to a guy who had given her nothing but hatred since day one.

"Life's too short Dean. I mean, if it wasn't for Cas and the apocalypse, you'd still be in Hell, never able to see your brother again. What you got was a second chance, and they don't come around too often. Don't sweat the small stuff, what Sam did was wrong, but it doesn't mean that he isn't the same brother who's been there for you. Just give him a chance Dean; he's been trying real hard."

"How did you and Bobby do it?"

"Do what?"

"Become family again?"

"We were always family. Just because we had a squabble doesn't change the fact that he was the one who took care of me when I was all alone. After my real family died, I was in a state of I don't even know what. Bobby helped me out of it and he raised me all on his own. Ruby, for both you and Bobby, was the one who took away the most important thing in your life, your family." Luna didn't know why she was telling Dean all of this. This was the most inspirational speech she gave since her valedictorian speech back in high school. And the weird part was, it was helping her too. It felt good to give hope to somebody again; it felt good to be on the positive end of things.

"Why aren't you an inspirational speaker?" Dean half-heartedly joked.

"Wasn't in the job title of a hunter," she joked back and went back to her work under the hood.

"Need any help under there?" Dean asked trying to be nice. Luna wasn't that bad after all, he thought. He could see why Sammy liked her now. She was like a clam he figured; she had a tough shell on the outside, a squishy center and would squirt water at you if you pissed it off.

"The god damn radiator fan won't freaking attach!" she said frustrated.

"Here, let me take a look," he said removing his jacket and joining her under the hood. "You have it in upside down."

"Are you serious?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Here." He turned the fan around. The wires connected perfectly.

"Son of a bitch." Luna said getting out from under the hood. She opened the door to the 71 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda, and turned the key. Rodolfo sprang to life as did the radio which blared T'Pau's _Heart and Soul. _It was'nt her usual choice of music but she liked it, and the radio station that it was tuned to. Luna turned the radio down, got out and closed the hood. "Thanks Dean, and just give Sam a chance."

"Yeah, thanks Luna," He said and awkwardly hugged her, unsure of how she would react. She returned the gesture without question. The broke apart and Dean turned to go.

"Hey, Winchester," Dean turned around, "No more chick flick moments 'kay?" Dean laughed and kept walking, "I mean it!"

Luna turned the car off and went back into the bar to get the others so they could leave for Bobby's.

"You get it working Moon?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, thanks to Dean. I tried to put it in backwards." Bobby and Sam glared at Dean. Luna continued to talk, "I figured we could head out now and get a late lunch, or early dinner on the road."

"Sounds good," said Sam.

"I'm taking Rodolfo," Luna declared. She went to the room she had stayed in and grabbed all her stuff, even the stuff she had left there when she went to Bobby's. Sam and Dean went right for the impala and Bobby to his truck.

"Luna, I need your cell phone number so I can call to stop for food," Sam said as she got into her car.

"Oh yeah, it's, here." She scribbled down her cell number on a napkin.

"Thanks," Sam said and got into the passenger side door of the impala. Luna got in Rodolfo took off, Dean following close behind.

The silence in the impala was awkward at first. Neither brother really knew what to say. Finally Dean couldn't ignore the elephant in the car any longer.

"Listen Sam," he started, "I realize that you had some tough times without me around and that Ruby used you. And I guess it wasn't your entire fault that you started the apocalypse. Well what I'm trying to say is that I forgive you."

Sam reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a flask. "Take a sip," he told Dean. Dean took the flask from him and took a big swig.

"Ugh! What the hell was that? Did you just make me drink Holy Water?"

"I had to make sure it was the real Dean Winchester. He doesn't do chick-flicks as I recall." Dean smiled and shook his head at his little brother. Luna was right; it was the same Sammy that had been there all along.

"Fine then let's talk about Luna," Dean said just to embarrass Sam.

"Uh, yeah. I actually need your advice on something Dean," Sam said quietly. Dean was surprised that his brother was looking for girl advice from the king of one-night stands.

"Okay, what is it that you need advice on?"

"I, uh. I asked Luna out this morning."

"Well congrats Sammy, you finally grew a pair," Dean said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny. Luna said yes, but this was all before Bobby said that he'd castrate either one of us if he caught us with Luna in bed," Sam said nervously.

"So? Just don't do it under Bobby's roof. I mean we can always rent two motel rooms if you want," Dean said waggling his eyebrows.

"Our first date is tonight."

"Oh, you're screwed then Sammy," Dean paused before asking, "Do you think she's a virgin or you think she's done it?"

"Dean!" Sam said defensively.

"What? I'm just asking. I mean she obviously doesn't seem like the one night stand type of a person but, I mean a virgin at 26 years old? How the hell do you that?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And Please review! Check out **Renegade **by autumnb93! Thanks! ~kt**


	31. Born To Be Wild

**SOOOOO SOORRRRYYY that it has been so long since I have updated! School's been busy (SATs Tomorrow) and I was away in Ireland for a week and a half. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if not, the next one will be Amazing! I promise! **

_Snap. That was it. It was coming._

_Katie's heart skipped a beat and the muscles in her legs tensed, readying for the chase. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of movement. It was too dark to really see anything but the looming shadows of the tall trees and the moonbeams that barely showed in patches through the dense branches overhead._

_A swoosh of leaves caught her attention and she snapped her head in the general direction, straining to see something, anything besides the tree trunks. Nothing. It was toying with her now. Katie's senses were peaked; her skin prickled. It was silent now and the woods itself seemed dead._

_She heard what sounded like the groaning of old wooden floor boards about twenty or so feet ahead of her, as she estimated. A tree, of course, stood there. It was an ordinary tree in the midst of equally ordinary trees in the midst of an ordinary forest in the very ordinary, very green, very small town of Dunsmuir, California. It took Katie a few seconds to realize that she wasn't looking at just the tree. Within the shadow of the wide trunk was the shadow of a young woman. Katie noticed that the shadow was shifting, although just barely, into the solitary beam of moon that shown the wood grain of bark. The shadow stopped moving, and in the moon beam Katie noticed tangled blond hair, riddled with leaves, falling on the bare, pale shoulder of her opponent. Katie remained still but her muscles tensed and her heart began pounding. Red eyes flicked open and the shadow made a sudden dash towards Katie._

_This was it!_

**IF That seemed interesting Go check out RENEGADE by myself and autumnb93. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. And without further interuption (Sans disclaimer) I present to you the newest chapter. Enjoy~kt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, or Cas. Nor a Monte Cristo sandwich, nor "Born to be Wild." **

It started raining after an hour of driving. Luna was bored. The boys had passed her at a gas station a while ago and she had been staring at the back end of the impala for a while now.

Luna glanced at the neon blue numbers on the radio, 3:39, it read, though it looked more like the dead of the night. Her eyes flicked to her Ipod and the stereo hook up, and then the long stretch of empty road, then to the impala. A smirk grew wickedly upon her face.

At sixteen she had won so many drag races with Rodolfo. She wondered if hr still had it in him. Well, there's one way to find out, she thought. Luna hooked up her iPod and highlighted "Born to be Wild." She pulled up alongside the impala and rolled down the window. Sam did the same.

"Wanna race?" she asked and revved the engine.

"You're on Shorty!" Dean yelled from the driver's seat and took off. Luna could barely hear Sam yell at him as they drove off. Luna pressed play and gunned it.

She switched gears and quickly not only caught up, but passed the boys completely. She shifted to the middle of the road. She could see Dean's frustrated face through the rearview mirror and Sam laughing hysterically. She slowly came to a stop and put the car in park. Luna got out of Rodolfo and ran over to the impala. Dean rolled down the window.

"How the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Dean asked impressed.

"Growing up in a junk yard with scrap cars," Luna said, "Let's stop at the next diner, I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Bobby called me about an hour or so ago saying to wait for him because somebody called and asked him to help with a job. So he probably won't be back 'til tomorrow. I'm getting soaked. We can talk more when we stop for food.

"Sounds good," Luna ran back to the car. Her shirt was soaked through. She moved out of the way so Sam and Dean could get by. She stopped momentarily to pull her drenched shirt off and turn the heat on.

"Dude!" Dean said and hit Sam square in the chest.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked angrily at the undeserved hit.

"Luna's stripping."

"What?" Sam spun around. You couldn't see anything but Luna's bare shoulders and bra straps. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Giving you a preview for tonight. Now we know she's not a virgin."

"Dean come on, her shirt was probably wet and uncomfortable."

"Seriously Sam? Do you honestly think that Bobby got called by accident? Next thing you know she's gonna be legs up on a motel bed."

"Dean!"

"Come on Sammy, you know you want to-." Sam's cell phone went off. Never had Sam been so happy.

"Hi Luna," he said and gave Dean a look that said 'keep quiet'. "Yeah of course. Yup, I see it. Okay, see ya in a few."

"What was that about?" Dean asked suggestively.

"She wants to stop at that diner ahead," Sam explained nodding his head to the lit sign just ahead.

"Oh, so she's a parking lot type of chick." Dena loved to annoy his little brother. Sam pouted in the passenger seat. "Aw, c'mon Sammy you know I'm just joking."

The blue Hemicuda barreled past the impala causing Dean to get distracted from teasing Sam. Luna honked and spun her wheels causing water and mud to fling all over the impala.

She had had enough visions to know that Dean would be livid. It was for the best though. Dean would be so mad at her and would want to clean the impala to make it shiny again, that she and Sam could have some time to themselves. Luna had heard what  
Bobby said about castration and if she knew Bobby, which she did, he wouldn't hesitate. Luna just wanted to make sure that Sam was still willing to try and go out tonight. She had called Jo to have her call Bobby and make sure that he wouldn't be home tonight. She just hoped that Sam wouldn't cancel, but if he did, whatever. It just wasn't meant to be.

It was so weird. She could feel the same attitude as her sixteen year-old self slipping through her rough exterior. She had perfected it a while back, but somehow, the façade became who she was. Luna was glad that she was back to her semi normal self. She hit the brakes and spun into an empty parking space. She loved Rodolfo. She shuffled through her duffel bag in the back seat and took out a hoodie and threw it on over her damp tank top.

Dean and Sam pulled into the spot next to her albeit, a little slower, and a little less _Tokyo Drift. _Dean got out first in a hurry to check his baby.

"What the fuck Luna? What the hell were you thinking?" Dean angrily shouted as he inspected his car. Luna just smiled and turned away.

"C'mon Dean, this place has the greatest pie." At the sound of pie Dean suddenly got a little less angry, and a little more hungry. He still pouted but followed Luna into the dive after Sam. It was funny to watch the two walk next to each other. Sam had a good foot on Luna. Luna was also a tooth pick compared to Sam's broad shoulders. Her appearance wasn't to be underestimated though; she threw a nasty right hook.

"Hello welcome to Black Betty's," said an unenthusiastic teenager standing at the door. The diner was rather empty, not much of a surprise though, it being about 4 pm. "Three today?"

"Yup," Luna said politely. The teenager led them to a booth and gave them all menus. Dean turned to the dessert section immediately.

"Wait. How did you know I liked pie?" Dean asked suddenly puzzled.

"Visions Dean, visions. I have them remember? And you also ate the entire pie I baked at Bobby's."

"Yeah," he grumbled. The grumpy teenager came back to take their orders. Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger, a chocolate shake and a slice of apple pie. Sam ordered a turkey club and an ice water. And lastly, Luna ordered a side of french-fries with vinegar and salt and a strawberry milkshake.

"That's all you're eating?" asked Dean taken aback.

"Yeah, I don't particular like diner food," Luna said in a mock-snobby voice. Sam chuckled to himself.

"You're gonna have to be carefully Sam, Luan seems like a pretty difficult date," Dean joked. Luna's facial expression dropped.

"You told Dean?" she asked shocked. Sam looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah…," he responded letting the conversation hang.

"Well, I just I shoulda figured." Luna shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in the booth. Sam slid his hand on top of hers. She almost jumped at the contact. It was gonna take a little while before she rode the dating horse again. Their waitress came back with their drinks and Luna noticed something was a little off with her. As the teenager handed Luna the milkshake their fingers touched briefly. It was as if Luna had stuck her hand in a fire. She nearly dropped the milkshake. The girl watched her suspiciously.

"We need to leave," she ordered, "now."

"But what about the pie?"

"I'll bake you another damn pie."

"What did you see Luna?" Sam asked concerned.

"I didn't see anything but it felt like a put my fingertips into a burning flame." She held out her hand to show blisters forming on her fingertips. The waitress came back with the food. "Ha, ha, I'm telling you, you should have tried the Monte Cristo sandwich."

Luna saw the teen's eyes twitch black when the word Cristo was mentioned. It was a hell of a lot easier than trying to douse an innocent person with holy water and explaining yourself later. The look on Dean's face told Luna that he had seen it too. The demon waitress placed the food in front of the trio. Dean took out a wad of cash, left it on the table and the three made their way to their cars.

"Sam you ride with Luna. I don't care about the amount of fuss you stir up," he told Luna, "Sam is going to ride with you."

She nodded accepting his order. Before she could unlock Rodolfo, Cas showed up out of nowhere.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"You already know about the demons?" he asked.

"Yeah that's why we're leaving."

"Hold on," Cas instructed and zapped them all, including the impala and Rodolfo, to Bobby's house.

"How the hell did you do that?" Luna asked amazed, "And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord," Cas said, "You must be the Sol." Luna nodded, she didn't really know how to take angels anymore, but she remembered his name. "You have caused great turmoil between Heaven and Hell. Many of my brothers still believe that you are a simple myth. Lucifer however does not give up that easily."

"I have to go call Bobby, and let him know," Luna told them and went up to her room. Their conversation was short and brief. He wanted to come home but Luna persuaded him otherwise. Then she settled down for one long ass phone call to Molly. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Molly."

"Luna is that you? I haven't heard from you in two months! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Well, I'm back at Bobby's, I found out that I'm a Sol, which monitors and mediates Heaven and Hell, but because of the apocalypse, they both want me dead 'cause I'm more powerful than them. And the main reason that I'm calling you is 'cause I met someone and he asked me out tonight …what should I wear?" An eruption of laughter from the other end made Luna hold the phone away from her ear.

"Luna, Luna, Luna. God you suck at guys and dating in general! Wear something comfortable, but not jeans and a hoodie. Wear something nice too. Why not a nice pair of flare jeans with a nice top? And you better make sure you do your hair and make-up. I'd love to talk longer and hear about this wonderful guy you met but I have to go do some grocery shopping before David gets home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Bye!"

"Bye." The call wasn't as long as Luna would have liked but it was nice to talk to her anyways. She dug through her duffel and picked out exactly what Molly had said. She took a quick shower and did her hair and make up. By the time she was done it was already almost half passed five. Luna went back down stairs and into the kitchen.

Sam's jaw almost hit the table when he saw Luna come into the kitchen. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her butt and flared down, and a blue and gray stripped top that hug loosely about her frame, but was tight enough to show off her curves and a little cleavage. Her hair hug loosely about her face. Her eyes popped with such vigor that they almost seemed unreal. Dean nudged him.

"You might want to shut your mouth; you'll catch flies," Dean whispered.

"Hey Sam, we're still on for tonight right?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely," Sam said quickly, "Just let me get my jacket."

"I'll meet you in my car." Luna grabbed her leather jacket from the hook by the door and went outside. Sam quickly grabbed his jacket.

"Go get her tiger! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dean called after him as he rushed out the door.

**Please review if you liked it! Or if you didn't let me know what you want to see fixed. Thanks! ~kt**


	32. The Drunken Escapade

**The Drunken Escapade**

**Another Chapter for you! This chapter has been hand written since last June and finally I can put it in. It is one of my favorite chapters so far. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You're Amazing! And again, please go checkout Renegade! .net/s/6729532/1/bRenegade_b I even put the link up (If it works). Even if you don't like it just let us know, we havent gotten many reviews... :( ... alright onto the next chapter, Enjoy ~ kt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, nor Cas. Nor do_ I __own Livin' on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi.**

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Dean. "You look like shit!" he was referring to the tangle mess of skin and cloth on the bed. The two bodies remained entwined ignoring his question. Dean snickered, an idea hit him. He walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. The sun shone brightly into the faces of the two on the bed. He felt increasingly satisfied at the moans and grumble of the two. "Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bakey!" he yelled. _He, he, he, today is going to be fun_, he thought.

"Go away Dean," growled Sam without moving. Luna dug her head deeper into the pillow. As Luna moved the blanket that was covering her slid off a little bit revealing even more skin. Dean saw.

"Oh, Sammy got lucky last night, huh?" Dean teased. Sam was getting pissed off and opened his eyes and sat up.

"What are you…" he drifted off realizing that he was only wearing his boxers. His eyes drifted toward Luna who was still in her cocoon of pillows and blankets, but the bare skin that was exposed told him that she too, was just in a bra and underwear as well. Sam's face was stricken with horror. He had no clue what had happened after they had gotten back to Bobby's. Dean noticed his brother's horror and he realized that Sam had been clueless. 'What do I do?' he mouthed to his brother.

"I'd lock myself in the bathroom and then tell her. There's no telling what she would do. Good luck." Dean walked out the door and slammed it causing a groan from both Luna and Sam. The blankets started moving and Luna sat up from under the pillow still mostly covered by blankets. She looked at Sam's bare chest and then down at her own naked arms and legs. Her eyes grew wide. _What did we do?_ She wondered. Her face grew red.

"Di- di- did we, uh, well, you know, uh, do it?" she whispered the last part. Sam looked into her worry filled eyes. He wished he could have told her that nothing had happened, reassure her that everything was fine, but the truth was he didn't know. He felt so helpless.

"I don't know," he finally said. "Let's get dressed and I'll bring you down to the drug store." He hoped that that was the right thing to say. It was always Dean ending up in these situations, not him. He had done many things to prevent these types of things from happening. He turned to her to apologize but she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Luna felt like crying. She felt bad. It was all her fault. She was the one who suggested going to the bar. She was the one that drove them down. She was the one that had ordered all the drinks, and gotten them drunk. She looked up at him and he saw the fear and sorrow in her eyes. Sam embraced her in a hug. Luna latched on to him and buried her face into his soft, smooth chest. Sam smoothed her ruffled, tangled hair. He soon felt Luna's tears running down his chest.

"It's not your fault," he soothed, "we were both drunk, neither one of us is at fault. I will make sure that everything will be okay." Luna pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Luna said and wrapped the blanket around her body. Sam rolled out of bed as well, but he, unlike Luna, left the blankets on the bed. Luna's cheeks grew bright red. Sam chuckled to himself. She was so sure of herself, so unafraid of life, but put her in front of a partially naked guy, she would flounder like a fish out of water.

"What's so funny?" she asked obviously mad.

"You're turning as red as a tomato," Sam said smiling. Luna knew that he was right, but he would do the same thing too, right? She knew that she was going to regret it but she had to do something that would make him feel as awkward as she did. She took a deep breath and released her hold on the blanket covering her. It fell to the ground in a heap around her feet, leaving her exposed, in only her bra and underwear.

Sam stopped smiling and grew red. It wouldn't take Luna long to know what was going to happen. She was definitely one if the smartest girls he knew. He looked her over. She was in a white bra and black cotton boy shorts. He never wanted to forget this. Luna was beyond beautiful, hell, she was drop dead gorgeous. He noticed every detail of skin, a long scar and the ones that made her who she was.

"Sam," she said, he looked up. "Did you have a triskele on your shoulder before?"

"What?" he asked, her question had taken him by surprise.

"You have a tattoo on your shoulder. The same one that I have on my back." The only tattoo that Sam had was on his chest. He looked down at his shoulder and sure enough there was a triskele on his shoulder. He liked it. It had a black outline and was filled in blue.

"Wait, you have a tattoo?" he realized. He looked her over again and noticed that she had her bellybutton pierced and she had a tattoo on her underwear line.

"Yeah, on my back, the same exact one that you have on your shoulder."

"What's that one then?" Sam asked pointing to the partially covered tattoo. She looked down and then at him. Her hands slowly went down to her underwear line and slowly pulled it down revealing a newly tattooed design. It was the same pentagram tattoo that Sam had on his chest.

"We really need to know what happened last night," Luna stated. Luna was still afraid of the fact that she didn't remember what they did last night, but now, at least she knew that she wouldn't regret it. She would never admit it, he probably knew anyway, but she felt safer around him. She _liked_ him. Hell, maybe she could actually _**love **_him. She had never before wanted to kiss someone as she did now.

"After you're all set with your shower we can leave," said Sam breaking her thoughts.

"Okay," said Luna, "umm, do you mind just checking to see if anyone is out in the hallway?"

"Sure." Sam opened the bedroom door and walked out cautiously into the hallway. He nodded to Luna that it was safe and she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sam walked into his and Dean's room. Sam got dressed and brushed his hair. Then made his way downstairs, hoping that if anything happened Bobby didn't know about it. He was overprotective of her and Sam knew that if anything had happened to Luna he would be dead.

"Hey Romeo! Nice morning isn't it?" Dean said cheerfully, sitting at the table.

"Bite me," mumbled Sam.

"Don't you think Luna might get a little jealous?" Dean said grinning from ear to ear. Sam shot Dean a death glare. "Ooo, touchy, touchy."

"Shut up Dean." Sam walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So did she remember?" Dean asked. He was pissing Sam off so badly and he loved doing it too.

"No, and do you know if Bobby came home last night or is he coming home today?"

"He came home last night, pretty late too. I think it was around two-thirty or so when he came in. Why?"

"I don't feel like getting my head shot off," Sam said fearfully knowing that Bobby would really do that. The water upstairs shut off.

"You know what you have to do right?" Dean asked seriously. Sam nodded his head shamefully.

"We're going right after she gets dressed," Sam said solemnly. Dean felt bad for Sammy. He didn't deserve this. Sam had always treated girls with the utmost respect unlike Dean who used them for fun nights. He felt bad for Luna too. She was definitely growing on him. He just hoped it didn't regress things between her and Sam. "When Bobby wakes just tell him we went to get something for breakfast."

"Okay," Dean said as Luna walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning," said Luna quietly.

"We'll be back soon," Sam said and he and Luna walked out the door to Rodolfo. She got in and immediately turned the blaring music off. She needed silence right now to think.

Sam watched Luna intently. Her face was stern. He couldn't quite read it but the fact that she hadn't blown him away with rock salt, or a real bullet, or anything, was a good sign.

"Please stop staring Sam," Luna said without taking her eyes off the road.

"Luna I-,"

"Sam, just let me think," She ordered and gave him a look that said 'drop it.' He knew she was going to be mad, but there was no way that he was going to drop it.

"No," Sam said defiantly. Luna whipped her head to face him.

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you push me away Luna. I really like you and I don't want to end us before we even start." The speed of the car increased slightly. Luna was getting pissed. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. "Just say something Luna."

She slammed on the brakes causing the two of them to lurch forward. Luna threw the car into park. "I hate you Sam Winchester!" She yelled. Sam was taken aback. He thought they were making so much progress before and this out of the blue. "You make me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and from day one, my first vision that I had of you and Dean, I've had a crush on you. So there you go Sam, I'm afraid of what happened last night because I like you a lot."

The car accelerated again and she reached the drug store in record time. Sam sat stunned in silence for a good five minutes letting everything sink in. Luna liked him, she had for a while, and she was afraid. He looked at her staring at the sign. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"Come on, we'll go in together." She looked at him scared and he wrapped her into a warm embrace. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise."

"Sam?" Luna whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you, would you mind going in with me?" She looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"Of course," He said softly. He got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side and opened it for her. He took her hand and led her into the store. They walked straight to the back of the store and got the little morning after pill and sprite and left ASAP. Sam didn't want it to be anymore traumatic than it already was. Once they got outside Luna took the pill and threw away the box and everything that reminded her of it.

"Maybe we should go to the bar. See if anyone knows what happened," Sam suggested. Luna nodded. It scared him that she was being so quiet, so shy and closed off. Luna handed him the car keys; a sure sign that something was really wrong. "Luna, will you just talk to me?"

She ran towards the bar. Sam had never seen her this way. Though he hadn't known her long, she didn't seem like the freak-out type. Sam ran after her. Luna ran faster but her short legs wouldn't let her cover the distance of Sam's. She realized this and stopped in front of the bar. She whipped around to face him.

"I don't do this!" she nearly screamed, "I don't have one night stands. I don't get drunk then hook up randomly with a guy at the bar."

"But you didn't."

"How do you know?" she spat angrily, "You don't remember anything from last night either."

"Why do you think I'm suggesting places that we went to see if people know anything? I want to know what I did, what we did. I want to remember our first date, and if anything did happen, which I hope it didn't, I want to remember every moment of it and never forget it because I like you too Luna."

She punched him square in the chest. Sam grunted in pain. And she wrapped her arms around him. Luna had no idea what she felt. Now she remembered why she had hidden behind that façade for so long. It hurt to be hurt. And it wasn't that she was hurt, just mad at herself for letting this happen, mad at Sam for just the sake of being mad at someone, and to have someone to blame it on. It was nice to know that Sam felt the same way about her as she felt about him though.

Sam rubbed her back as Luna sobbed into his chest. He felt bad; he really did. She dug her fingers into his back and, even though it hurt, he didn't mind. She pulled away looking at the ground.

"Sorry," she whispered. Sam reached out his hand and gently lifted her chin to face him.

"We're gonna get through this," he said, whether it was to convince himself, or Luna, he didn't know. He let down his hand and took hers. He interlaced his fingers with hers and led them both into the bar.

"Back so soon?" the bartender asked. "Come for more shots? Or perhaps some more karaoke?"

"What do you mean karaoke?" Sam asked hesitantly. He looked down at Luna. She shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know fashion.' Sam looked back to the bartender for an answer.

"You two were the main stars last night. You had a real good following; everyone was buying you two shots. Here," he said and pulled out a camcorder, "I taped your best performance."

Luna and Sam took a seat at the bar and watched in horror as the music to _Livin' on a Prayer _started up. Sam started singing first and then Luna joined in.

"She says we gotta hold on to what we got, it doesn't make a difference of what we got, we got each other and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot."

"Whoa, we're half way there, whoa, Livin' on a prayer, take my hand we'll make it I swear, whoa, livin' on a prayer," Luna softly sang along, now faintly remembering the performance. Sam took notice and smiled at the fact that Luna seemed to be a little better.

"Hey, at least we picked a good song," Luna offered. Sam smiled down at her.

"You like Bon Jovi too?" He asked. She nodded yes smiling.

"Can I get you guys a beer or something?" the bartender asked walking back over to them.

"No!" They both said unanimously. The bartender chuckled to himself.

"Do you know what happened after that?" Sam asked him.

"Well you two were pretty smashed, and I asked you both if you had someone to drive you home, and at around two a.m. a man in a wheelchair came in and said he was taking you two home."

Sam could see the color drain from Luna's face, his probably mirrored hers. He felt his stomach plummet.

"Thanks for you time."

"Not a problem, come back anytime!" Luna and Sam walked out of the bar.

"Fuck!" Luna screamed so that anyone within a five block radius could have heard her.

"Luna, shh. I know how you feel; Bobby's gonna murder me." They walked back to Rodolfo and Luna let Sam drive. He started driving towards Bobby's.

"Take a left," Luna ordered.

"But Bobby's is to the right," Sam said confused.

"I know, just trust me. Take a left." Sam took a left and kept driving straight.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There is turn coming up here on your right. Now!" Luna ordered. Sam quickly turned, almost missing it completely. He realized where he was now.

"This is your field, isn't it?" Luna nodded. She got out of the car and started toward the path in the woods.

"Come on Sam, try to keep up." She started jogging. He ran to keep up.

"Luna, where are we going?" Sam shouted and then the sun shone in his eyes blinding him momentarily. Before him was a small, crystal clear pond. It almost seemed impossible for a natural body of water to be so clear. "Luna, what is this?"

"I found it when I was thirteen. I had a bad day at school and I didn't feel like dealing with Bobby. So I wandered in the woods for an hour or two when I stumbled on this. The best part is, that no matter the weather outside, the water is always warm. I came here when I came back from being an angel's meat suit. I didn't know anywhere else to go," Luna explained. Sam stepped forward.

"Luna," he whispered just for the sake of saying her name. She pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing a black lacy bra. She had no idea what she was doing now._ It must be the hangover_, she thought to herself. She would never have been this brave before this morning. Sam had said he liked her though. That had to mean something. She trusted Sam and even though she didn't know what happened last night, she found herself again thinking, what is meant to be will be. "What are you-?" Sam started to ask but she gave him a glance that shut him up at once.

Luna unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She kicked off her shoes. She back a little ways away from Sam and then quickly turned around and dived into the pond. Sam stood transfixed watching Luna. He watched her float to the surface. Her hair splayed out around her, giving her almost a mystical look.

"Come on in Sam," Luna called. Sam was still stunned at Luna's actions. Her words slowly sunk in. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his t-shirt. Luna watched him as he undid his belt and jeans and kicked off his shoes. Her mouth went dry with nerves as he jumped in.

Luna watched Sam with interest. She had had a crush on him since the very first vision. To have him swimming with her in her pond, it seemed unreal. Sam noticed that Luna was watching him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and dove under the water to hide her blush. He dove under after her. Sam opened his eyes and Luna hers. His mind had no rational thought. His heart raced rapidly. He only had one thought, _Luna._ Sam swam towards her and reached out his hand. Luna took it. Her heart and mind raced as fast as Sam's. Sam swam closer to her and placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. She leaned into him and looked up into his eyes for reassurance. Sam kissed Luna, and as it would go, Luna kissed back.

It had been quite a while since Sam and Luna had gotten out of the pond. The sun was setting and it was starting to get chilly. The two got dressed; undergarments now dry from the sun bathing.

"We have to go back to Bobby's soon," Luna mused aloud.

"I know," Sam said sadly. He didn't want this to end and knowing Bobby, he would make it end. But maybe they could just continue when they left Bobby's. Sam and Luna walked out of the woods hand in hand to Rodolfo. Luna drove to Bobby's. They parked and went inside.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dean yelled. "We have been trying to call you all afternoon. Cas couldn't even find you!"

"We were swimming," Luna replied nonchalant. Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head with her response.

"Luna, get in here now!" Bobby yelled. Luna looked scared. She slowly made her way into the den where Bobby and Cas were. "Where the hell were you two idjits?"

"We were swimming," Luna replied again; this time with much less simplicity and more in a sincere manner.

"We have been trying to figure out how to stop the apocalypse all afternoon. It would have been nice if you could have helped us."

"Sorry," Luna whispered and hung her head.  
"Next time just let me know okay? I know you don't like being stressed out and can't deal with pressure but at least pick up a phone or something."

"Okay."

"Now, back to the book that we kinda translated at Ellen's. Luna are you a virgin?" All four men stared at her. Dean with curiosity and amusement, Sam with sympathy and understanding, Cas with intensity, and Bobby with judgment.

"I well, I, uh," Luna stuttered, her face gleamed a bright red. "I well, I don't know!"

"How does one not know if they are pure?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas's right. How can you not know if you are a virgin?" Dean questioned. Luna looked at Sam who, seeing the scared look in her eyes, moved closer to her side.

"Well, up until last night, I was a, uh, well, a virgin," Luna sputtered.

"And now?" Dean questioned. Luna looked at the floor to avoid Bobby's glare.

"I'm not so sure."

**Please review and check out Renegade!**


	33. More Than A Feeling

**So this is kinda a filler chapter I guess. I still like it though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate them! Reviews and Readers give me motivation to keep writing. Also PLEASE check out RENEGADE! We still haven't gotten any reviews! :( Well, enough of my whining, Enjoy!~ kt**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural**

"What the hell happened last night?" Bobby asked. He noticed how close Sam was standing next to her.

"I don't remember," Luna whispered. She glanced up at Bobby. He seemed royally pissed.

"Well then, maybe I can be some assistance." Luna looked up confused. Bobby continued, "You see after I got back to the Roadhouse, Ellen explained everything. I didn't notice the chemistry building between you and Sam, but Ellen did. So after a quick scotch, I drove back here and decided to stop at the bar before I dealt with the two of you. But much to my surprise, I found you two idjits drunker than skunks. I brought you home, and you guys went upstairs. I went to yell at the two of you but you were already passed out. There's no way that you could have done anything here."

Luna stood stunned for a moment, and then a mile wide smile spread across her face. She turned around to face Sam who looked relieved and happy as well.

"So then are you a virgin or aren't you?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Yes," Luna said. She didn't even blush; she was just too relieved.

"Luna," Bobby said sternly. She looked up at him like a deer in head lights. "We are going to have a talk later. Some goes for you Sam." Dean snickered.

"Can we just get it over with now?" Luna whined.

"Fine, Sam, Dean, Cas, excuse us please," Bobby asked and the three left the room.

"What do you have-."

"Did you and Sam have sex last night?" Bobby asked bluntly.

"No!"

"You know what's gonna have to happen right?" Bobby asked seriously. He didn't like it one bit, but at least Luna liked Sam and he was better than Dean.

"You're not saying that I have to…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Luna's face turned bright red. "I mean you don't have to do it right now, or even next week. All I'm saying is that at some point before Judgment Day, you're gonna have to, you know. Just make sure you take all the preparations and be safe and-."

"Stop trying to have the sex talk Bobby." It was Bobby's turn to falter. He had never given Luna the birds and the bees' lesson. Alec's mom had taught her everything she needed to know about being a girl. Bobby hadn't had to teach her that and she was thankful. Bobby was taken aback by Luna's bluntness now. He had been surprised that she was still a virgin after 26 years but he was glad. "Everything is gonna be okay Bobby. I promise everything will fall into place. Now let's get back to the book."

"Grab a beer for me first would you?" Bobby said tiredly. Luna nodded and went to the kitchen. The boys and angel had been listening to the conversation between her and Bobby. Sam was flushed with a little pink and Dean was grinning like a five year old in a toy store. Dean and Cas left Sam and Luna alone in the kitchen.

"How bad was it?" Sam asked cautiously. He was next for a talk and, to tell the truth he was a little scared.

"Not too bad," Luna shrugged, "But after living with him for eight years, I know how to make him bend."

They both chuckled. Luna opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. She paused debating on whether or not she wanted one or not. She sure could use something to calm her nerves, but she really didn't need another escapade. Sam noticed her hesitation.

"I made lemonade," he said. Luna turned around to give him a confused look. Sam grew red, "I made it instead of drinking."

Luna smiled at his antics. God, she liked him. "Thanks Sam, but I think I'm just gonna have tea instead." Luna struggled to reach the tea on the top shelf of the cabinet. Sam put one arm around her and placed his hand on the counter. He reached the top shelf easily, but leaned into Luna just slightly. He handed her the tea bag. She smiled coyly.

"What if I didn't want this kind of tea?" She asked flirtatiously. She could smell the pond water, grass and dirt; a combined smell of them both.

"I guess I would just have to reach up there again," Sam responded smiling down at her. She tilted her head back against his chest. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips when the kitchen door opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked a little too loudly. Luna turned bright red then scowled at Dean.

"Watch it Dean," she said threateningly. Dean smiled. Luna flicked her bowie knife and held it to Dean. He could feel the tip of the blade excruciatingly close to his favorite appendage. "I mean it."

With that, Luna took the beer out to Bobby. She used the corner of his desk to get it open. She grabbed the Gaelic book and started to translate it. Sam came out shortly after with a tea for Luna. She smiled greatly at him. He sat down next to her and she used him as a back rest as she continued to read.

This action did not go unnoticed by Dean and Bobby. Looking around the room Luna noticed that Cas had left. He was the strangest dude she had ever met. As Luna continued to read she felt her eye lids get heavy. The words were becoming foreign to her and before she even had time to stop it, she fell asleep.

Dean went to bed shortly after claiming that he had enough research for one night, and he was going to look for a new hunt tomorrow. He left Bobby and Sam alone, besides the sleeping Luna, to talk. Sam absentmindedly started rubbing Luna's temple and cheek with the back of his hand adoringly.

"Is she really a virgin?" Bobby asked. He wasn't being mean or protective of Luna, just curious. The question took Sam by surprise.

"As far as I'm concerned," he said moving on to play with Luna's hair. She adjusted her sleeping position, and he again took up to twisting her hair between his fingers. Bobby couldn't help remember the times he had with his wife doing the exact same thing that Sam was doing to Luna. The two probably wouldn't know it yet, but they were in love, or at least that's what Bobby remembered it as. There was not lust in Sam's eye just complete adoration for Bobby's Moon.

"You'll do it right, right?" Bobby asked Sam, sadness seemed to emanate from Bobby's tone. He couldn't believe that the scared ten-year-old had grown into the beautiful young lady before him. He had tried to raise her right, and he just hope she thought he succeeded.

Sam was confused, "What do you mean?" Luna's hand came up to swat the irritating touch from her face, but upon finding his hand she smirked in her sleep and held it there.

"Don't rush things. Make sure she's ready before anything happens and please Sam, just, just don't hurt her," Bobby pleaded with him. Here he was thinking that Bobby was going to yell at him for last night, but instead giving him permission to date his 'daughter'.

"Bobby, I would give anything for Luna," Sam said earnestly. It was true and Bobby knew. They're little fling would definitely turn into something more. It was about time that Luna had a stable boyfriend in her life. As far as he knew and Ellen knew Luna didn't really talk to the guys at the bar to get to know them or date or anything.

"Why don't you take her up to bed Sam? We can all use the sleep," Bobby suggested, but it sounded more like an order. It didn't matter to Sam though. He gently lifted Luna as not to wake her and went to climb up the stairs.

"Bobby," Sam whispered, "Thank you." Bobby smiled a small knowing smile and nodded, acknowledging his words.

Sam brought Luna into her room and laid her on the bed. She stirred despite how carefully he put her down.

"Sam?" She questioned drowsily.

"I'm right here." Luna looked at her sleeping attire and took her shirt and jeans off to get more comfortable. She shivered at the cold which made Sam give her his regular t-shirt, which suddenly turned to gigantic on Luna. He tucked her into bed and turned to leave, but she snatched at his hand.

"Stay with me?" She asked hopefully. He sighed and nodded. He pulled of his socks and took off his jeans; leaving him only in boxers. He slipped under the covers and Luna curled up into him instantly. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Lena." He felt Luna stiffen and then try to claw her way deeper into his chest. He hadn't meant it to hurt her; he had just wanted her know that he loved her for who she was, her past and all. She soon fell back to sleep to the rhythmic beating of Sam's heart. Soon Sam fell asleep as well; a hand intertwined in Luna's hair.

**Please Review and check out RENEGADE!**


	34. The Grand Illusion

**SOOOOOOO SORRY it has been forever since I've updated. Between final exams and works I've just been exhausted and mentally incapable of writing anything of substance. Because it has been so long I told myself that this chapter is going out tonight because I finally had my last day of school! hopefully I'll have some stress-free time to write! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!~kt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters.**

It had been three weeks since Luna had found out she was the Sol. Everything had changed in her that very first week. Sam had somehow managed to break down the bubble she had surrounded herself in for years. Things were looking up for all of them. No demons had come to attack and no surprise visits from angels either. Even Cas had stayed away since the day after the drunken escapade. All four of them had been keeping busy but they were starting to get restless, especially Dean. He was itching to find a case and he made everyone know it too.

Luna wandered around the junkyard practicing her new found abilities. She would glare at a car and it would tear across the yard and hit the ground with a forceful groan. She and Sam had taken up the habit of sleeping in the same bed together, although they wouldn't dare of doing anything under Bobby's roof. Neither Luna nor Sam were upset by that either. They had decided to wait until it seemed right.

Sam had respect for Bobby and when he had said to make the moment right for Luna; that became Sam's ultimate goal. He was nervous, believe it or not. He was worried that he would hurt her. He had never been with a virgin before and the thought scared him a little. Sam was anxious to get on the road again, but for different reasons than his brother. Sam wanted to try more things with Luna. They had to be quiet in Bobby's house, but at least if they had their own hotel room, they wouldn't have to stop when things got heated.

They had gone pretty far one night. The both of them had been stripped to their underwear. It was still going strong until Sam went a little too far and made Luna gasp. Bobby heard and knocked on their door. The mood had never died quicker after that.

Sam joined Luna outside and ducked just in time to avoid a flying muffler. He snuck up behind her and hugged her around her waist. Luna jumped.

"Hey," he said smiling into her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey yourself; I coulda taken you out with that muffler back there. A little warning would be nice," Luna scolded playfully.

"I like the element of surprise." She pushed him back and punched him jokingly.

"Jerk," she mumbled and then smiled. "Now I know you didn't come out here just to dodge flying mufflers. What's going on?"

"Dean thinks he found a job," Sam explained, "It's in Iowa, most likely a nest of vamps."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do this one," Luna said quietly.

"Come on, Bobby was telling us stories before I came out here. He said you took out a nest by yourself, and managed to get the victim out alive."

"Let's go inside." Sam was stumped by why Luna wouldn't want to get out of Bobby's house. They walked to the house hand in hand.

"Hey Luna. Did Sam tell you about the hunt I found in Iowa?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yeah he did, I don't think I should go," Luna said seriously.

"Are you really denying a hunt?" Bobby asked bewildered. He knew there had to be another reason. Luna shrugged. "Why don't you want to go Moon? Tell the truth."

"It's just not the right time of the month to hunt vamps," Luna explained cryptically, hoping that Bobby would understand. Bobby looked at her confused, and then it hit him.

"Oh! Yeah, well why don't you just go to help them? You shouldn't go to the nest but you can locate it," Bobby suggested wanting Luna to get out of the house. He loved his Moon, but he was getting sick and tired of watching her and Sam go all mushy-gushy.

"Why can't you hunt the nest?" Dean asked, not understanding the reason behind the timing.

"Think about it Dean. Vampires are attracted to what?"

"Blood," he answered confidently.

"That's right. Now think about me saying it's not the right time of month," Luna said cryptically. Dean cocked his head and furrowed his eye brows. Even Sam seemed a little confused. She really needed some estrogen right now. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"You get really nervous if it comes late," Bobby said trying to put it into guy terms. The boys finally understood what Luna was talking about. They shifted awkwardly, and Sam was starting to get a little blush on his cheeks.

"Come on you idjits," Luna ordered, "Let's get ready for the hunt." She trumped up the stairs to her room. Sam followed her in shortly after.

"Sorry I didn't get what you were saying before," Sam apologized, leaning against the doorframe. It had been a long time since he was with Jess. He had almost forgotten what it was like living with a girl.

"It's ok. I wouldn't expect you to know a thing like that. And I don't exactly like broadcasting it." Luna walked up to him and hung her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach. Sam laughed at her efforts. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, but Bobby's yelling from downstairs interrupted them. They rushed downstairs, along with Dean, to see what was happening. Luna had pulled a gun out of nowhere and Sam and Dean picked up a blade from Bobby's desk. They silently crept to the 'living room'.

"Chuck?" Dean questioned. He lowered his knife, as did Sam. Luna still kept her gun at eye level however. "What are you doing here?"

The geeky looking guy in the middle of the living room looked scared out of his wits. He twitched nervously. "You guys are ok."

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" barked Luna. Sam turned to give her a look saying 'relax'.

"Luna this is," Sam started to introduce.

"Chuck, Prophet of the Lord. I know," Luna said coldly. Sam gave her a questioning look.

"Luna, or rather the Sol. Is it not?" Chuck questioned. Sam and Dean stayed to the side fearing that this match would get ugly.

"I am. And what's it to you?"

"I know everything that is going to happen to Sam and Dean. You aren't part of it."

"Oh really now, because as I saw it the nest of vamps we're just about to hunt is going to be the same ones that I pissed off in Texas and they are going to go for me as bait but I do believe that Dean will bust in just in time, cutting Sam loose as I distract the leader."

"Oh, very good. I didn't know you were that far along in your development. Maybe we could discus this over a glass of scotch."

"I only drink Irish Whiskey. How 'bout a Jameson?" Luna offered going to pour a shot glass for each of them. He agreed and she poured, but in his put a dash of holy water. She handed him the glass and he shot it. Nothing.

"Holy water doesn't affect angels. You should know that by now." Chuck laughed. Luna had known he was possessed, but had gotten the creature wrong. "You see I had figured that the Winchesters would be the first to figure out the Sol and, well, I thought you would kill it. It is a monster after all."

Sam wanted to murder Chuck then and there, but he knew it wasn't him saying that. The way he talked about Luna, calling her a monster, calling her it. It was as if he was talking about a wendigo or a werewolf.

"Which one are you now, Tom, Dick or Harry? My guess is Dick. Wouldn't you agree Sam?" Dean poked at the angel.

"Absolutely," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Aww boys, don't be so harsh on me. You see you don't know what the Sol is capable of. I do. You boys think that the apocalypse is bad, wait until the Sol is unleashed. With both the power of heaven and hell behind it, it's twice as destructive. And you, Sammy Boy, are you an idiot? Haven't you learned that monsters can't be trusted from Ruby?"

"Chuck! You are seriously cruisin' for a bruisin'," Dean threatened. No one was allowed to fuck with his brother's head except he himself.

"C'mon Dean. You used to be so sweet and thrilling. Knocked me off my feet the first time we met. The back of the impala will always be ours."

"Anna!" Luna shouted before Dean could. He stared at her incredulously. How did she? …Visions. "You bitch!"

"Now is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Friend? More like dictatorial master. Not S and M Dean." Luna added before he could smirk. He still did anyway and Sam glared at him for thinking about Luna like that.

"Now, all I want is one little thing and I'll never bother you again."

"What?"

"The Sol's power. Now before you start flinging bullets around let me promise you this. No more visions, no more nightmares, no levitations, no angels and no demons. How does that sound? And how about Alec? If I bring him back, will you give me the power?" Luna held her ground but the thought was tempting. "How about your mom and dad and little David?" Anna added knowing that the pot was getting too sweet for Luna to pass up.

Dean and Sam stood cautiously wondering what she would do. Sam's mind wondered what Alec had meant to Luna. Surely Luna would have told him if they had been serious. Luna lowered her gun. This was going to be it. Anna smiled as Luna walked slowly up to her; a sure sign of giving in. Sam turned away; hurt at the thought of Luna giving up for a guy she loved more than him. Dean was the only one who saw the faint glow swarming around Luna's hand, which was hidden behind her back. A black mist guided her towards Anna.

The mist wrapped itself like a cat around Anna feet. Luna reached out her hidden hand and Anna reached for it. The second the two touched, Anna recoiled in pain. The mist tripped her as she fell back. Luna lunged on top of her. Sam turned around upon hearing Anna's wail of pain. He watched as every part of Luna glowed with shimmering gold light. Chuck's body contorted and twisted under Luna. She grabbed a hold of his throat and the body went limp as a white mist threw itself from his mouth. There was a ear piercing ringing and the white exploded into a pair of black wings across Bobby's den.

Luna fell off of Chuck who woke with a startle. Sam and Dean stood motionless for a second not sure of how to take everything in. Sam then rushed over to Luna who lay motionless on the floor.

"Dean, clear off the couch for me," Sam instructed as he picked her up. He had just seen her murder and angel and he felt that he loved her even more for it. If she could kill Anna then there was more than a spark of hope for he and Dean with Lucifer and Michael. He lifted her gently and placed her softly on the couch. Dean held out a hand to Chuck who greatly appreciated it.

"Listen guys I'm sorry I swear I didn't know anything about Anna coming," Chuck gushed in order to explain himself. Sam went to open his mouth to say something but the flutter of wings shut him up.

"Where's Anna?" questioned the trench-coated angel. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Chuck. "Dead or gone?"

"I believe dead," Chuck spoke up.

"You are uncertain?"

"Well Luna did something and, we don't really know what happened," Dean tried to put it in the best way the angel could understand. He pointed to the wing stamp on the floor.

"Anna is dead," Cas confirmed flatly. "I didn't know that an underdeveloped Sol would be able to take on an angel without training. She will be able to take on Michael and Lucifer without problem. Where is she? I would like to talk with her."

Sam turned his head toward the couch. She hadn't moved. Cas went to her side and Sam followed closely as to protect his sleeping beauty.

"I'm not going to hurt her Sam," Cas said without looking away, "I'm trying to see if Anna took any of her power source. She may have used too much too soon and isn't used to the effects. Was she glowing?" Sam and Dean nodded. "Black mist?" They nodded again. "She should be fine. Just be sure to keep her warm. Very warm, her body needs heat to gain energy from to replenish her power supply. That's why her body is cold all of the time. The power draws out heat from her body temperature."

"Sorry to interrupt this little shindig but will one of you god damn idjits help me up. The bastard knocked me out cold," Bobby ordered from behind the desk. Dean went around to help him back up.

"Why the hell was Anna after us?" asked Dean. Seeing her in Chuck's human form made him want to vomit at the memory in the impala.

"I told you that angels and demons were going to go after the Sol's power. For some it's purely for self interest. For others it's a chance to have their party win. For Anna, it was more about stopping the apocalypse from the very root. She wanted to get rid of the two vessels for Michael and Lucifer. She was going to use the power of the Sol to first get rid of Sam and Dean and then kill off Michael and Lucifer in their weaker vessels."

Something ice cold hit Sam's hand, making him jump. Luna's hand weakly clung to his first two fingers. She felt as if she had been locked in a freezer. He dumped a pile of blankets on top of her and crawled underneath them as well for body heat. She moved slowly, but she curled into his chest.

"It's not working Cas," Sam said panicky.

"Try a hot shower," Dean said suggestively. Cas cocked his head and thought for a moment.

"It might work Sam." Sam looked at Bobby. Bobby turned his head and mumbled about needing a drink.

"It can't hurt," Chuck added in quietly.

"Fine I'll try it."


	35. Cold as Ice

**Hello! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like this one it has some great insight on what's to come. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hopefully another chapter will be out within the next week, but for now, Enjoy! ~ kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural. **

Sam got out from underneath the covers and went to the bathroom. He turned on the bath water to scalding hot and plugged up the tub. He went back into the living room for Luna. The other three men watched him carefully. He removed the blankets from Luna and picked her up. She hung her arms loosely around his neck. If this was what happened after killing one lesser angel, he couldn't imagine what she would be like after killing Michael and Lucifer. He sat her on the counter. She swayed a little but remained upright. Sam hesitantly tugged at the bottom of Luna's shirt.

Luna felt cold. She was cold. She had felt all of her body heat drain out of her when she was killing Anna. She didn't even know it was possible to kill an angel. She was glad that Anna was out of the way though. And she had heard what Cas had said about Anna's plan. Although the deal was tempting, there was no way that she could face Alec again after what happened. All the rage she had built up against her was finally put to good use. But now she was tired and Sam was trying to warm her up. That was fine and all but it wasn't the right time for him to see her au natural.

"Arms up," he joked lightly trying to make her smile. She shook her head and kept them down. "C'mon Luna."

She shook her head no and lost her balance. Sam caught her. She knew it was stupid but it just wasn't the right time. It was always about the timing. She gripped the edge of the counter with her fingers.

"C'mon Luna, you need to get warm. You're freezing cold," Sam tried to reason with her. Something was wrong and now he could tell. "Luna?"

She looked up at him with scared eyes. She wasn't ready but she couldn't find the strength to tell Sam. It seemed that he understood though. He let go of her shirt and let his hands fall to his sides. He looked as if she had just kicked his puppy.

"Sam," she called softly. Luna let go of the counter just enough to cup his cheek with her frozen fingers. Sam shivered under her touch. She tugged lightly; just enough for him to get the hint to move closer. He did and Luna kissed him softly on the lips. Goosebumps ran down Sam's arms as the kiss felt like a Popsicle to his lips. Luna's hand trailed away from his cheek and the blood rushed back, making it all red. As they both pulled back their lips tingled from the different temperatures.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked cautiously. She had to get warm. Luna shook her head no and slid off the counter. She felt the water in the tub which was still warm.

"Sam?" She asked. He looked at her eagerly wanting to do anything for her, "Can you make me a tea? With honey? Please?"

He looked confused but nodded anyway. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the bathroom. Luna shut the door behind him and turned the knob to lock the door. She had tricked him into leaving and she felt bad but she slipped out of her clothes and into the warm bath. The surrounding heat felt amazing against her cold body.

Luna traced the lines down her stomach. She followed each scar from start to finish and saved the first for last. She wondered how Sam still called her beautiful after seeing them all. Of course, she had yet to reveal them again since the day after their drunken escapade. They were like her personal diary. Each one documented a different battle and a different point in her life. It was almost as if she was mapping out stars in the sky. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Luna? I have your tea ready," Sam said from behind the door. He sounded hurt and Luna couldn't help but to feel bad knowing she caused it.

"I'll be out in just a sec Sam," Luna called back. She would have to make it up to him, she thought. The pentagram tattoo was permanently stuck to her hip now. She kinda liked it there. It was a good protection charm and it was kinda sexy. Not that she did sexy, but still. Maybe she and Sam could go out tonight, just the two of them. She thought in her head what she had planned for the up coming weeks. Then doing the math, she realized that Thanksgiving was only three weeks away. The anniversary of Azazel was just a week away. The thought made her uneasy. Being back with Bobby and Sam and even Dean made her forget about the date. She felt ashamed of herself for forgetting. She had to get back to her house. Maybe they could stay for Thanksgiving. It would be the first time she had people to celebrate a holiday with in a long time. There would be Molly and David, and Sam and Dean, and probably Bobby, maybe she could even invite Castiel. The house hasn't seen a real holiday in years.

The last real Thanksgiving she could remember was when she was nine. John and Bobby had come. Her mother had cooked a huge turkey and, wait, the boys were there. She remembered now. Dean, David and Sam had all left to play football in the backyard and she was stuck on the sidelines with a broken arm. She smiled to herself and decided that it was time to get out of the warm water.

Luna wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. She heard Chuck and Dean talking in the kitchen and Bobby mumbling to himself in the study. She couldn't exactly place where Sam was. He was probably outside, she figured. She walked into the shared bedroom to get clothes. She had regained her strength and was no longer freezing cold. She sat down on the bed and picked up a stuffed dog. He was the one thing that John had decided to bring with him when he took her to Bobby's. She had forgotten all about him. Luna took him up into her arms and hugged him tight like she used to do when she was younger. She closed her eyes and felt a single tear run down her cheek. The bed sunk down next to her. Her eyes flew open taken aback. Sam put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"What's his name?" Sam asked seriously. Luna chuckled softly.

"You're not going to believe it," she said factually.

"Try me."

"Well, his name is Colt. Named after Samuel Colt and The Colt that your dad was looking for when he gave him to me," Luna explained. Sam pulled her in closer. Luna held Colt out for Sam to see.

He was originally white, judging from the undercoat. Now he had a few blood stains on his back and legs. There was a gray hue to the dog all over. Along the ear there was a poor stitching job, most likely performed by Bobby. And on the tail there was the slightest hint on singed fibers.

"He looks as if he's been through hell," Sam joked not realizing what he was saying until it was too late.

"He's been everywhere I have," Luna explained, "I know a twenty-six year old shouldn't still have a stuffed dog, but I just can't bring myself to leave him behind. I don't think I ever will either."

"It's okay Luna. Everyone needs somebody. I have Dean and you have Colt. Well, now you have me and Dean as well as Colt." Luna forgot that she was wearing a towel and went to give Sam a hug. The towel betrayed her and fell off her chest as she was hugging him. As Sam tried to pull away, Luna kept hugging. As Sam went back to hugging her he realized that the towel was missing across her back. "Luna?" He questioned unsure if it was deliberate or accident.

"The towel fell," she said. "Close your eyes," she instructed. Sam did as he was told and Luna pulled out of the hug and wrapped the towel around herself again. This time she went straight for her duffel for clothes. She pulled underwear, a hoodie and sweatpants that read Kansas State. She hurriedly put them on.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sam asked impatient.

"No," Luna said taunting him. She was dressed but it was fun keeping Sam at bay. She crawled back on the bed where Sam was still sitting. She pulled down on his shoulders making him lie down on the bed with half of his legs still hanging off. He opened his eyes which made Luna smack him with a pillow. "I never said you could open your eyes!"

"But it's so hard! I can't take my eyes off of you!" Sam whined. She smacked him with the pillow again. She smiled at her antics. Sam playfully lunged at her with a pillow. She scrambled off the bed and ran downstairs.

She causally walked into the kitchen holding her pillow. Dean gave her a weird look as he continued to talk to Chuck. Cas sat at the other end of the table staring off into space.

"Luna," Cas spoke. She walked over to him and sat down.

"What's up Cas?" She asked. She still didn't know what to think of him. She knew of his rebellion against heaven but not much more. His blue eyes freaked her out to holy hell.

"Because of Anna, all of Heaven now knows that you do exist. Many angels will be after your power. You have great strength for an underdeveloped Sol."

"What do you mean underdeveloped?" Luna asked defensively.

"You are still a virgin," Cas stated bluntly, "Once you are no longer pure you will have more power and the more you use the Sol's power source the more it will manifest itself into a usable weapon against the apocalypse."

"Way to sugar-coat it for me Cas," Luna said sarcastically. The angel cocked his head, confused on Luna's word choice.

"Just be cautious," he instructed. Luna nodded knowing that he meant well. Maybe they shouldn't go on a hunt right away. Maybe she would just go visit her house in time for the anniversary. Then again, she couldn't exactly get up and leave Sam and Dean behind. They were a package deal now. She didn't mind that either. She liked having them around now, especially Sam. She was sure how Molly would react to Dean though, now that she thought about it. Those two would probably kill one another. It was worth the risk, Luna thought. She would talk to them all later, but first she had to figure out the right time for her and Sam. It seemed like everyone was pressuring them to just get it over with. Even Bobby wanted them out of the house just so that Sam would have to opportunity to go ahead with it if the moment was right. She would definitely wait until they go to the house.

Sam whacked her in the back of head with a pillow. She sat stunned for a moment and then whipped her pillow at his face. He ducked and she ended hitting Cas in the back of the head. This caught Dean's attention, who then tried to step in, but Sam hit him over the head with his pillow. Dean grabbed a pillow from the nearest couch and went after Sam with it. Luna laughed at the sight of it all. Cas had no idea what to make of it, which only made it even funnier.

"What in the world are you two idjits doing?" Bobby yelled. The brothers stopped fighting instantly afraid of what Bobby was going to do. "We have half of heaven looking for our asses, and then don't forget every demon walking the earth is looking for all of us too. And you two are having a pillow fight? You need to – umph."

Luna hit him right in the side of the face. "Relax Bobby, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"I could kill ya, ya know," Bobby threatened.

"But you won't 'cause you love me too much," Luna responded without even missing a beat. "That's true." He grabbed a pillow and tossed it into her stomach.

"Umph," she grunted.

"Now back to business. What's for dinner, Moon?"

**Please Review!**


	36. Don't Let Me Down

**Another chapter for all my readers. I have been trying to get this chapter written for three nights now, but silly youtube prevents me from doing so, for that I apologize. This chapter is rated M for a little heated scene toward the end. I hope all of you are enjoying it so far! And please check out Renegade! Yes I am asking you to do that again...but we havent gotten any reviews and it saddens us :'( but I cannot force you to, so to that I say, Enjoy! ~ kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural**

The tangy smell of a chicken stir-fry, balanced with the smell of spaghetti and meatballs mixed throughout the small study where all, except Luna, were deep in concentration.

"God I hope she's almost done. The smell is driving me insane!" Chuck gushed looking up from the scrap of paper he was writing on.

"I'm getting a beer, anyone else want one?" Dean asked. It was just an excuse to go and try to steal some food from the kitchen.

"I'm good," Bobby said hunched over a book. Sam grunted a no and Chuck eagerly shook his yes. Dean sauntered into the kitchen inconspicuously. He went to lift a cover off a pan to smell in when a knife stuck into the cabinet inches from his face.

"I'd put it down if I were you," Luna said seriously and Dean did as he was told. Dean sulked over to the fridge like a scolded child. He opened it and got out two beers. "Hey Dean, can I ask you something?"

The question caught him off guard. "Yeah," he said gruffly and cracked open the beers.

"Do you remember your hell?" She asked seriously. Dean's face turned hard. He hated talking about it. He was about to tell her to fuck off, when he remembered she had been too. Luna observed his reaction and she felt bad for asking now. "Never mind."

"No, I do remember. I remember everything. Do you?" Luna shook her head yes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Luna said quietly.

"Just wondering isn't an excuse. Why did you want to know?" Dean asked defensively now that she lied to him. Luna absentmindedly stirred the pot of meatballs.

"I wanted to know if your hell was the same as mine."

"Everyday Alistair carved me to shreds and I was healed every night only to be torn apart again. That's why I took up the knife," Dean told the basic story-line of his hell. "What was yours?"

"Every day I was on the slab like you," Luna said. Dean caught the hesitance in her voice and called her on it. "But it wasn't Alistair doing the carving. It was Lucifer."

Dean didn't know how to take in the new piece of information. It seemed as if every hell they had been through, she was in it a step deeper. He couldn't imagine what Lucifer had done to her.

"He used my body as his own personal Enochian scroll. All of his most sacred plans of raising the apocalypse were written somewhere on my body. Of course they were all erased when I was dragged up. If the plan didn't work he'd punish me. The worst was when he broke both femurs and ripped my rib cage in two." Dean sat awestruck of the woman in front of him. She could talk about a worse hell than he had with a lot more ease than he. Some time during her speech Sam had walked into the kitchen. He looked hurt. Luna was talking to his brother, and his brother was opening up to her. He cleared his throat and Luna turned to look at him unaware of his true feelings about her talking to Dean.

"Bobby wants to how much longer you are going to tempt us with the smell of dinner," Sam said using Bobby's exact words. Luna grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Done!" She chirped. Dean was amazed how unaffected she seemed lately. When he first met her she had clearly been broken, battered and used; but now she seemed like the first real woman who Dean had a true friendship with.

Bobby wheeled himself to the table and Chuck rushed in to grab a seat. Luna placed the pot of sauce and meatballs on the table. Dean grabbed plates from the cabinet and Sam strained the pasta for Luna.

"Dig in!" She ordered. There was no hesitation as they all dug in except for Sam.

"Luna, these are almost as good as your mother's," Bobby complimented her. She flinched at the word mother and busied herself with her chicken stir-fry. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Sam. He had been jealous of both her and Dean talking, but he knew that it would be easier for them to talk to each other about Hell since they had both been there. He had heard part of Luna's Hell with Lucifer. He hated the evil sonofabitch even more now. Luna sat on the counter while the rest of them sat at the table. He got up and pretended to get a drink from the fridge. He rested his hand on the counter next to where Luna sat and looked in the fridge for a beer. He was startled when something cold surrounded his hand. He looked up and hit his head against the top of the fridge. Luna laughed at his pain. She jumped down from the counter.

"Wanna go for a walk and eat later?" She asked.

"Sure," Sam said uncertainly. He was sceptical of her motive.

"I'll eat later," she told the rest of the boys, "I need some fresh air."

Luna grabbed her green tweed jacket from a chair and walked outside. The late October air was chilly and the dead leaves flew through the dusk sky. She waited on the porch for Sam to so come out. She that Bobby was confused about her abrupt departure but she really did need some time to think and talk to Sam. The door opened and Sam walked out. He stood next to Luna at the railing. He was hesitant to break her concentration.

"Sorry," Luna said quietly.

"For what?" Sam asked confused. If anything he should have said sorry to her for the way he got jealous over her talk with Dean.

"About the whole bath tub thing," she said sheepishly. Sam scoffed. He couldn't believe she was worried about that. He had been hurt but he understood. Luna jumped off the porch steps and started walking through the maze of piled up cars. Sam followed her.

"Luna it's fine, nothing to worry about. I understand," Sam explained trying to keep up with her. She climbed onto an old station wagon and lifted herself into an old VW love bus. Sam climbed onto the station wagon but couldn't quite fit his legs into the passenger side door opening of the bus. Luna laughed at his efforts and finally helped him into the bus.

"It's my second room," she said proudly. The back of the van had a mattress, sleeping bags, a cooler, a bunch of board games and books and a ton of drawings. Sam crawled back to where Luna kneeled proudly admiring her still standing haven. Sam sat down careful of his head. "Only you and I know about it."

"When did you make this?" he asked glancing at the stack of papers.

"Six months after I came to Bobby's," she said, "I was having night tremors and I kept waking Bobby up so I was exploring the junk yard one day and found the bus. All I had to do was find some old sleeping bags and the mattress was already in it."

"Why are you showing me this?" Sam asked confused. If this was her haven, why was she showing him?

"'Cause I like you," she joked. He chuckled at her response but by now he knew she used humor and sarcasm to defend what she really was feeling. Sam moved closer to her and ran his hand through her hair and landed it on her cheek. He felt the rush of heat under his palm and smiled. He thought it was funny how she still blushed at their simple contact. He pulled her in for a kiss and she happily obliged. She pulled away.

"Wait, let me put some music on," she said happily. She crawled underneath the driver's seat and the radio hummed through the speakers. Sam recognized the song.

"Bad Company?" He questioned knowing the band.

"Are you kidding? I love Bad Company!" Luna crawled back to Sam and snuggled into his shoulder. He was so cozy and she loved it. "Don't let me down, don't let me down."

"Don't let me down, tell me love can be found," Sam joined her. They had to be the two worst singers in the world but it didn't matter, it made them happy. Sam closed his eyes. Luna studied his features. He looked so calm when he was sleeping, but when he was awake, she could almost feel the guilt and self hatred he had. She watched his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. Her eyes grazed over to his hands. They were callused and rough, but when they held her, they were soft and gentle. They were much larger than her own, but Sam being a full foot and a half taller than her, she expected no less.

Luna mulled over the events of today. She thought of how hurt Sam looked when she turned him away when he was just trying to help. She cautiously positioned herself onto Sam's lap precariously, her hips precisely positioned. Sam opened his eyes on the sudden movement. Luna stared into the hazel mirrors that reflected her own. They were filled with curiosity, desire, and hope. Luna shakily wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him tight for a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms tight around the small of Luna's back and across the top of her shoulders, his hand tangled in her hair. Sam had no idea what made Luna act this way, but he wouldn't dare ask her for fear of her changing her mind. She was getting better at kissing he noticed. She was less tentative of the exploration of each others' mouths. Sam felt a sharp pain in his lower lip and jerked away before he could realize what it was.

"Sorry!" Luna said afraid that she had done something wrong, "I was just going by what the website said."

"Website?" Sam questioned her. Was she really that naïve? He thought to himself.

"I'm a little out of practice," Luna said sheepishly and bowed her head. Sam mentally kicked himself for jerking back. He lifted her chin and kissed her with vigor. He pulled on her lip and she jumped in surprise. Sam leaned into her.

"Next time, ask me," he whispered in her ear. He left a trail of kisses down her jaw line which made Luna shudder. She was supposed to be making it up to Sam, not the other way around. She waited until he was done and then went in for a kiss but instead assaulted his jaw line and neck, leaving kisses until she reached his collar bone. She bit the muscle around his shoulder, not very hard, but enough for him to feel it and succumb to its pleasure. Luna loved the power that she held over him now. They had done this before, but not as exploratory and not as quick as this one was going.

Sam had been taken aback by Luna's boldness. So was his body. He knew that the moment wasn't going to last much longer if Luna continued to sit where she was. The other times they had done this, it was easier to hide. Tonight though, he didn't have any pillows or sheets to cover it up. He had a feeling that Luna wasn't ready to find out what kind of reaction she had caused in him, but she was going to find out.

She and Sam were mid kiss when she first felt it; a growing warmth in Sam's lap. It took her a moment to realize what this was and only seconds to scramble off of him. Sam knew it was coming, but had hoped it wouldn't have disturbed anything. Luna's mind raced with what she had just felt. She had done that to him. She didn't know whether to be proud, ashamed, or indifferent. It was the first time that had really happened to her. Sure she had made out with a couple of guys in high school and college, but they weren't mature enough for Luna to trust them enough with going any further.

"Luna, I didn't-," Sam started to say, but Luna lunged at him. She pinned him to the floor of the bus and cut him off with a forceful kiss. She was careful not to touch any…sensitive, parts. Luna didn't want words right now, and she sure as hell didn't want Sam to apologize for something that she caused. She remembered Alec's stories of how it was the worst thing in the world for a guy to get turned on and then left to their own devices. She felt bad, but she couldn't do it, not yet at least. She was getting better, she'd like to think. Luna slowly pulled away from Sam and got off of him to allow him to sit up.

"Don't apologize," Luna ordered. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm hungry now. Let's go back and eat something. I made a Boston Crème Pie."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed, "And Luna," she turned to look at him before crawling out of the van, "next time, I'll hide it better." She scrunched up her face.

"No," she said defiantly, "I am going to have to get over it sooner or later. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Luna, it's okay, I've done it before," Sam tried to explain, worried that she didn't know what she was talking about. She jumped down from the bus and Sam followed suit.

"I take whatever you have to dish out," Luna said obstreperously, she turned around and cornered Sam into a car. She pressed her body close to his. Sam took a sharp intake of breath. Luna traced Sam's arms barely touching them and then moved on to his back, drawing little circles and loops as she went. He shuddered as she grazed over the small patch of exposed skin. She stopped abruptly, "See?"

"Fine, for now," Sam said in defeat, "but if you don't like something you better tell me."

"Fine," Luna agreed, as they walked up the steps of the porch, "You have sex hair." Luna laughed at Sam.

"So do you," he pointed out. Luna grabbed a beer for herself and Sam and went into the study where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean cheered and laughed. Bobby looked pissed and busied himself in the nearest book he could find, trying to bite his tongue. Cas looked like a deer in headlights like always.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said smiling and glad to know things were looking up from him and his brother.

"Actually Dean, we are still in the presence of a pure creature," Cas stated from his seat without glancing from whatever he was staring at. Luna caught the faint smile on Bobby's face and the look of disappointment in Dean's.

"C'mon Sammy, hurry up already! What's the matter? Can't pop the weasel?" Dean joked.

"Oh no, that's not a problem," Luna mumbled, but was loud enough for Dean and Bobby to hear. Dean looked at her and waggled his eye brows. Bobby's smile disappeared.

"Well, according to Chuck someone else took the Vamp case we were gonna go on, but I did find a Wendigo in Connecticut. Weird, huh? Wanna go?"

"Sure," Luna said with fake bravery. She hated those little fuckers so bad. They were the only things she would admit to being afraid of.

"Alright, we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out Renegade! ~ kt**


	37. I Would Do Anything For Love

**Hi There! Sorry it has been so long since I last updated! It took me a while to write this chapter. I am having a hard time writing the heated scenes and if anyone of my readers have any advice please tell me! I really need some espescially when I have to write about when they have sex! Let me know what you think so far! Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing and reading! I love them! Enjoy! ~ kt **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural. **

"C'mon guys! At least try to keep up!" Luna cheered as she and the brothers hiked up the mountain. They had gotten a hotel room for the first night because they had gotten in at midnight. They were lucky that the cheap motel was still open. After a night's rest Sam reasoned that they should explore the hunting grounds of the wendigo. Luna protested for a while, but at the risk of being left behind and never living it down from Dean, she reluctantly agreed.

"Can't we just stop here for the night?" Dean complained. They had been walking since eight in the morning and only stopped to have some sandwiches that Luna had made for lunch. It was about six o'clock, Luna figured by the position of the sun. Girl Scouts had been good for something.

"No we only have another hour of daylight and we can't stop here. We need high ground and a clearing," Luna stated factually. She wanted to turn back around so bad right now. She was terrified of wendigos. Being in the middle of the damn thing's hunting ground wasn't making her feel any better.

"C'mon Luna, we'll still need to set up camp, don't forget," Dean argued.

"Fine, we'll stop at the next clearing." The next clearing wasn't more than fifteen minutes away and like she said, the three stopped. Before they left Bobby's Luna had taken some extra precautions and had found an old tent in his basement. She also had found a few sleeping bags for the boys and had hers with her. It didn't take long to set up camp unlike Dean had anticipated.

Sam set the tent up fairly quickly and Dean got to work on the protective circle of Anasazi symbols. Luna set up kindling for a fire. It was freezing out. Sam had been really quiet for the past three hours. It was starting to bug Luna that he hadn't said anything.

"Hey Sam, want to help me get some more firewood?" Luna asked trying to get him alone so she could talk to him. She picked up a set of silver tipped arrows and a bow just incase. Sam didn't say anything but followed her into the forest. "What's wrong?" She pressured as soon as Dean was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Sam said dismissively. Luna furrowed her eye brows. He just lied to her.

"Something's wrong and you better tell me," She demanded. He looked angry. She flinched at the look he gave her. Luna turned away not wanting to confront him anymore. He was intimidating when he was mad. Sam stood over a foot taller than her and he was unquestionably more built than her.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked suddenly.

"Tell you what?" Luna asked confused.

"That you lived with another guy?" Sam accused.

"What are you-? Alec?" Luna questioned. "He's gay Sam. He was like a brother to me."

"Yeah, and why do you have a love letter and picture of him in your bag?"

"You went through my bag?" Luna accused. He had no right going through her things!

"No, Dean told me," Sam defended. Luna walked away. She couldn't believe it! Was Sam really that insecure of himself that he was jealous of her best friend? "Luna, wait!"

She turned but continued to walk away from him. "Don't you dare accuse me of not telling you something! Whatever Dean told you wasn't true. Yes I do keep a photo of the two of us with me and also his letter to me when I was in hell, because he was my best friend. And if you're so concerned about my past, why haven't you mentioned Jessica?" She knew she threw a low blow at the end, but she couldn't help it. She turned and lost her footing and fell into a creek. The water was freezing!

"Luna!" Sam yelled frantically. He rushed to the edge. Luna was sitting soaked waist deep in water. He carefully climbed down the base of the creek. "Luna are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone. The wendigo will find me soon enough," Luna flopped back into the water.

"Luna come on," Sam said worried. "I was just jealous. Please, don't make me come get you!"

"Go away!" Luna moaned. Sam sighed and took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs. The water was colder than Luna after she killed Anna. He pulled on her hand.

"Stop," She wined. Sam didn't listen he continued to pull her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be upset. But after Anna told you that she could bring him back for you and you looked like you were considering it and then Dean told me about the letter and picture he saw. And I just, I'm sorry." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Luna finally stood up.

"I'm cold," Luna shivered. She couldn't stay mad at him after those puppy dog eyes.

"Let's get you back to the tent," Sam said holding her hand. He helped her up the bank and followed her back to the camp.

"Finally! I was just starting to think that the wendigo found you," Dean said relieved. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I fell in a creek," Luna said teeth chattering. "I'm going into my sleeping bag." She went into the tent and removed all of her soaked clothing.

San and Dean watched her go into the tent. The light from the fire allowed them both to watch Luna silhouette remove her wet clothes.

"Hey Sam," Dean said.

"Yeah."

"You are one lucky son of a bitch." Sam smirked. Yes, yes he was. And he had almost screwed it up.

"Hey Dean-."

"I'll sleep out here tonight." He knew exactly what his brother had in mind. "Go get'er Sammy."

"Thanks Dean," Sam said grateful of his brother. Sam walked over to the tent and scratched it making a noise. The tent rustled, from the start of Luna. "It's me." He unzipped it and ducked his head to enter. "Luna?"

"I-in he-here," Luna shivered from inside her sleeping bag. She hadn't brought another pair of clothes with her figuring it would be a simple hunt and she would just wear the same clothes tomorrow. Now, I'm the middle of fall, stuck in a forest, she was huddled in a sleeping bag with no warm or dry clothes.

"Luna you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"I-I'm g-good-d," she lied. Her body was convulsing with each movement she made. She watched Sam take off his boots and slid into his sleeping bag.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked concerned. Luna nodded slowly. He took off his zip-up jacket and she removed a bare arm from her warm sleeping-bag cocoon to take it. It was then that Sam realized she, like he, hadn't brought another pair of clothes. She must be at risk for hypothermia, Sam figured. He panicked trying to think of a way to warm her up. Body heat. "Hey Luna, do you want to share a sleeping bag so you can double up on the warmth."

She didn't respond right away. There were pros and cons to each situation. If she said yes, then she would have to allow him to sleep with her naked. If she said no, she would have to risk freezing to death. "I, uh, sure?" she confirmed uncertainly. Sam got out of his sleeping bag and took off his jeans. Luna looked at him questioningly. What was he doing? She thought nervously.

"Relax, Luna. Sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable," Sam explained. He took off his long sleeve shirt as well. He pulled his sleeping bag over hers. Luna moved over to the side of her sleeping bag, giving Sam some room to get in. He slid in and shivered at the touch of Luna. She turned on her side and curled into him instantly. She needed to get warm quick. The cool metal of the zipper on the jacket scratched against Luna's skin. It was very irritating and uncomfortable. She unzipped it and threw it out of the sleeping bag leaving nothing between them now. She didn't go back to curling up with Sam right away. She was nervous, really nervous, but excited at the same time.

Sam wasn't sure on how to take this new, bold, action. He was glad that Luna was finally comfortable with him. He noticed how slow she moved back to her original position against him however. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Luna allowed herself to surrender to the comfort and warmth of his arms. She let Sam hold her tight against him. It made her feel wanted. It made her feel good. It made her smile.

Luna stretched and placed a kiss on Sam's neck. He responded by turning her on her back and kissing her on the lips. She felt exposed for a moment as Sam used his arms to hold himself over her as not to crush her. If there had been light he would have been able to see all of her. Not just the physical scars and physique, but the pain she held in her body, in her eyes, in her head, it was all exposed in that brief moment.

Sam noticed how Luna was troubled for a split second and then seemed to relax. He could make out the scars on her chest and abdomen by a faint light coming from the fire and the moonlight. He placed a finger on the start of a scar by her armpit and traced it all the way down to her hip. He then thumbed over one, close to the pentagram. Luna's body stiffened. To the best of his ability in the small sleeping bag, Sam kissed the scar and then continued to kiss up until he reached her lips. He laid down again and pulled her close.

Now it was her turn. She pushed him over onto his back playfully. She straddled him. Her hair was almost dry now. A cascade of curls fell around Sam's face as Luna went in for a kiss. She pulled back and traced a finger down his chest and stomach. His muscles were incredible. She traced lightly over his side and he twitched underneath her. She smiled wickedly at his reaction. She did it again. Sam twitched again at the touch. She giggled. Luna was beginning to like the effect she had on him. Again she traced patterns over Sam's side and again he twitched, but this time he grabbed her hand. He pulled her down on top on him. He rolled the two of them over, making him on top again. This time he let his hand run down Luna's side. She bit her lip in response, not wanting to show him that he had the same effect on her. She drew her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hands traveled up and down Sam's back making lines with her nails. She entwined one of her hands in his hair.

Sam ran his hand down the length of Luna's body. She jerked away when his hand traveled below her waist to her upper thigh. She broke the kiss as well.

"Not yet. Not tonight," she whispered into Sam's ear. He sighed and rolled to his side. Luna had been so open tonight. Or so he thought. He wasn't mad at her, far from it actually. He wanted to be with her though, he wanted her to get strong and stop the angels and demons too. He felt Luna curl into his chest. "Sorry." He always felt guilty when she said that. It wasn't like he was angry with her because she didn't want to.

"It's fine," he said softly and reassuringly, "next time." He ran a hand down Luna's bare back and stopped right before her butt. He could feel the heat from Luna's blush on his chest. He smiled.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" Luna asked frightened.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

"Luna, are you scared?" Sam asked doubtfully. There was no answer from Luna. She couldn't admit her weakness, but she couldn't deny it either.

"Of all the monsters to be afraid of, why a wendigo?"

"They just creep me out. I mean, they were human once and then they turned to cannibalism. Now they are freaky creatures that look at you as prey," Luna explained simply. A human-like wail echoed through the forest. Luna clawed at Sam's chest trying to burry herself deeper into oblivion.

"Luna, chill." He ordered. He didn't like seeing her afraid. He got out of the sleeping bag and undid the zipper on the tent just enough to stick his head out. "Hey Dean! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, you too?" Sam nodded. "Do you want to go check it out?" Sam paused for a moment before answering.

"No, it's stronger at night and we need the odds in our favor," Sam reasoned. Dean nodded slowly, agreeing. "Hey, uh, try to get some sleep."

"You too," Dean said, and poked the fire with a stick. Sam went back into the tent and crawled back into the sleeping bag. Luna had wriggled herself so far into the sleeping bag that the flap came over her head. Sam had to bend just to get it over his shoulders. He pulled Luna up and held her close to his chest. She let out a deep sigh of content. He wondered what it would be like after the apocalypse. Would Luna stay with them? Would they still be together? Would the Sol's power work against Michael and Lucifer?

"Don't think so hard or your head will explode." Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the still form beside him. Luna's eyes were closed, and he hadn't felt her move.

"How did you know I was thinking?" Sam asked.

"'Cause I'm magical," Luna said lazily. She nestled herself against Sam. That answer would have to suffice for now. Sam closed his eyes and rhythmically traced a circle on Luna's shoulder with his thumb. He felt a vibration on a chest and opened his eyes. He was about to speak when Luna sang softly.

"Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this god forsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold?"

"I can do that," Sam said fitting in with the lyrics perfectly.

"Will you cater to every fantasy I've got? Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get to hot? Will you take me places I've never known?"

"Now, I can do that."

"I know the territory, I've been around. It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down. And sooner or later you'll be screwin' around."

"I'd do anything for love, but I won't do that."

"Aww, you messed it up!" Luna whined.

"But it's true," Sam tried to reason. He knew she wasn't going to go for it, because he had messed up the lyrics.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Luna," Sam said. _I love you._

**Bum Bum Bum! What will happen next? Let me know what you think and also if you have any advice for me!**


	38. American Girl

Hello my wonderful readers sorry it's been so long! This is mostly a filler chapter, it's building up what's to come. I'm on vacation this weekend so my wonderful friend Autumnb93 is posting this for me! Check out our story Renegade, it's by autumnb93 and myself. After Monday I should have a ton of time to write since I will be in a cast for the next six weeks. Well enough of me, let's get back to Luna and the boys! Enjoy! ~ kt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural or Tom Petty.

The room was dark. Sam was faintly aware of the smell of rain coming through the open windows. He watched as Luna walked toward him. She undid the silver, satin robe and let it fall to the floor. Everything about her was perfect, Sam thought. Luna pushed him back onto the bed, and Sam let his imagination take control. It was only a dream.

Luna woke early from a nightmare. She nestled her head into Sam's chest and enjoyed the comfort that radiated off of him. She kept tracing the pentagram circle with her finger. She placed her head back on Sam's chest looking toward their feet. Luna noticed the tent in the middle of the sleeping bag. She pushed away flailing as she did but then calmly regain composure. He wouldn't ever think she was ready of she flipped out at it. So Luna calmly snuggled back up to Sam. Sam opened his eyes and looked down at Luna.

"What's wrong?" He asked because he had felt her kick him.

"Nothing why?" Luna said simply.

"You kicked me," Sam explained.

"Well I just wasn't sure if that was your gun," Luna nodded to the tented sleeping bag, "Or if you were just happy to see me."

"Oh shit," Sam scrambled onto his stomach. Luna laughed and then stopped short. She was still naked and now there was light. How was she gonna get out of the sleeping bag? "What?"

"I, um, I," She pulled a hand out from under the sleeping bag and felt around for something dry to wear. Her hands fell on Sam's shirt and she grabbed it. She pulled it on while still under the covers of the sleeping bag.

"Hey, that's my shirt," Sam said and tugged at the bottom of it. He jokingly tried to pull it up. Luna didn't stop him, which caught him off guard. He put a hand under the shirt and traveled up her side. She still didn't stop him. He moved so that his upper torso was held over hers and he kissed her hungrily. He went down her throat and then moved the neck line of the shirt a little. He made a kiss on her collar bone and then bit it. Luna arched her back and whimpered at the bite. Sam stopped.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna," Luna said getting out of the sleeping bag a little dazed. She threw on her still slightly damp underwear and unzipped the tent stumbling into the morning sun. Dean grunted as she tripped over him, waking him up. "Sorry."

"Good morning to you too," Dean mumbled. "Where's Sam?"

"…Taking care of his needs," She finally said, putting it in a way that Dean would understand and also it wouldn't embarrass her to say.

"Why don't you go help him?" Dean said suggestively. Luna just glared at him. She pulled the small notebook out of the duffle.

"What's that?"

"It's kinda like your dad's journal, but way less informative." Dean nodded his head. Luna flipped through a few pages and put it back in her bag. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the silence around then. There was nothing. Not even a cricket. She heard a twig snap some three miles away. She had discovered her incredible hearing at the Roadhouse when she was in her room and someone was talking about her, in their car, still a half a mile to the Roadhouse. Luna could hear the scream of a girl and then could smell the blood. The cave was about a quarter of a mile from the camp. She wondered how she could relay this information to the boys without freaking them out even more.

Sam emerged from the tent. His hair was tousled, and he looked like he was sweating slightly. He wore only his boxers and left the circle. Luna assumed to go down to the creek to wash himself off. She had lived with Alec long enough to know the signs of 'Self Stimulation' when she saw it.

Luna looked at her phone and saw that it was already 8:30 am. She slipped back into the tent to change into her own clothes. They weren't that wet anymore. When she emerged Sam had gotten back and was now fully dressed, albeit a little wet.

The best way to break the news was just to go on and say it. "The cave is about a quarter mile west of here."

"How do you know?" Dean asked skeptical. He had respect for Luna now that she had relaxed a little more and was a little less, well, bitchy.

"Super-sonic hearing," Luna explained, "I uh, I can hear things far away."

"Are you sure the cave is there?" Sam asked. Luna nodded her head.

"I can hear a girl talking to another person," She cocked her head to the side, "And now she's screaming because the other one is probably dead."

"What about the wendigo?" Dean asked. It was odd for Dean to ask the questions. He was usually in charge. This hunt almost reminded him of ones that he went on with his father.

"I can take care of him," Luna declared. She figured if she could take on an angel then a wendigo shouldn't be too much of a problem. She could see his movements, he wasn't fast enough to be invisible to her.

"Luna, no," Sam fought. He didn't want her to get hurt. He knew that she was a very experienced hunter but he also didn't want her to over use her powers. She was still learning on how to control them too.

"It'll work Sam. I have an idea."

SPNSPNSPN

A half an hour later Luna was confronting the wendigo head on with a blow torch. "How do ya like that you little mother fucker?" Luna yelled over the screams of the dying monster. Sam and Dean made their escape with the young girl. Unfortunately, her companion died do to an asthma attack earlier that morning. The girl ran as soon as she saw daylight, not bothering to thank Sam, nor Dean. As far as Luna was concerned they had done their job and she sauntered back to camp; Sam and Dean in tow. They packed up camp and made their way back to the motel room. The boys walked side by side and Luna walked ahead.

"Hey Dean," Sam started, "Thanks."

"No problem Sammy. I saw how things were going last night, got pretty intense right?" Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively and jabbed Sam with his elbow.

"Like camping!" Luna chimed in, over hearing their conversation.

"Dude, I hate supersonic hearing," Dean mumbled, "Wait, what do you mean by 'like camping'?"

"Intense, you know. In tents," she tried to explain. Luna made a tent with her hands, "In tents," She emphasized again, "Like camping?"

"Oh," Dean finally said, "Dude, your girlfriend is a dork."

"I heard that," Luna sang and couldn't help but smirk. They kept walking on until they were out of the woods. Luna was trying to figure out a way that she could get away from the two tomorrow. It seemed nearly impossible. She had to get away though. She couldn't be around them when it* was the anniversary. She would be insanely moody and crazed. Maybe this year she wouldn't try to jump, or maybe she would. She only had two more nights until the flood gates opened and everything came back to her. The visions were lessening now; only a small form of nightmares. They weren't nearly as bad as the ones she used to have. Luna reasoned that it was from finally telling someone what had happened to her. She knew that the torment she would face two days from now would be unbearable for Sam and even Dean to watch. She had seen torture in hell, heck, she was tortured in hell, far worse than anyone could have known, but she would have taken another year of that if she hadn't had to go through this one day each year.

"Luna, c'mon. Dean and I are going to go get dinner," Sam pulled gently at her hand. She moved unemotionally to the back seat of the impala and looked out the window. They were so close to her house, and the boys never even realized it.

Everything was starting to sink in again. She killed her parents. She killed her brother. It was Her fault that Alec was dead. She should have never gone back to Bobby's. She should have kept under the radar. Now she was putting Sam and Dean at even more of a risk. The angels and demons were already after them, but now that she had joined them, it had made them a human dartboard. Luna was so deeply engaged in her thoughts that it took both Sam and Dean to literally snap her out of it.

"What?"

"What do you want to eat and drink for the fifteenth time?" Dean asked huffing with annoyance. She wanted a Jameson right now, but she also knew that once she started with those, she wouldn't stop until the bottle had run dry, or the bartender cut her off.

"Ginger ale. From the tap," Luna added.

"What do you want to eat?" Sam asked patiently. Concern ran through his hazel eyes. Luna almost looked away. He looked so innocent, not tainted with demon blood, or troubled with the apocalypse.

"Just a burger," Luna said barely audible. She needed to go to her house. Her screaming shack, as Alec often called it. Sam slung a heavy arm over her shoulders and pulled her next to him close. She didn't want to leave him. They would think of her as a betrayer. Maybe there was another way around it. There had to be another way around it. Luna knew however, that Sam wouldn't leave her alone for the day that she needed. She could leave and then call Bobby to tell them where to find her. Yeah, that would work, she thought to herself.

The three sat in almost silence. After Dean ate he went over to the pool tables to hustle the locals for some gas money. Luna poked at her food with a fork. She had barely eaten anything all day. She poked at the half of a burger on her plate. She had ordered it so that it was still red and juicy.

"Moo," Sam said. Luna looked up at him quizzically. She poked the burger again, "Moo."

"What are you doing?" Luna asked slightly amused.

"Your burger's so rare that I thought it was still part of a cow. And if you poke a cow, generally it will moo," Sam explained. He was definitely shut off. Luna couldn't help but smile at Sam. She leaned back into him. There was still two days right? She didn't need to sacrifice the next two days too right? She stared intently at the ancient jukebox in the corner willing it work. A moment later a burst of tunes flew throughout the bar. She chuckled and smiled to herself. "You did that didn't you?"

"Maybe," she teased. Sam wiggled from under her. Luna got off the booth seat and let Sam get up. She was about to sit back down when he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. The music that was playing was far from dancing music, but Sam wouldn't let her go sit back down; no matter how many times she asked nicely.

"Well, she was an American girl, raised on promises," Sam sang to Luna as the new song started. He twirled her around and then brought her back in to finish the step. For a hunter he really knew how to dance, she could count the beats to the steps and they were perfectly in tune. Must have been an extra class he took in college, she mused. One lyric made her cringe. "And for one desperate moment, there he crept back in her memory, God it's so painful when something's that so close, it still so far out of reach."

Luna knew all too well how that felt like. She closed her eyes and let Sam guide her. As the song ended, Sam dragged her to the bar. For a big guy, Sam certainly couldn't hold his liquor.

"What do you want to drink?" Sam asked Luna. She mulled over a few thoughts in her head.

"A Guinness," She finally declared. Sam ordered and handed her the Guinness draft when the bartender came back with it. He had chosen Sam Adams Oktoberfest, bottle. "I betcha I can win more money in one game, than Dean has all night."

"No way. If there's one thing Dean's good at it's hustling people at pool," Sam told her.

"Well I say I can," Luna declared. She left Sam's side and sauntered over to the pool tables. She wobbled in her boots and used a table for support. The men smirked at her and she giggled.

"Who wants to play pool?" Luna slurred. She knew how to act drunk, doubled with her sporting an almost full Guinness, the men at the bar believed she was totally wasted. Quickly a few older, sleazy men made their way over to her.

"Hey honey, don't you think you'll be more comfortable on my lap," One of them slurred. He smelled of piss and whiskey.

"Naw!" Luna played along, she couldn't be more grossed out at the sight of the old man. "I just wanna play pool! I betcha I can beat you!"

"Alright honey, what do I get if I win?" The old man cooed, "How about a night together?"

"How 'bout just a kiss to start," Luna suggested. There was no way in hell she would even do that, but a night, gross.

"Alright, now wha'dya want in return?"

"How about all the money in your wallet?" Luna asked seductively caressing a pool stick.

"Sure thing honey," he said doubtful she would beat him. Luna racked the balls, solid, stripe, solid, stripe, and so on. She lifted the triangle so he could break. He lined up the Q-ball straight on. Bad move, she thought. He broke, not getting a single ball in. She circled the table like a shark. She focused on the number 6 solid. She lined up the shot to make it look like it was a lucky shot, and sunk the ball.

"Yay!" She cheered like the drunk she was supposed to be. She line up another shot and sunk two balls, a solid and the Q-ball. "Aww, I scratched."

The old man was starting to get nervous. He lined up the q-ball and took a shot he missed all of his balls by a mile, but got in a solid.

"Why thank you!" Luna snickered. She took up another shot and continued to sink ball after ball. When the two had finally gotten down to the eight ball and three stripes, Luna called the pocket and sunk the eight ball. "Yay!"

"Lucky shot," the old man grumbled. He seemed to have sobered up some during the middle of the game when he realized that she was gonna beat him. The man started walking away when Luna stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I believe we had a deal." The old man grumbled something incoherent and pulled his wallet out. He handed her a wad of cash, most of it ones. Gross, she thought, stripper money. She brought it over to where Sam sat and counted it out. "Eighty-five bucks for one game."

"Okay, that's pretty good," Sam admitted, "But you did get lucky with what he had in his wallet."

"Yeah, but then I would have played another game," Luna reasoned. The two heard some choice words from pool table area ad saw Dean and another player getting into an argument. Luna and Sam rushed over. "Gentlemen. Settle down," Luna said getting in between the two. "What's the problem?"

"This jerk over here just hustled me!" The patron exclaimed.

"Him?" Luna questioned incredible.

"Yeah!" Luna gave Dean a once over as if saying yeah right.

"Really? He's nothing but a lonely bastard who can't sink a ball to save his life. I could beat the dude," Luna insulted Dean, just to give Sam and Dean enough time to collect and get to the impala. Luna rushed out after them before the guy could realize she was in on it too. "Let's get back to the motel room before anymore bar patrons want their money back."

"Yeah, okay." Dean turned the key and the impala roared to life. Dean threw her into drive and tore out of the parking lot. Once safely at the motel all three of the tired hunter changed into sleeping attire and fell asleep in their respected sleeping arrangements, Dean in a single bed, while Sam and Luna shared a queen. The next few days would be tough for Luna but the one thing she wished for right now was a long uninterrupted sleep, curled up next to Sam.


	39. Desperado

**So sorry it's been so long (two weeks!). I hope this chapter makes up for it a little :) For this chapter I'll make it short. Enjoy~ kt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural. **

**Ps: Go chack out Renegade by autumnb93 and myself. It's really good and a helluva lot funnier! **

The three hunters woke up early and packed up, two of them planning on going back to Bobby's. Luna had something else planned entirely. She wasn't going back to Bobby's house anytime soon. Sometime in the middle of the night this plan had slowly crept up on her and it seemed pretty fool-proof. Luna took one last look at the motel room and locked the door on it forever.

She handed the key to Dean who returned them and handed the checkout person a wad of cash, including the money Luna won last night in the pool game. She had beat Sam's former belief that she couldn't win more than Dean in a single game. She hadn't beat him by much, but still, the numbers were in her favor.

The trio headed out and just before they were about to head out on the highway, Dean turned into a gas station. Luna promptly declared that she had to use the rest room and would be right out.

"Dude, she's been in there a while don'tcha think?" Dean asked Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders. He had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Should I go check on her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and how are you gonna do that? You don't exactly blend in, in a woman's bathroom."

Sam took out his phone a dialed Luna's number. It rang twice and then went to voicemail. He put his phone back in his pocket. "She ignored my call."

"You can do that?" Dean asked a little too happily. Sam glared at him. Sam jumped and reached in his pocket for the vibrating phone.

"Hello!" he nearly screamed into it.

"Geese boy, you trying to make me deaf now too?" Bobby grumbled.

"Sorry Bobby."

"Now tell me you two idjits are still at the gas station," Bobby said.

"Yeah why?" Sam heard a deep sigh of frustration.

"She bailed on you two morons. Luna called me ten minutes ago. Are you two that stupid?"

"What do you mean she bailed?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean moved closer to the phone to hear what Bobby had to say.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of when Azazel killed her family. She gets a little difficult to handle around this time and it may be best if you just leave her alone."

"I'm not going to leave her alone! I saw what she had to go through! I can't leave her right now."

"Is it for her Sam, or for you?" Bobby asked. Sam really loved Luna but Bobby didn't know if Luna could love back right now. Bobby knew that Luna could say some really malicious things to Sam and not realize this during this time. The line on the other end was silent.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Dean asked after the phone was shoved into his hand.

"Luna ditched you. She's on her way to her house," Bobby explained. Luna had told him to give her ten minutes or so and then if the boys asked he could tell them where to find her.

"Where is it? And does she want to be found?"

"Like I told Sam, she won't want to be bothered for the next few days because of her Family's anniversary. But when she called, she did tell me to tell you where she was."

"Where does she live?"

"Only about fifteen minutes away."

SPNSPNSPN

"Dude, are you sure this is the right address?" Sam asked Dean as they pulled up to, for lack of better words, a mansion. It had tall black iron gates surrounding it. The house itself was three stories high, and made of marble. It was an old house, as far as Sam could tell. The architecture told him that it was probably constructed back in the whaling days.

"Same one that Bobby gave me," Dean said just as confused. The house was complete with a garden and a gravel drive with a working fountain in the middle of the circled drive. Dean parked the impala in front of the big oak door. He had almost expected a valet. The two walked up to the big doors and knocked using the old, silver it looked like, knockers. The loud bangs echoed throughout the house. Sam and Dean stared at one another as they heard the click of heels coming closer to the door. They thought for sure that Bobby had given them the wrong address.

A tall lean woman answered the door. She looked the boys over twice and sighed. She knew who they were. They were the damn boys Luna was with.

"I'm sorry ma'am we must have gotten the wrong address," Sam apologized realizing that this lady was probably wondering why they were at her doorstep.

"No wait," She called before they could turn around, "You're the Winchesters right?" Dean turned around slowly, guarded against this new threat.

"Who wants to know?" Dean asked tough.

"My name is Molly. You're looking for Luna right?" She asked the boys. At the mention of Luna's name the taller of the two, which she could only have guessed was Sam, looked up quickly and stared at her waiting for more information.

"Yeah," Dean said skeptically. He gave Molly a once over. He took in the pressed shirt and pants, made of seemingly expensive material and made note of the worry-lines almost etched in her face. Her eyes were a dark coffee brown.

"Come on in," Molly said and opened the door a little further to allow the two to squeeze in, "I just made a fresh pot of coffee for Luna, if you would like some."

"Where is she?" Sam asked. He was scared and concerned for Luna's safety. Molly's eyes seemed to soften for the friendly giant. He had no clue what Luna would be like on the anniversary. She would have to prepare him before she let him see her. She put an arm across Sam's shoulders as best she could and led him to the small table in the kitchen and sat him down.

"Let me explain Lena a little, then we can talk about Luna," she explained and poured each brother and herself a cup of coffee. The boys sipped on the coffee and listen intently on what Molly had to say. "I knew Lena before she was Luna. She was a spitfire even back then. I was her brother's age and had a huge crush on him. They were both really nice, smart kids. But Lena was very mature for her age. She quickly picked up on number patterns, speaking habits, and grammar rules, everything.

The teachers loved her, but the kids hated her. Lena was best at everything. The kids teased her of course. They made fun of her charm bracelet especially. They called her a devil worshiper. She got into so many fights at school. Then to top it all off she was bumped up a grade.

When the kids in that grade started making fun of the bracelet Lena had had enough. She came home from school and locked herself in her room and threw the bracelet across the room. From that night on she became Luna. Her whole family was gone. She was determined not to let anyone get under her skin again. For a while after her whole hell and heaven scenario, I thought she was going to be happy again. But it didn't matter.

Every year, usually for a week, Luna will come to the house and lock herself in the room where it all started and scream. She will curse out anyone that tries to go in. Usually there's at least one suicide attempt a year. She will sit out on Hunter's Leap for hours on end with a bottle of Jameson glued to her hand."

Sam stared at his cup of coffee intently. Luna had been fine just a day ago and now her friend was saying that she was suicidal. He knew that there had to be more than what just her friend was saying.

"Can I go see her now?" Sam asked. Molly sighed. This guy was so blindly in love with Luna. He had no idea what Luna was capable of doing. Molly had never known Luna to love anyone. Care for them sure, she did have a big heart, but she never loved people.

"Fine," Molly agreed. He would find out sooner or later. "Follow me." She got up from the table and lead Sam down a hallway. She climbed the staircase that led up to the third floor. "It's the second door on the left."

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked. Molly shook her head. She knew better than to bug Luna while she was in her room. Sam walked down the hall and looked back over his shoulder; Molly was already heading down the stairs. He walked over to the second door on the left. He lifted his hand to knock; a wailing that sounded like that of a child coming from the room stopped him however.

"Luna!" He yelled trying to open the door. It was locked from the inside. He took out his lock-picking case and went to work. Once he got the doorknob unlocked, he had another problem. She had a dead bolt. Another scream echoed through the house. Sam pounded on the door. "Luna let me in!"

"No!" She screeched. Sam pushed on the door trying to break it down. "Sam Winchester if you break my door down I will kill you so help me god."

Sam stopped. Luna had never threatened him before. Sure she had threatened Dean, but never him really. "Then let me in Luna!"

"I can't Sam. I just can't," Luna said.

"Why not?" Sam screamed frustrated. He heard something rebound against the door. Obviously something had been thrown.

"Just go away!" Luna yelled. She needed to be left alone. She knew Sam just wanted to help but she couldn't handle him right now. She didn't deserve to be this happy when they were gone! Sam continued to demand that she open the door. Luna lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She turned on the radio in hopes of tuning Sam out. She wasn't too sure on what she was listening to, just as long as it wasn't Sam screaming. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to tell them where she lived. Maybe she had been right the other night and should have just ditched the guys. She would have done it to any other person she was with. It hadn't mattered if it was Alec, John, nor Bobby, she had always gone alone. Why were they different? She wondered. Another cry of frustration and anger tore through her throat; more banging on the door followed. "Why can't you take a god damn hint?" She mumbled to herself. Luna got off the bed and headed toward the door. There was one way to shut him up. She unlocked and opened the door.

"Luna-." A swift uppercut and right hook cut him off and Sam dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Leave me alone," Luna seethed. She turned on her heal, slammed the door in his face and locked it again. Instantly she felt bad about it, but it had to be done, right? She stared out the window and cracked open a new bottle of Jameson. It was that time of year when she drank herself into oblivion. She raised the bottle of golden liquid to her lips. For whatever the reason was, there was a slight pause in actually allowing the liquid to pass into her mouth and sear her throat.

"You god damn son of a bitch," Luna screeched about Azazel. "Why? You fucking bastard why?" She burst into hysterics.

Sam slowly got up from the two nasty blows to his face. He would be lucky if he didn't have a concussion. Luna was small, but she sure could pack a punch. He made his descent into the kitchen. He saw that Dean and Molly were talking at the table. How could one of Luna's friends not help her in a time like this? It made him sick to think that Luna had tried to kill herself before.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked looking up from his coffee.

"Is it that bad?" Sam asked pinching the bridge of his nose and shifting his jaw from side to side. "Luna, uh, didn't want me up there."

"Gave ya the old one two, huh?" Molly asked smirking. She got up from her seat and walked into an adjoining room. She came back holding a first-aid kit. "Here, sit down. It happens to everyone who tries to talk to her. Sorry it might hurt a bit. Luna does it better. She was a nurse at one point."

Molly cleaned off the little blood from Sam's lip and gave him an ice pack for his temple. Sam thanked her and sulked quietly in his seat. Molly returned the kit and continued her conversation with Dean.

"So the apocalypse is really happening?" Molly said seriously. There were no hints of fright or concern. It was if she was talking about the next presidential election.

"Well," Dean started, "Sam and I, and well, Luna too, we're all gonna stop it."

"Good. If you guys ever need a hand in battle or research, you can always count me in."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked. Molly laughed.

"Oh god no. I know how to shoot, but I could never be dedicated like you or Luna. I have more important priorities in my life right now."

"Oh, yeah, of course. You must have a great job to be able to pay for a house like this," Dean remarked. Again Molly laughed.

"You sure don't know a lot about Luna. This is her house," Molly explained. The boys' mouths hit the table. "She lets me live here. Why do you think she comes here for her family's deaths? For shits and giggles?"

Both boys were speechless. Luna had never told them that she was loaded. She never seemed snotty or uppity like they the rich snobs they had encountered during their many hunts. Dean thought back on how he and Sam just barely got by with credit card fraud and hustling people at bars. Luna sat on a land mine of untapped loot. Molly got up and took down a coffee mug from the cabinet and poured the still hot coffee into it.

"Here Sam, try bringing Luna some coffee. Usually it gets her to open the door at least," Molly said, then looked up from the coffee to see Sam's lip swollen and split, "And not punching you."

"Does she ever do that to you?" Sam asked. Dear lord the boy had it bad, Molly thought to herself.

"Sam she does it to everyone. First time that I was living here and that happened, I got sucker punched in the gut," Molly explained trying to make Sam understand that the Luna he had spent the last few months with wasn't the same Luna while she was in that room. Sam nodded his head in what she hoped was understanding. She brought the mug to the table and placed it down in front of Sam. Slowly he picked up the mug. He looked as if he was going into battle, which perhaps he was with Luna. Sam trudged down the hallway to the stairs. "A word of advice; don't try breaking down the door. It has iron reinforcements."

Upon reaching the landing on which Luna's room was situated, Sam's muscles instinctively twitched. It was noticeably colder than the lower floors. He cautiously walked to Luna's door, ready to start battle at any moment with a ghost or spirit. Gently, this time, Sam knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked with a little more force behind it a second time, still no response.

"Luna?" Sam called. He tried the doorknob. Surprisingly it twisted under his palm. He timidly entered the room, for fear it might be a trap and Luna was secretly waiting somewhere to punch him again. The room was just how Sam had seen it in Luna's vision. Nothing had changed. There were still a load of stuffed animals on the bed, a small wooden table and a few matching chairs in front of a white dresser that matched the room's lavender-colored theme. A color that 'Lena' most certainly had picked. Looking around the room Sam noticed the window, the one Azazel had used to get in, was open, and the room was empty. "Luna?" Sam called again.

He could feel himself start to get panicky, but he knew that if he were to find her he would need to calm down. The first thing he noticed was the empty bottle of Jameson on the miniature table. So now he knew she was intoxicated, and missing. Her leather jacket was no-where to be found, which he hoped it meant that she was still sober enough to have some common sense. He set the coffee mug down next to the whiskey on the table. Looking out of the window, Sam saw a small platform that was easily jumpable; from there, a balcony and a tree beyond that. Put them all together and you get an escape route. At once Sam knew that Luna had gone to Hunter's Leap.

The salty sea breeze frosted her lips and face. It was a chilly November afternoon. The leather jacket barely kept the wind from chilling her to the bone. At the impact of the last gust of frigid air, she pulled the jacket closer. Hunter's Leap was a long way down, at least three stories. At the bottom jagged rocks, like teeth, waited for their next victim. Only one hunter had escaped the jaws of the hungry monster; Luna Singer. The year that Alec died, her worst one yet, she had jumped. Her head had narrowly missed the largest rock and by some strange reason, a wave had dragged her shore. It hadn't been her time and now, standing on the edge of the leap, she knew that this wasn't the time either. Luna couldn't seem to drag herself away from it though. Just knowing that one step would make everything disappear, was comforting to her. She just couldn't bring herself to jump; all because of one thing. Sam.

Luna stood at the edge of Hunter's Leap for what seemed like hours. The wind was whipping by the time she had enough courage to step back from the ledge. She undid the scarf hanging around her neck and let it fly downward and catch on a loose rock. An especially large wave crashed into the bottom of the cliff. Since she had gotten to the Leap, a line of a song kept repeating in her head, over and over and over again. It was one of her father's favorite songs.

"Desperado," She sang off-key, "Why don't you come to your senses?" She took out her iPod and played the song to the ghosts of the winds. It was if she was listening to the lyrics for the first time. They hit home. The song, it described her, everything about her. The last line was the clincher though. She repeated it, "You better let somebody love you, before it's too late."

A fire had been lit underneath her. It must have been a message, she thought to herself. Everything happened for a reason. She knew that no matter how hard it was, she was going to go back and not lock herself in her room. She was not going to glue the Jameson bottle to her hand again. She was going to let somebody love, before it was too late.

Sam sulked on a bar stool. There was a gin and tonic in front of him gripped firmly in his hand. He had stormed out of the house when Molly had told him to just leave Luna alone. How could he leave her alone? She was going to the place where other hunter's had taken their lives! It had been quite a few hours and it was already starting to get dark. The nights in New England came quick, Sam thought. He hated to think that he would have to sleep in a cold, foreign bed by himself tonight. Just Luna's presence had made him sleep better through the night. He didn't have the nightmarish dreams about the apocalypse. He still felt Luna thrash around in her sleep once every few weeks and he could only imagine that they were nightmares. She would never tell him what they were about. She always said that she forgot what she was dreaming about.

Sam downed the last of the nippy drink and left money for the bill on the bar. He stood and left the bar to start his journey back to the huge house that was Luna's. It was definitely chilly. The wind stirred up the leaves around his jeans pulling like yapping dogs. His jacket did a good job of guarding him against the breeze. He walked on keeping his head down. Unfortunately he missed the turn to Luna's house and continued to walk. Another twenty yards later, Sam finally noticed that he was lost. He looked around and saw a small sign that read Hunter's Leap. Hopeful, he followed its directions. They led him to right where Luna had been standing not moments before. He hesitated before looking down, scared of what he might find.

He didn't see Luna which was a good thing, but it wasn't to say that she had already been washed away. Further scrutinizing led to the finding of the scarf. It was a newer looking scarf; recently placed there. In the scarce light of the setting sun, Sam could barely make out that it had the same pattern as one of Luna's. His heart sunk. She wouldn't, he thought as his mouth went dry.

After a little wandering in the dark night, Sam eventually found his way back to Luna's house. Though finding the scarf had sobered him up a little, he still stumbled up the steps and into the house. Most of the lights were off. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was later than he had thought. His stomach growled. He walked into the kitchen, feeling the wall for the light switch. The light shone bright in his unaccustomed eyes, causing temporary blindness. Once he regained vision, he noticed the figure sitting at the kitchen table sipping on what smelled like tea.

"Hi Sam."

**Let me know whatcha think!**


	40. American Pie

**SSOOOOOOOO SOOO SO Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have had so much going on with my senior year of school and applying for college and a lot of other stuff that I haven't had time to even THINK about the story. I tried to make this one a little bit longer than usual to make up for it. Pre-warning/Spoiler for upcoming chapters - There will be a Sam/Luna scene debuting in a few chapters soo...yeah. Alright please let me know what you think! Enjoy!~kt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural. **

He removed his jacket and slung it over the back of the chair. He sat down across from her. Her hair was disheveled, and her face, flush. Luna wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "You've been drinking," She accused scornfully. She stared at the creamy beige liquid. It was different being around Sam now; she seemed almost shy around him now that she had figured out what the song meant. She glanced up from the mug and saw him clench and unclench his fist; a habit that she had picked up on when he was at a lost of words and didn't want to yell.

Luna knew exactly why he was mad too. She had downed a pint of Jameson just this morning. Talk about hypocrites. She played with the string attached to the tea bag.

"How long?" Sam finally cut the heavy silence with clenched teeth. Luna broke her staring contest with the mug to look up at Sam's face. She cocked her head to one side out of confusion of the question. "How long have you been sitting at the table sipping tea while waiting for me?"

To be honest she really didn't know exactly. She knew that it had been after seven when she had arrived home through the front door which had taken Molly by surprise since it was the first time that she had used the front door instead of her window on the day of the anniversary. Molly had been cleaning the dishes from dinner with Dean in the kitchen when Luna arrived. She had taken a nice long hot shower and changed into warm comfy pajamas. She had set the teapot of the stove to boil and now she was already on her second cup of tea.

"Not long," she answered. She hadn't actually been at the table for long, just more or less pacing across the kitchen. Molly and Dean had assumingly gone to bed.

"You didn't think to look for me or even give me a call or a text saying that you were at your house, that you were okay? I found Hunter's Leap Luna. I found your scarf. I almost jumped in after you!"

Luna looked back down at the tea again. She had been selfish she reasoned. She at least own Sam a reassuring text or call. She felt her nose prickle and a few moments later the surface of the liquid ringed with salt water droplets.

She was so stupid to let him come here. She was stupid to think that Sam would just let her throw her tantrum and not care about what she did. Luna had thought that Sam was unbreakable, when in reality he was just as fragile as her.

Sam noticed the dripping water droplet splashing into the cup. He felt bad for making her cry. Luna barely moved as silent tears made shimmering pathways down her pink cheeks.

"Luna I-," Sam started.

"No Sam. You're right I was selfish; I am selfish," Luna said hoarsely. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the rest of the un-fallen tears.

"Let's just go to bed. We can talk in the morning." Sam got up from the table, the chair scraping against the ceramic tile as he did so. The silence seemed to pierce the tension of the two. He held out a hand for Luna to take. She glanced at the hand. Taking it would mean that she relied on Sam for support; not taking it would mean that she would cast Sam off and she would be back to her old 'me versus the world' self. Hesitantly Luna took his hand. Sam pulled her to her feet and gave a crushing hug. Luna hugged back just as tight. Sam was her safety net and she loved him for that. It had only taken her a song lyric to figure that out. She chuckled subtly at her thoughts.

Sam had been relieved to find that Luna was safe. There wasn't any way for Sam to understand what Luna was going through no matter how hard he tried. He knew that if he came to her house that he would have to obey Luna's rules. Molly had tried to warn him and so had Bobby. He had just wanted to be Luna's knight in shining armor that he had forgotten what she had been like; what she went through.

Luna was the first to break away. Silently she threaded her fingers in his and led him up the stairs to the second door on the left. The room was cold as she never had shut the window from earlier. She untwined her fingers from Sam's and closed the distance between her and the window. Luna carefully shut and locked the window and paused for just a moment to look at the view. How could such a beautiful, natural view hold so much corruption?

Tiredness suddenly washed over the both of them as Luna, adorning an overly large hoodie and flannel pajama bottoms, and Sam, wearing only a tee and boxers, climbed into the small bed that had belonged to the ten year old Lena Bowie. Sam pulled the heated body closer to his underneath the blankets. When she was ten, the bed didn't seem this small, perhaps it was Sam hogging the whole thing, but who was she to complain. She had brought him up here, like a life-sized, breathing, human teddy bear, to protect her from the nightmares, the visions, and the fear of Azazel coming through that window again.

Luna focused on the rhythmic timing of Sam's chest rising and falling and soon fell asleep herself.

SPNSPNSPN

"Breakfast!" Molly yelled to the previously quiet house. Now after her announcement was made, she could hear the moan and groans of its inhabitants. Dean was the first to emerge. Dean sat down at the table ready to dig into anything that was set before him.

Placed on the table was a plate of bacon, a large carafe of coffee, a tray of toast, butter and jam. Molly brought a platter of scrambled eggs to the table. She sat down next to Dean, who was already salivating at the enormous amount of food. He reached across the table to snag an extra crispy looking piece of bacon only to have his hand slapped away. Retracting it quickly, he looked to the person who stood between him and the bacon.

"Weren't you ever told to wait until everyone is seated at the table before you start eating?" Molly scolded motherly like. Dean sunk back into his seat pouting. It was too early in the morning for rules. It wasn't more than thirty seconds until a boy came into the kitchen still in his pajamas. He grumbled a 'morning' and sat down. Grabbing the carton of orange juice from across the table and a using the glass at his seat he poured himself some. Molly officially declared the start of breakfast by taking a piece of toast.

"Aren't you going to wait for Luna and Sam?" Dean asked being a wise ass.

"Luna doesn't eat breakfast and I don't think that either one of them will be down soon. They didn't get to bed until really late."

"How do you know?" Dean asked while taking a bite of that crispy bacon he had had his eye on.

"The house has a state of the art security system. It monitors and records when any doors or windows are open and shut. Plus with the amount of alcohol the two consumed, I wouldn't doubt that they have a slight hangover."

"Hey speak of the devils," Dean said with a mouth full of eggs. Sam shuffled in and sat down at the table. Luna followed behind and put on the tea kettle. She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"G'morning," Sam mumbled before taking a large gulp of coffee. The bacon stared at him tauntingly with all the grease and-. Sam gagged.

"Hey Mom," the boy said earning Molly's attention, "I thought we agreed to limit your dating prospects to the bedroom."

Molly nearly choked and then blushed feverously. "David!" She scolded. "They're not mine, they're Lena's."

David's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Antie Lena's finally getting' a little somethin' somethin'?" David roused. Dean smiled widely at the jest. Luna shook her head, her hair falling over her ruby red cheeks in the process. Then there was Sam. He looked like he was going to punch the kid.

"David!" Molly scolded again,

"Relax Molly," Luna chuckled, "He takes after his father." The whole table got suddenly quiet. And a fork came clattering down onto the floor. Molly looked outraged and David, confused as hell.

"Lena, may I talk to you a moment?" Molly gritted her teeth and stood up. Luna agreed and led the way to an adjoining room. Unbeknownst to them, the three boys had followed. "Lena! I can't believe you said that! You know what happened to me! David doesn't and I would like to keep it that way!"

"You're going to have to tell him sometime Molly! I'm honestly surprised he hasn't asked more questions about who his father was!" Luna argued. "If you don't want to tell him, I can understand, but let me tell him. He deserves to know."

"It's always been me and David. Let the dead stay dead Lena."

"I can't Molly," Luna sighed, "I need him to know why I come here every year. Why I let you guys stay here. Why he calls me his aunt. I can't let me brother be forgotten. Molly, you loved him too, let me tell him." Luna looked up at Molly through pleading eyes.

"No."

The boys were confused now. Luna's brother was quite young when he died. There was no way he could have fathered a child. David, Luna's brother had died at twelve. Dean was amazed that Molly was his mother. For having a fifteen year old son, she looked really hot. Dean had heard about David last night, when Molly told him. She had asked him not to mention the apocalypse around him. She explained that David knew about Angels and Demons and other monsters but she didn't want him knowing about the severity of it.

"I want to know mom," David declared walking into the room.

"David Ross Bowie! How long have you been listening?" Molly scolded.

"Long enough to know that Antie Lena knows about my father. I have asked you for _years_ about him. You just said he wasn't around." Molly sat down on the settee. Her hands covered her face. When she pulled them away, she looked tired and defeated. "Just tell him," she dismissed to Luna and left. Dean followed her out of the room. Sam looked hesitant whether to stay or to follow Dean and give Luna and David some privacy. After receiving a reassuring look from Luna, he took his place behind her.

"Antie Lena," David took up the seat of the settee which his mother had previously occupied.

"David," Luna started. She took a deep breath and sighed. Molly didn't want David to know about her past, or about his past but there was some sort of justification Luna felt would come after she told David about her brother. "Your mom was only fourteen when she had you. But you would already know that. You don't know that my older brother and your mother were best friends, a little more than that actually. They were both crushing on each other, but the timing wasn't right and David, my brother, the same person you are named after, he was killed by a demon when he was twelve. Your mother was devastated. She and I lost contact for a while when I was in South Dakota. When I came back, I saved both your asses from your wicked grandmother, who was a witch. She told me that two years after I left, she was walking home from dance class by our house, this house, when a demon cornered her into a tree. It…it…raped her. She told me that it went to kill her when my brother showed up. Mind you he was dead by this time. She still swears that to this day that it was my brother David who saved her, and they did a paternity test, comparing your DNA with mine. You really are my nephew. You are like the living immaculate conception."

David stared at Luna like she had four heads. She could understand why too. David never knew his father because he was dead before he was even conceived.

"How do I have his DNA when it was the demon raping her?" David asked.

"Your mom said she passed out from pain after the demon was killed. We think that once my brother killed the demon, that he tried to kill the half demon baby that would form in your mom and instead of having the half demon kill her he replaced it with his own. He was always better with hoodoo like that than me."

"What was he like?" Luna smiled, remembering her brother.

"He was great," she said smiling.

"He was more than great," Molly added in, walking back into the room. David moved over so that she could sit. "He was funny and always happy. Whenever I was upset about anything, he could cheer me up. He was sweet too. I still have letters that he wrote to me when we were younger. His favorite thing was to quote song lyrics. A few days before he died we had gotten into an argument because one of his friends was making fun of me and he said that he would beat them up for me. When I wouldn't tell him he left and started yelling at everyone in the cafeteria to never talk crap about me or else he would beat the crap out of them. I wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the day. I thought he was being as ass when he did that because I didn't want the attention. I thought I could take care of myself. The following night he came to my house, knocked on my window and played "American Pie" for me. That's my last memory of him."

"That's why you always sung that song to me?" David asked. Molly nodded her head.

"A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile," Luna sang.

"I knew if he had his chance, he could us dance and we would all be happy for a while," Molly rearranged the lyrics a little. Luna laughed. This is what he would have wanted, Luna thought. She glanced up at the mantel and saw his last school picture smiling down at them.

The apocalypse was still looming above them. If they failed to stop it then everything that her brother did would have been in vain, she would have failed him. It's time, thought Luna, time to reach the Sol's fullest potential. She glanced up at Sam, smiled and shuffled to his side. Luna leaned against him, and he put his arm around her and smiled back.

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks! ~kt**


	41. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

The trio was on their third day after the anniversary staying at Luna's house with Molly and David, when Dean got wind of a possible case close by. He had sprung it on Luna just as she walked in the door from getting groceries. The Sunday paper had several obituaries in it that seemed out of the ordinary. All men. All leaving behind just a mother. And all seemed to have unfortunate deaths. One thirty-seven year old man leaned back too far on a ladder. One fifty-three year old man sustained injuries from a snow blower that led to death. And one twenty two year old college student was killed in a fire that started from an overheated gaming system. Three all very interesting deaths, but besides them being male, and being single, they had nothing in common.

"Are you sure this is a case Dean?" Luna asked while putting away the groceries. She kind of wanted to stay here a little longer, just taking a break from the constant life of a hunter.

"Yeah. When are there ever just coincidences Luna?" Dean responded. He had a point. "And where's Sam? I thought he went with you?"

"He's outside with David. In the back I think. Sam told him he'd show him the trunk of the impala," Luna disclosed. She secretly loved the way that Sam and Dean were bonding with David these past few days. David had taken the news of his father quite well, Luna figured. He had long talk with his mother the next day, and seemed fine, or rather, accepting, of everything he was told. The few "family" dinners were fun, as Luna could tell that Molly was smitten for Dean.

Dean's phone rang and he answered it. "Hi Cas, what's up? ...Where are we? Shouldn't you be able to find us? … We're at Luna's house, yeah…" Dean walked out of the kitchen.

Luna glanced at the clock on the wall. Her mother had always started cooking dinner at six o'clock no matter what was going on or how hungry they all were. The clock fell around thirty minutes short of when she was to start making dinner. Luna walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and out through the sliding glass doors to the backyard.

The backyard wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was a wide backyard that had soft, velvety, green grass in the summer time. She looked down at the grass and noticed that it was tan and crunchy from the brutal fall weather. The wind swept up from the foamy sea. Her backyard was naturally fenced in with trees on both sides and a sandy drop off to the back.

Sam and David were throwing a football back and forth. They both were sporting hoodies and jeans. Luna on the other hand was bundled up in a winter jacket, mittens, scarf and a hat. She was still cold.

"Hey Luna, wanna play?" David asked. It had been quite a while since she had thrown around a football. She wasn't good back then either. Her playing football reminded herself of _The Brady Bunch_ episode when Marsha got hit in the nose with the football. That would happen to her.

"Not right now David, that would be a very bad idea," Luna laughed thinking about everything that could happen if she were to try to throw a football. She watched them throw it back and forth for a little bit and then Dean came outside.

"Luna, Cas can't find us. He said we aren't even on the grid right now," Dean explained.

"My mom and dad built this house. There are iron fences in the front of the house and there are underground iron rods fencing the house in, the bushes are certain rare herbs arranged in different symbols to keep the house hidden from demons. I never realized it was hidden from angels too," Luna explained. She had improved some of her parents' methods and had salt infused paint to paint the house with and under every rug was a devil's trap. She hadn't known any angel sigils to keep them away.

"Cas told me that the demons know about you now too," Dean informed Luna. The time that she had to reach her full potential was growing shorter. She was going to have to do it soon.

"Have you told Bobby yet?" She asked Dean. If the demons found out that she was topside, the first place that they would go would be his house.

"Yeah I called him after I found out. Luna, you do realize what this means right?" Dean looked at her seriously. She knew. "Do you want me to tell Sam or do you want to?"

"I will."

"Really?" Dean asked doubting that she was going to tell him.

"Yes. I will tell him tonight. We will leave tomorrow for the new job. I have to go make dinner," Luna said. She left Dean outside with the other two boys. She went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. She turned on the radio to listen to music while she prepared dinner. Molly walked in as Luna was washing a head of broccoli.

"Molly," Luna started to say as Molly put down her stuff on the table.

"Yeah Lena?" Molly responded without looking in Luna's direction. She unwound her scarf from around her neck.

"I have to get intimate with Sam so I can gain more power as the Sol. What do I do?" Luna asked her. She knew that Molly had many more partners than she would probably ever know.

"Are you asking me for sex advice? Why don't you just read Cosmo? I'm sure you're not that bad. A bad experience or two is normal," Molly reasoned not seeing Luna's face. She turned around, and saw the childlike innocence in her eyes. Luna's naivety was blatant. "You've never had sex before have you?"

Luna shook her head no. She was getting better at accepting her fate. She was more ready to give up her V-card now than she ever felt before. "I want to with Sam. How do I know that the moment is right though?"

"I can't tell you other than when you know, you just know. Something in your mind or your heart clicks into place. You get this feeling of desire. This feeling that you love this person so much that you want to make them happy, you would want to give anything up for them. You just want to have a special moment with them to share for the rest of your lives," Molly explained it to her. She never had a first time because of the demon, but the time after that, she felt like this. "Do you trust Sam?"

"Yes," Luna started to reply.

"That is the most important part out of all of this. Let him take control and help him set the pace but don't get too scared if he strays from what you want him to do. It might hurt, it may not hurt. It depends on the person. Just know that if it hurts, it's not his fault, he just has to go easy with you," Molly explained to her friend. They heard the sliding glass doors and all three guys came inside. Their faces were bright red from the wind whipping at them. David went to the fridge and grabbed a few water bottles, one for himself and the others for Sam and Dean. Luna and Molly stopped their conversation. Molly went on to talk to David about school and Luna went back to cooking dinner.

The dysfunctional family group ate chicken and rice and veggies; a healthy meal but tasty, according to Dean. Luna broke the news to Molly and David that she and the Winchesters would be leaving tomorrow to go on a new hunt. The two were used to having Luna come and go as she pleased. David seemed a little more upset this time than any others. Luna believed that it was because Sam and Dean were taking interest in David. He hadn't had a real father figure at any point in his life. Molly couldn't keep any man around for long. They would always ask about the little habits that she did because of hunting. She couldn't tell them, or if she did they always ran. The guys cleaned up from dinner while Luna and Molly went out for the night to catch up on 'some stuff.' Or so they said.

Luna and Molly went to one of the towns smaller bars. It was an upscale bar where most business men went after work. The bar was of modern design and was relatively dead. The two girls chose a private table away from most of the people at the bar.

"Have you told Sam that you want him to be your first?" Molly asked Luna as the two ladies sipped on the bar's specialties. Luna had opted for a fruity tangy martini, while Molly had gone with a chocolate one.

"Not exactly. He knows that I haven't done it before, and I think that he assumes that he's going to be my first but I haven't told him outright. Should I?"

"Yes. You need to tell him that you want him to be your first and you also need to tell him that you are ready. Have you done anything with him?" Molly asked concerned for her friend. If she hadn't done anything with him up to this point, it would probably have been a few months before they had sex if not for the looming apocalypse.

"Uh, well we made out and stuff," Luna offered up, leaving out the specific details.

"What do you mean by and stuff?" Molly interrogated.

"Well, he was kind of handsy sometimes, but he never went farther than I wanted him to go. I did give him a boner once though," Luna revealed. Molly shook her head. Her friend was not ready for this; at least not in the next few weeks.

"Luna, have you ever seen one another naked?"

"Um, I think he saw me, but only my top half, because I fell in a lake camping and my clothes got wet. It was cold so I had to take them off and I was in a sleeping bag, but it was still cold so Sam slept in the sleeping bag with me, and at one point he was on top of me and he could have seen me then," Luna explained all in rush.

"Lena, please tell me that you have least seen a boy naked before," Molly pleaded.

"Yeah, of course I have. I was a nurse at one point in my life. I had to change people. And I did have a romantic encounter in college at one point. I did more stuff with that guy than I have with Sam, but we never rounded all the bases," Luna finally admitted. Molly sighed with relief.

"Lena, do you think you're ready for this?" Molly asked. She wasn't sure that she was, but Luna would do it anyway to save them. Luna pondered for a moment.

"Right now I can't say for sure. I know that I trust Sam with my life, and honestly, it scares me so much to say this, but I love him."

Luna and Molly sat at the bar for a few more hours before deciding to call it a night and return to the house.

Luna and Sam decided to retire to bed a little early tonight so that they would be well rested for their hunt tomorrow. As they were changing into pajamas, flannel pants and one of Sam's hoodies for Luna, and boxers and a t-shirt for Sam, Luna brought up what she had promised Dean she would.

"Sam," Luna said trying to figure out how she was going to address the situation.

"Luna," Sam said back trying to be funny. He pulled back the covers and sat down on the bed. Luna still stood on her side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Dean told me that the demons know about my existence now," she explained to him.

"Yeah he told me too." He had a feeling where this conversation was going.

"Sam, I trust you, you know that, and I've been thinking a lot lately. I've been thinking how I feel when I'm around you, and how I've never felt that way before. When I say this, it's because I truly mean it. Sam," she took a deep breath. Once this escaped her lips there was no going back. She couldn't change her mind five minutes later, not that she would anyway but still, "I love you."

It took Sam a moment to fully register what had just happened; but his senses kicked in and he returned the confession with one of his own, "I love you too Luna."

Luna's heart exploded right then and there. She wanted nothing more to make Sam happy. She hugged him tightly. She never wanted to let him go. Luna wanted to protect him. She would give anything to keep him safe. Maybe this is what Molly meant, she thought to herself.

"Sam," she looked up at him with wide eyes, which for a hunter, held so much childlike wonder. She looked at everything differently than everyone else. Sam moved his hand to cup her face and caressed her smooth cheek with his thumb. "I want you to be my first."

At first Sam was surprised by her bold statement, but he was not going to argue with it. He loved her, he wanted to be her first and he wanted to make it the most special thing that either one of them had ever experienced.

"Just tell me when and I'll be there."


End file.
